


Akashi Seijuro always got what he wanted

by orphan_account



Series: Needing is one thing and getting's another [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot happened in the second year, Akashi actually talks to people, Akashi gets a dog, Akashi is attempting seduction, Bisexual Furihata, Blowjobs, Consensual relationships, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, KagaKuro is the only side-pairing with significance, Light BDSM, M/M, Multichapter, Not a lot of that in comparison to story length but I'm tagging everything, Petplay, Safe sex practises, School Life, Third Year AU, Underage Drinking, eventually there will be sex, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you got anything you wanted; what you wanted most was a normal life.<br/>It had been such a long time since Akashi had thought about the little things in life. Spending time with friends that wasn’t based around making them into stronger pawns, talking with others without compiling blackmail material, catching a pretty boy’s eye and working up the courage to flirt with him.<br/>Akashi just wanted to experience a normal relationship before the summer was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An initial encounter of considerable optimism

Akashi Seijuro was not, by the standards of many, particularly sociable. The only thing he still did around other people was Basketball and after practice had ended everyone had their own lives to focus on. He had gotten closer to his teammates but they were third years now, the backbone of the club. There was no time for ice-cream after class anymore. Everyone was looking ahead to university.

He did his homework on the train to his Tutor. After the train pulled into the station he had finished every problem set by his teachers, put his books away and walked to the bus station.

The time between the train and the arrival of the bus was the closest thing he had to free time. He chose to spend that time reading.

The tailored uniform or the copy of Machevelli’s The Prince held in his hand were enough to make other students avoid him, or perhaps it was simply his look of concentration as he absorbed the words of the Old Italian author.

“Ah, sorry! Is this seat taken?”

Akashi looked up and pulled his bag from the seat beside him to his feet.

The one who had asked him flinched.

“Sorry!” He squeaks. “I can find another seat.”

Memory flicks a card.

“You’re not disturbing me Furihata-kun. Sit.”

He didn’t need the Emperor Eye to read the look of surprise on the Seirin Point Guard’s face. From the little he had bothered to recall of the little talented first year he remembered a nervous disposition. He had not been expecting to encounter Rakuzan’s captain so far from the court or for Akashi to remember his name.

Gingerly Furihata sat as if he was expecting Akashi to lash out at him.

This attitude was something Akashi found to be rather irritating. His other half would have no doubt seen it as an inferior recognizing their place. He however felt a bit guilty he’s startled Furihata to such a degree simply by being present.

“You remember me?” Furihata said out loud then looked shocked he had actually spoken what he was thinking.

Both his face and manner of speaking were so transparent it was frankly quite amusing to watch.

“You play Point Guard for Seirin. We met in the Winter Cup.” Akashi tilted his head to the side. “You don’t remember me?”

Furihata went pale.

“O-Of course!” He stuttered. “I mean I wouldn’t forget an important match…”

Akashi chuckles. Apparently Furihata hadn’t picked up he was trying to make a joke.

“You don’t normally take this bus do you?” He asks, attempting to put Furihata at ease.

“N-No.” Furihata stuttered.

As Akashi kept looking at him he realized he was expected to continue.

“My parents want me to get into a good college so I am going to be starting Cram School.” He said quietly. “And you?”

“Foreign Languages Tutor.” Akashi tried to match his speech pattern to Furihata’s as he raised his book a fraction.

“Oh. I probably should have guessed that.” Furihata’s hands tighten around the bag held on his lap.

Akashi frowns. He’s still scared.

“You’re not bothering me Furihata-kun. It gets boring with no-one to talk to.”

The suspicious look on Furihata’s face plainly states he doesn’t believe Akashi. That was irritating. It’s not like Akashi would have anything to gain from trying to blackmail someone like him.

“Ah, sorry.”

For a moment there is silence before Akashi slips his book into his bag and turns his full attention on Furihata.

“Have you been training? I haven’t seen you play in a while.”

“We’ve been working hard after last year. Kagami’s certain that this year we’ll make it to the finals. He’s trying to be a good captain but he gets really competitive with the first years. It’s kind of inspiring actually.”

Things flowed a lot more smoothly when they talked about Basketball. At first Furihata was guarded about giving away any of their training but, with a bit of prompting, he opened up about the smaller things.

There was something refreshing about talking with someone so transparent. The clear happiness that showed on Furihata’s face when he talked about his team was something to be treasured. Akashi had made him laugh twice and Furihata had made Akashi laugh once, more of from the nervous delivery than the joke itself.

It was one of the downsides to attending such an elite school; progress was something to be expected not celebrated yet Furihata talked of the smallest achievements as if they were exciting.

It took only a few prompts and pieces of token advice to keep him talking.

“Even though it’s my last year I’m probably going to stay on the bench…A lot of the first years are better than me. I practice really hard but last time I stood on the court I nearly froze up again. I can’t be confident like Kagami or even Kuroko can.” Furihata looked down at his clenched hands and his smile fades. “Compared to Rakuzan I must seem pretty pathetic.”

“Not at all.” Akashi replies genuinely and moves closer along the bench. “If anything I found you to be rather courageous.”

Furihata sharply looks up at him and seems surprised to see Akashi looks entirely serious.

“Any idiot can rush in blindly, believing they’re going to win, but a Point Guard must see things as they are and adjust to the situation. Even against the Generation of Miracles, knowing you were outmatched, you acted according to the benefit of the team. That is a quality I find admirable.”  
Furihata beams at the compliment. The tension in his hands relaxes.

There isn’t long left until the bus is here and Akashi’s lips suddenly feel dry. He runs the tip of his tongue along them before speaking.

“Furihata-kun…Do you have anyone you like?”

Furihata blanched at the sudden personal question. The only person who came to mind was the captain of the girls’ basketball team.

“There’s sort of someone but I’ve only just met them and we haven’t talked that much but they’re really cute and athletic…”

“I like you too.” Akashi’s hand slips over the top of Furihata’s and too late he realizes what Akashi was implying.

“Furihata-kun…Would you go out with me?” Akashi asks solemnly, eyes a virulent shade of red meeting Furihata’s normal brown ones.

Furihata is left with the sensation the bottom has dropped out of the world. Akashi is smiling pleasantly at him but he is sharply reminded this is Akashi Seijuro who could very likely afford hitmen. How can he tell a person like that they had got the wrong idea?!

The squeal of bus brakes cuts into his panic. Akashi lets go of his hand and reaches into his bag.

Tearing loose a corner of paper from one of his notebooks he quickly writes down his phone number and presses it into Furihata’s immobile hand.

“Don’t leave me waiting too long. I need an answer before the weekend.” Akashi says to him as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

Quickly Akashi scans his bus pass and takes his usual seat.

Furihata Kouki…He had to be the most ordinary person Akashi had ever had a conversation with but for a boy surrounded by geniuses since birth it was nice talking with someone so simple.

Hopefully he would give him an answer…


	2. Furihata Kouki never got what he asked for but what other people gave him

Furihata Kouki was not, by the standards of many, particularly attractive.

It was something he often bemoaned as a curse but now such a sudden and aggressive interest had been shown in him he wish he has some sort of experience with turning people down.

Furihata clutched his head in his hands. He can’t handle this.

How on earth did you reject someone without them getting angry and stabbing your eyes out with a pair of scissors?!

He flicked open his phone and quickly sent off a message.

_Kuroko I need help with something._

_What’s the problem?_ The reply was swift.

Crouched defensively over the phone Furihata quickly tapped out a reply.  _One of your former teammates asked me on a date._

His phone buzzed with the reply and Furihata feels faint.

_I will inform Akashi._

Furihata’s reply is as fast as he can make it.

_Don’t!_  With shaking hands he prays Kuroko hasn’t already sent the message to Akashi.

_Akashi has right of veto over any of our relationships. He can run background checks._ Furihata gulps.

_Akashi was the one that asked me._ His phone buzzes.

_Oh._ Furihata waits for the rest of the reply.

_I don’t think I can offer much advice here. Kagami is significantly easier to seduce than Akashi._ Furihata winced.

_I don’t want to seduce him! Aren’t any of the generation of miracles straight?!_ He sent spitefully.

_No, I don’t believe so._ Kuroko’s reply comes promptly.

Even Furihata has to pause. He knew about Kuroko and now Akashi but…  _Even Aomine?_

_Walked in on him making out with Kise._

_And Murasakibara?_ It was hard to think of anyone actually dating the purple-haired hulk.

_Been sleeping with Kagami’s brother for three weeks._

Well, that was unexpected but his fear quickly returned.

_How do I turn Akashi down without being killed?!_ By now he is really starting to panic.

_I have no idea. It’s never come up before. After Akashi takes an interest in someone I haven’t seen him let go until he’s bored._

Furihata puts his hand over his mouth to stifle a scream.

_Did you say earlier you wanted a cute guy to ask you out?_

Furihata types out his next reply, that he really wanted a date with a cute guy but not _Akashi,_ when his phone buzzes in his hand and his ringtone blares out in the bus stop.

It isn’t anyone in his contacts but Furihata quickly answers it before the sound draws too much attention.

“Hello?”

“I believe it is customary to tell the one you are dating yes  _before_  you start telling other people.” Akashi’s voice comes through the receiver.

Furihata nearly jumps out of his skin. Holding up the slip of paper he compares it to the number pulsing gently on his phone’s screen. They are completely identical.

“A-Akashi-kun…”

“I have a message here from Kagami threating to do something anatomically inaccurate if I treat you poorly and another from Murasakibara saying he has received a similar threat over Himuro. Apparently he had only been informed of this as he was reading over Kuroko’s shoulder.”

Akashi laughed and it crackled over the connection.

“You have good friends but Kuroko, unfortunately, has difficulty keeping secrets. I got your number from him, in case you were wondering.”

Here Akashi’s tone softens.

“You looked uncomfortable when I left. To be honest you interest me but I want to get to know you better. Don’t feel pressured to do anything romantic. I just want to hang out.”

“O-Oh.” Furihata isn’t entirely sure what to say.

“Are you free this weekend?” Akashi asks casually.

Immediately the answer of ‘I’m busy’ leaps to the front of Furihata’s mind but it freezes in his throat. He can’t lie; what if Akashi found out?!

“Yeah…”

“Great~!” Akashi’s cheerful tone was enough to make him flinch. “How about we have lunch on Saturday? It’ll be fun. I’ll pay, naturally.”

“Sure…” It’s happened again. Akashi has been talking in such a normal manner Furihata has said yes before he realized the question.

He can’t help it. Akashi was scary when he was angry! How could he say no?

“I’ll see you there at one.”

“Huh?” Furihata says out loud and winces at how stupid he sounds. He had started to worry again and spaced out for a moment.

Akashi chuckled and named a shopping center not too far from the station.

“Can I trust you to be there?” He says mockingly.

“Of course!” Furihata bristles.

“Then I look forward to it.” Akashi replied smugly and hung up.

Furihata looked at his phone and, a moment too late realized what he had done.

He stifled a scream with the palm of his hand. There is no way he can make excuses now. Akashi has baited him into accepting the date and if he didn’t show up it would be rude.

_He called me and now we’re going out to lunch on Saturday._ He sent an update to Kuroko.

_Accept your fate Furihata._ Kuroko’s solemn reply reads.  _And try to wait until he’s paid for the meal before you work up the courage to reject him._


	3. Akashi Seijuro’s idea of casual is not what expected

Things had changed for Akashi since the match against Seirin in the Winter Cup.

There were things he realized he wanted to experience, not just in Basketball. Not even he could say exactly what it was that made him take an interest in Furihata.

He had barely seen the boy play. He hadn’t been in control at that time but, from his subtle inquiry later, he had been the kind of player that deeply irritated his golden-eyed part.

Even talking to him had been amusing. Furihata had been like a small nervous dog approaching someone new for the first time, but it had been so easy to get him to open up.

No matter where he was an Akashi only moved in the circles of the elite. From birth he’d been surrounded by so many people considered extraordinary that it had become ordinary to him.

He have never met anyone as naive and as intriguing as Furihata. With only a little prompting he opened up like a book.

Akashi smiled.

Then when Furihata got excited his expression became so cute. He wanted to see more of that face.

Akashi decided he had merely been an observer for long enough.

“Furihata-kun!” Akashi called out, slipping from the crowd. “You’re early.”

Furihata jumped, as Akashi knew he would and was starting to get a little irritated by.

“Ah, you are also early.” He said and pulled his bag up his shoulder defensively.

“I had business near here that finished early.” Akashi said offhand and smiled.

It wasn’t really a lie; he did have business in this part of town but he had been so impatient it had come to a close early. “Should we get going?”

“Y-Yeah.” Furihata nods.

Always so defensive…

Akashi smiled, hoping it would put Furihata at ease.

“I don’t bite you know.”

“I-I know it’s just I suddenly feel underdressed.” Furihata looked down.

Oh…

“I always dress like this.” Akashi said with a mildly puzzled tone. He wasn’t even wearing his suit.

“Those shoes cost more than my entire outfit.” Furihata protested.

“Naturally.” Akashi grinned smugly.

He offered Furihata his hand. “Shall we go?”

Furihata tacitly ignored the outstretched hand, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. A defensive gesture. Akashi withdrew his hand.

Furihata was shy. This was probably the first date he’d been on with a guy. There was a furtive lilt to his shoulders that suggested he was afraid of running into someone he knew.

Ah, he was cute, like a little puppy.

“The car is waiting at the West Entrance.” Akashi started to walk.

“C-Car?!” Furihata squeaked, running to catch up with him.

Akashi turned back to look him in the eyes. Furihata bristled defensively.

“You didn’t think we were eating here did you?” Akashi laughed. “That would be a pretty poor first date. I booked a table at a nice restaurant not too far away from here.”

“Oh…” Furihata looked down.

“You’re not underdressed.” Akashi reassures him. “It is a private establishment.”

Furihata doesn’t seem to be reassured by this.

He nearly bumps into Akashi’s back when Akashi stops walking. With a quiver of fear he quickly takes a step backwards, bracing himself.

Akashi simply pulls open the door for him and waits for Furihata to climb in. Furihata awkwardly takes a seat and puts his bag on the seat beside him.

Rather stiffly Akashi sat beside him and gave instructions to the driver.

“You have a very nice car…” Furihata says in a futile attempt to make conversation. He is looking out the blacked out windows instead of at Akashi.

“It’s my father’s car.” Is all Akashi can think to reply.

There is a long period of awkward silence while Furihata looks at his feet and Akashi looks straight ahead. It isn’t until the car is pulling into the parking lot of a squat concrete building that Furihata speaks up again.

“This is a restaurant?” Furihata said out loud, doubt clearly showing in his voice.

He must have walked past this building hundreds of times. He’d always thought it was some kind of office block.

Akashi smiled.

“It’s a private establishment.” He repeats. “You seemed nervous so I thought it was best.”

“O-Oh o.k.”

Unseen, Akashi rolled his eyes and pulled open the car door.

Furihata awkwardly clambers out of the car while Akashi gives orders to the driver. He stands still with his bag held like a shield and his eyes adverted. He doesn’t look up until the greeter has led them to their table. Even then it’s a furtive glance at Akashi as he is sitting down. Once their eyes meet he gulps and swiftly looks away.

“Furihata-kun must I repeat myself? I’m not going to bite…unless you ask me to.” Akashi states with a completely deadpan expression.

Furihata actually flinches at that comment.

“A-Akashi-san I’m sorry.”

“And why is that?” Akashi asks softly in the same gentle tone his psychiatrist used with him but from Furihata’s twitching response it must have come off as menacing.

“You terrify me!” Furihata yelps, voice rising in pitch. “You’re powerful and smart and really talented and I only just met you and suddenly we’re dating. I’ve never even been on a proper date with a boy! I know I’m going to mess everything up and you know it and you just sit there and smile and I have no idea what you’re thinking!”

Akashi gives him a look of dead seriousness.

“Are you seriously concerned with the fact you aren’t good enough for me?” He says quietly. “If I cared about talent I would have asked out Aomine, if I cared about grades I would have asked Midorima, if I cared about power I would have asked any of the vain girls my father keeps throwing at me.”

Akashi leans across the table, looking down at Furihata with blood red eyes.

“I asked you  _because_ you aren’t worthy. You haven’t been bred for excellence, knowing it is your duty to pair off with one of suitable standing and wealth. You haven’t tried to manipulate me into giving you favors and you respect me enough to speak the truth that’s so evident in your face. That is what interests me,  _that_ is why I asked you to join me for lunch because that honesty is something I haven’t seen since Mother died.”

Akashi’s eyes grow cold.

“The reason I asked you to come here, where we can talk privately, is because I don’t know anything about you and you don’t know anything about me. Isn’t the purpose of the first date for us to get to know each other? But if all you’ll ever see me as is a cruel dictator I won’t punish you by forcing you to spend time with me.”

The redhead turns away and pouts perversely. The childish expression looks out of place on one Furihata had always viewed as his opponent, an enemy Seirin had to defeat.

"I just hoped you could enjoy my company about as much as I enjoy yours.”

It’s only now Furihata starts to wonder what Akashi is like off the court.

“S-Sorry.” He looks down at his lap.

“Furihata-kun…Can we pretend we never played against each other? Can we just treat this as a normal date and get to know each other properly. If you stop playing the frightened puppy you might even find yourself having fun.”’ Akashi smiled.

Furihata takes a deep breath.

“I think I can do that.”


	4. Akashi Seijuro is surprisingly talkative once he’s in the mood.

Akashi turns his attention to the matte black tablet on the table.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“Huh?” Furihata blinks in confusion.

Akashi’s fingers fly over the screen.

“I’m ordering, what would you like to eat?” Akashi repeats.

“Uh…” Furihata hadn’t really thought about it, part of him was sure he’d be dead by now. “Cheeseburger?”

Akashi smiled at that and entered the order.

“What are you having?” Furihata asked nervously.

“Filet Mignon.” Akashi looks at Furihata’s puzzled expression. So cute.

“It’s like steak.” He explains.

“Ah.” Furihata looks down.

The room was simply furnished, there was the table that was large enough for four and really comfortable cushions to sit on that would be easy to rearrange into chairs. Apart from the tablet lying on the table that was as far as decoration went. It was a really simple room.

“Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself while we wait?” Akashi suggests, leaning back.

“O-Only if you do the same.” Furihata replies and Akashi smiled.

“Naturally. I’ll start. What’s your favorite color?” Akashi asked. “Mine is red.”

“Blue.” Furihata replied and, unable to ask the same question back, had to pause to think of something. “Cats or dogs?”

“Dogs. Why did you start playing basketball?” Akashi replies over his clasped fingers.

Furihata shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down.

“I thought doing a sport would make me popular with girls.”

Akashi laughs. It’s not a cruel laugh or a condescending one, just the simple sound of someone that’s amused. Akashi laughed and smiled a lot, Furihata noticed. He didn’t expect Akashi to be that kind of person.

“That didn’t really work out for you did it?”

Furihata smiled back.

“Not really, no. Why did you start playing?”

 “My mother was concerned I wasn’t spending enough time with children my own age and thought a team sport would encourage me to make friends. Nothing grand.”

It isn’t a typical answer but Furihata thinks it suits Akashi.

“Did it help you make friends?” He asks quietly.

“Furihata-kun it’s my turn to ask a question.” Akashi softly childes him. “But I suppose it did. Eventually.”

Akashi looks at the surface of the table as if there might be answers in the wood grain.

“I’m not sure if they consider me their friend.”

“I know Kuroko does!” Furihata says far faster than he intended to.

“Maybe…” A light flares on the tablet. “Ah, food is ready.”

Furihata is about to say something but the words stick in his throat as the surface of the table drops out of view. He gives a small yelp of surprise.

A few seconds later the table top slides back up with two plates on it.

“Itadakimasu.” Akashi inclines his head.

Furihata examines his cheeseburger. The bun has been lightly toasted and there’s a toothpick through the top to hold both parts of the bun together. It’s so fresh he can see the cheese melting.

Carefully he picks it up, trying not to disturb the perfectly stacked bun.

“Itadakimasu.” He takes a bite and Akashi tries not to laugh as his eyes light up.

“It’s good!”

“If it wasn’t I’d have to have someone fired.” Akashi says with a completely straight face then smiles afterwards to let Furihata know he was joking.

Furihata wipes some ketchup from the corner of his mouth with a finger. After being on the same team as Kuroko for nearly three years he should be used to these kind of jokes but it was impossible to tell what Akashi was taking seriously.

“Why does the table do that?” He asked.

“This restaurant prides itself on privacy. It is used for all manner of affairs, from Yazuka sit-downs to celebrity dates. Naturally the serving staff are to know nothing about each customer.”

“Wow.” Furihata looks around. “This place really is fancy.”

“You seemed nervous.” Akashi cuts off a tiny slice of his meat. The rare cooked red meat oozes. “I thought this way if you wished to back out there would be no fear anyone would witness this. Am I right in thinking this is the first date you’ve had with another guy?”

“Y-Yeah.” Furihata avoids eye contact. There is still a smear of sauce at the corner of his mouth. “I have no idea what I’m doing…”

“You’re not doing too badly.” Akashi smiled at him. “Seeing as you asked a lot of questions earlier I guess it’s my turn to pay you back.”

Furihata gulped and tried to disguise the motion by taking another bite of his burger. The meat is so tender and juicy he has to hold himself back from trying to inhale it.

“First of all, you seem nervous, what can I do to put you at ease?”

Furihata nearly chokes on his burger.

“I don’t know, just act normal!”

“What is normal?” Akashi tilts head to the side.

“Well no secret fancy car ride to the secret fancy restaurant. I already know I’m way out of your league, there’s no need to rub it in.” Furihata mutters cautiously.

Akashi blinks. Wasn’t this normal for a first date?

“I’ll take that under advisement. My final question is this…” Akashi skewers a bit of the bacon wrapped fillet on the end of his fork. “Want some?”

Furihata relaxes, his shoulders instinctively risen in a defensive stance during his earlier statement. He had no idea what it was Akashi was offering him other than it was probably ridiculously expensive.

“Sure.”

After Furihata had helped himself to a slice of meat from Akashi’s plate things seemed a bit calmer. Despite who he was dining with Furihata didn’t feel like running away any more.

“Have you had a boyfriend before Akashi-san?” He asked curiously.

“Not really in a romantic way. It was only last year that I started to take an interest in others.” Akashi looks surprisingly defensive about that.

“Yeah.” Furihata looks a bit sheepish but feels he has to say this. “It was only after Kuroko and Kagami got together that I started to think that maybe a guy would understand my feelings better. I used to be afraid of what the rest of the team would think but they just seemed to take it for granted that Kagami and Kuroko would end up together and no-one really minded.”

Furihata smiled.

“It’s strange to be in Kuroko’s shadow for once.”

“Cute.” Akashi says immediately.

Furihata bristles.

“I’m too old to be called cute.” He vainly tries to protest in face of Akashi's expression.

“Then stop being so cute.” Akashi smirks.

After that the system of questions completely breaks down. Akashi has a surprisingly tender heart, Furihata ended up thinking. He answered even personal questions with complete honesty in a calm, sad tone, like he didn’t blame himself about what had happened but he didn’t blame anyone else either. It was something that had happened that he now regretted.

Furihata finds himself losing track of the time until he realizes he has been sitting in place for so long his leg has started to go numb.

“Well I think we can call this an evening. If we talk much longer this is going to turn into a dinner date.” Akashi jokes and offers Furihata his hand.

“You have my number, if you want to do this again sometime just give me a call.”

They leave the room in silence, Furihata feeling curiously content.

“Before you go I want to kiss you.” Akashi bluntly states once the door has shut behind them.

The tips of Furihata’s ears go red in embarrassment.

“What?!”

“This is a date, I want to give you a kiss.” Akashi bluntly states.

He takes a step forwards, Furihata doesn’t take a step backwards.

Sure, this time had been enjoyable but just suddenly kissing someone he had just met?! He wasn’t sure he liked Akashi that much yet and a first kiss was a big thing right?

Akashi leans in and lightly pressed his lips to Furihata’s forehead.

“I had fun.” He said with a small smile.

Furihata blinks in surprise.

His ruby eyes gleamed as he looked down at Furihata’s expression.

“Oh, were you expecting more?”

Furihata’s tongue suddenly feels like it had been coated in glue. What  _was_  he expecting?

Akashi cheerfully walked off ahead to hail his driver and left Furihata some precious moments to himself.

Unsure what to do Furihata checked his back.

One new message from Kagami.

_Do you still have all your limbs after telling Akashi you’re not interested?_

Furihata leant his head back until it hit the wall. He took a deep breath before sending his reply.

_I think I **am**  interested._


	5. How Akashi Seijuro spends his free time.

The ball bounced off the backboard and Akashi smoothly caught it.

“Again.” He demanded and bounce passed the ball.

Furihata rested his hands on his legs and let the ball bounce past him. Sweat runs down his face and the back of his neck. It slicks up his brown hair into spikes. His arms trembled and his legs ached. Even breathing was an effort, he was so low on stamina. For the first time since he started playing he feels he’s going to throw up during training. Playing basketball with Akashi was just as terrifying as it was in his first year, if anything it was more terrifying.

Akashi had grown even stronger.

“Can’t.” Furihata gasps, his ability to form complete sentences leaving him.

Akashi red eyes shine. He swiftly moves across the court and put his foot on top of the ball to stop it rolling.

“You asked me to train you and I’m training you. Pick up the ball.”

Furihata gasps for breath. The buzzing of cicadas is starting to echo strangely in his ears. He must be dehydrated.

“What happened to that shot you showed me in our first match? Don’t you have any pride as a third year?” Akashi said cruelly. “Play.”

Furihata took a wheezing breath in and managed to right himself. Akashi wasn’t even using the Zone against him and already he is drained.

He manages to raise his arms and Akashi passes the ball straight into them. Despite the blistering hot day Akashi barely seems to be sweating at all. Another thing that was monstrously unfair about this match.

Furihata swallowed and tried to get his body to obey him. Waves of agony pour up his legs with every step. It’s like walking through fire or maybe through molten lead.

Focus…Have to focus. His breathing echoes in his ears.

With his arms aching he tries to focus on the hoop instead of the pain of exhaustion. The net…He just had to get the ball through the hoop.

He tossed the ball.

It hit the rim, rolled, then dropped in. Furihata’s knees hit the tarmac at the same time the ball did.

Too busy trying to catch his breath Furihata didn’t hear the rapid footsteps across the court until they were right in front of him.

“Here. Drink.” Akashi presses his bottle into Furihata’s hand.

Akashi puts his hand on Furihata’s shoulder as he gulps down the ice water as fast as he can, draining the bottle before he has to gasp for breath. Akashi takes the empty bottle, looking down at him with the sunlight giving his red hair a burning halo, and hands him a towel.

“You did better than last time but your stamina is poor.” Akashi comments, looking down at him while Furihata struggled to breathe. “There’s lots of work to do and I’m not going to take it easy on you.”

Silently Furihata nods, still unable to form words. Akashi crouches down so he’s at Furihata’s eye level. Gently he rubs Furihata’s shoulders until they are no longer shaking.

“I’m sorry, I  _can’t_  go easy on you.” Akashi says quietly. “The last shot went in, you  _are_ improving.”

Akashi’s head tilts to the side, his words having the same odd lilt of tone they did in the restaurant. He’s worried he’s pushed too far but at the same time unwilling to admit he might have misjudged Furihata’s strength.

Furihata exhales and manages to find his words.

“Even standing on the same court as you is exhausting Akashi-san.” He stretches out one leg. “And I thought Seirin’s training was rough. My legs are killing me.”

Akashi blinks, a tiny smile raising the corners of his mouth.

“This level of training is normal for Rakuzan. Still, you’ve earned a break.” He holds out his hand.

Furihata takes it and Akashi helps him to his feet. His legs are hurting a lot but if he spends too long sitting down he might not be able to walk afterwards.

He steadies himself, feeling darts of pain run down his thighs.

“Think you can make it to the convenience store?” Akashi asks casually, looking up and wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “We should both get something to cool down.”

The noise of birds in the trees is nearly drowned out by the harsh chirping of cicadas. The sun is directly overhead, warming the black tarmac cracked in the corners by growing grass. There was only one hoop with the red and white paint cracked and starting to peel.

The Akashi that was standing in front of him now was so different from the one on the court. The immense pressure he seemed to exert just dissolved and he became softer and so much more caring.

Furihata realizes he’s still holding Akashi’s hand.

“Ah, sorry.” He pulls it back, looking down and trying not to blush.

Akashi gives him a look.

“Furihata, we are  _dating._  We can hold hands if you want.”

“Right.” Furihata’s blush ends up spreading.

He rubs his hands over each other nervously then quickly reaches out to grab Akashi’s hand again. Akashi smiles at him reassuringly with the ball tucked under his other arm and slips his fingers in between Furihata’s.

Furihata finds a smile of his own starting to bloom as Akashi squeezes his hand lightly.

“Come on, before you get too tired.” Akashi softly prompts him.

“R-Right.” Furihata stutters when he realizes he has spaced out staring at Akashi.

He didn’t think his face could get any redder then Akashi chuckles and he blushes to the tips of his ears. Trying to avoid the smug look he just knows is on Akashi’s face Furihata looks away.

They slowly walk across the grassy field beside the more occupied playground and out the iron gates before either of them tries to say anything else. Furihata’s legs ache still but it’s the satisfying ache of a lot of exercise. He hasn’t trained that hard on a weekend for a long time.

His gaze skims over the surroundings; tall grass, broken pavement, an empty drink can.

“I didn’t know there was a court here.” Akashi says coolly as they make a left out of the gate.

Furihata flinches.

“It’s pretty old and mostly kids come to this part so I usually come here and practice on weekends.” He says, looking at the cracks in the sidewalk underfoot. A tuft of grass sprouts from one of them. “Thank you for agreeing to practice with me. I probably should have thought of something better before I called you.”

Akashi squeezes Furihata’s hand with his own.

“I normally train on weekends as well. This time I got to spend time with you on top of my normal regime, there’s no need to apologize for that. I’m happy to just spend time with you.”

Furihata quickly looks to the side but the tips of his ears are starting to go red again.

Akashi grins.

“You’re cute when you blush.” He says teasingly, knowing it’ll just make Furihata go redder.

“Stop it or I’m not holding your hand anymore!” Furihata replies irritably.

“Well I can’t have that.” Akashi laughs again and squeezes Furihata’s hand. “I had fun today. You really are getting better.”

“Really?” Furihata asks with puppy dog eyes before he realizes how pathetically eager he sounds.

Akashi nods.

“I might have to put together an entirely new daily training scheme for you in addition to your school practice, just a present from your caring boyfriend.” He says with a grin.

Furihata half-heartedly punches him in the shoulder but at the same time Akashi can tell he’s considering the idea.

That was something else he hadn’t expected about Furihata, even though he only had an ordinary amount of skill he took the game as seriously as his teammates did. He truly wanted to stand at the same level as everyone else and, more rarely, he was willing to put in the work to do so. Sure, he complained but he had never thought of quitting.

There was something terribly attractive about that.

“Ah, here’s the store.” Furihata points out.

“Right, I’ll pay for-” Akashi starts to say before Furihata cuts him off.

“I’ll pay for you this time.” Furihata said far too quickly.

Akashi gave him a questioning look. Furihata looked down nervously. Akashi slowly stroked his thumb over their linked hands supportively.

“I can’t have you doing everything for me.” Furihata looks up and smiles. “We are dating, right? That means I do stuff for you as well.”

Akashi smiles back.

“O.k. then.” He sits on the bench outside and Furihata flashes him a relieved smile as he darts inside.

Akashi laughs quietly to himself. He’d honestly thought he’d be bored of Furihata by now but the way he was so shy he seemed to be silently asking permission whenever he wanted something from Akashi was balanced by the depths of happiness in his smile when Akashi granted it.

Waiting on the bench Akashi found himself smiling. That must be it.

Anyone else would have tried to get something out of him by now but Furihata wanted his approval for the smallest of things. It was satisfying in a strange way to know that Furihata didn’t really expect anything of him.

It was an experience he hadn’t had before.

 _Everyone_  expected something of him.

Akashi rested his chin against his folded fingers.

Furihata steps out of the store with a smile on his face. With a crisp snap he breaks apart the sea salt ice-cream and drops the wrapper in the bin.

“If you don’t want it I can get another one.” Furihata holds out one of the ice-creams’ towards Akashi, the cheerful look on his face fading as he notices his boyfriend’s contemplative expression.

Akashi quickly smiles to assure him he hasn’t done anything wrong and takes the ice-cream.

“Thanks.”

Furihata sits beside him on the bench and takes a lick of his ice-cream. A few moments are spent in silence just leaning back against the garish green painted seat and watching the clouds. Slowly Akashi shuffles his hand along the edge of the bench until it touches Furihata’s fingertips.

Furihata starts at the touch but then carefully moves his hand over Akashi’s. He looks to the side as Akashi looks at him but doesn’t turn away.

Progress.

“Are your legs feeling better?” Akashi asks him.

Furihata stretches out his legs. They still ache and when he wakes up in the morning they’re going to feel even worse but for now it’s the accustomed pain of a hard practice.

“They’re o.k.”

“Good.” Akashi smiles but doesn’t look away.

Furihata’s hand suddenly feeling strangely hot over Akashi’s. Was this normal?

“You look like you’re waiting for something.” Akashi points out.

Furihata flushes.

“I-It’s nothing!” He stutters. “Just that seeing as we’re holding hands…”

Akashi realizes what Furihata was thinking before he can stammer his way to the end of the sentence.

“Were you waiting for me to kiss you?” He asks softly.

Furihata, predictably, merely gets more flushed but doesn’t try to look away or say no. It may simply be the thought has fried his brain but Akashi chuckles under his breath and leans in for a kiss.

"Well I wasn’t counting this as an official date but…" Akashi leans in and gently presses his lips against Furihata’s for a second.

His lips are cold and taste like the ocean.


	6. Furihata Kouki is a fool in love

Furihata woke up with a smile so wide it felt like his face was going to split in half. His legs were aching but all he would need is a hot morning shower to dull that pain.

He had a boyfriend and his boyfriend was sweet! He couldn’t help grinning like an idiot.

He hadn’t had much luck with asking girls out. They would always say he was boring after a few days and then dump him for some jock or pretty boy who didn’t even notice them.

Akashi made him feel acknowledged. More than that Akashi made him feel comforted and safe.

It’s strange to think he had been so scared of him less than a month ago. The Akashi who had terrified him in his first year and the Akashi who had kissed him seemed to be worlds apart. The only thing they seemed to have in common was the strength of their will.

Furihata was not naturally the most brave-hearted person. He didn’t know how to handle uncomfortable situations. Akashi seemed to organize the world to suit him and he seemed to want it to fit Furihata as well.

The red-head had been right in the restaurant. Furihata hadn’t known anything about what Akashi was really like. The person Akashi was off the court was sweet and caring and made him feel like he had been filled with sunshine.

He didn’t stop grinning through breakfast or on the bus ride to school (despite more than a few strange looks from other students.) It was only once he had to actual pay attention in class that the happy smile had faded and he had gone back to concentrating on work with his usual apprehensive air.

The smile had returned, though, when he had turned his phone on at lunch and seen there was message from Akashi. Still grinning to himself Furihata returned the message with a small apology for not seeing it earlier.

Akashi quick reply was that Furihata didn’t need to apologize for stuff like that and he looked forward to seeing him again.

The smile had stayed as he changed for practice and set his jaw determinedly. Akashi had gone out of his way to train with him, he couldn’t disappoint Akashi by not trying his hardest.

As he tightly ties the laces of his new shoes (Akashi had insisted) Furihata cheerfully ignores the pain in his legs. If he showed hesitation now Akashi would be disappointed in him.

Trying to find that point at the edge of exhaustion where he had gotten the ball in Furihata focuses on the game. He does better than he normally would in practice. Even as third year he wasn’t a starting member

Two of the first years notice the cheerful look on their normally withdrawn senpai’s face.

“Did something good happen Furihata-senpai?” One asks.

Furihata jumps a fraction at being addressed.

It is still strange to hear someone call him Senpai. He wasn’t at all as cool as Hyuuga or Teppei had been and the idea of someone looking up to him as a role model frankly terrified him.

“Had a nice night with your boyfriend?” Kagami grins.

Just as Furihata is starting to turn red a ball bounces off the back of Kagami’s head.

“Hollow.” Kuroko says with a satisfied tone as Kagami instantly turns on him.

“What do you mean hollow?!” Kagami snaps as he rubs the back of his head. “Don’t pass to my head!”

“Kagami-kun you’re being insensitive.” Kuroko clarifies.

Kagami mutters something under his breath about how Akashi texts Kuroko everything anyway and Furihata goes red.

“I-It’s nothing, we just kissed. Not even big kisses.” He protests. “I don’t want to go too fast…”

Kuroko clicks his tongue derisively and picks up the ball.

“W-Why did you do that?” Furihata asks.

Kuroko looks away.

“I hate to tell you this but Akashi is not a kind person when it comes to relationships.” The blue-eyed boy says bluntly. “He’ll be in it to achieve something and will not rest until he does. I wish you the best but I feel you must be warned. Akashi always loses interest.”

Furihata feels an anger rise inside him and opens his mouth to defend Akashi but Kuroko turns around and something in his pale blue eyes makes the words catch in Furihata’s throat.

How well did he  _really_  know Akashi?

“Akashi-kun has talent at nearly everything. That includes acting.” Kuroko continues coldly. “I don’t wish you to be just another conquest Furihata-kun.”

Furihata closely examines his feet. Dating Akashi made him happy but was Akashi just taking advantage of him? Furihata’s thoughts run around in circles. He liked the Akashi that had taken a four hour train ride to practice with him at the local park. He liked the Akashi that had stopped offering to buy him flowers and bought him new shoes instead. Was he falling for Akashi simply because he was starved for attention?

Furihata shakes his head to clear the doubts from his mind. He can’t afford to think like that. Determinedly looking at the ground he misses the squeak of the door opening.

“Are you making my boyfriend doubt me, Tetsuya?” A cold voice said from across the gym.

Unlike Kuroko who could blend into the wallpaper just by standing still Akashi knew how to make an entrance. His Rakuzan jacket billowed out behind him and, even though he was one of the shortest people in the gym he nonetheless managed to loom. One is a hard sliver of ruby, the other gleams like molten gold and Furihata swallows hard as he realizes Akashi is _angry._

He strides across the court like it was his school and the rest of the team were the strangers. Furihata stands frozen in place as Akashi walks straight up to him and puts an arm around his shoulder.

“Sorry, I got tired of waiting.” He says in the sweet tone Furihata has grown accustomed to but his eyes are still cold as he looks towards Kuroko.

If looks could kill this one would leave deep bleeding wounds as it exposed the bone. Kuroko bears it calmly without a flicker of change in his expression.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko says without a flicker of fear.

Furihata’s shoulders are shaking and he isn’t even the target of Akashi’s anger.

“So sorry to interrupt but your practice has run overtime and if Furihata and I don’t leave soon we’ll miss the movie.” Akashi’s tone is polite but there is poison behind the words, the politeness obviously for the team's benefit. “And I want to spend some time with my boyfriend before I have to leave.”

“I-I’ll go get changed!” Furihata squeaks and ducks out from under Akashi’s arm.

As he enters the changing room he can hear, from behind him, Akashi’s tone frostier than he had heard it before.

“Do not scare my boyfriend like that Tetsuya.” Akashi draws out the name callously, daring him to object.

Images of sharp scissor blades dancing in his head Furihata quickly blocks everything else out as he heads to the vacant showers. All his old fears of Akashi are showing at once and he’s scared he’ll get caught up in it.

Trying not to slip over on the wet tiles Furihata struggles into his casual clothes as quickly as he could but in the few minutes it takes to make himself presentably what argument, if there had been any, if over.

Akashi is smiling at him, his usual cheery self while the rest of the team, undeniably disturbed, continues packing up after practice. His eyes are once again a warm and welcoming red.

“Shall we?” Akashi gestures towards the door.

“Right.” Furihata manages to control his stutter.

Akashi reaches out and cups Furihata’s cheek, stroking his thumb over a dribble of water that has escaped his towel. Slowly he leans in and Furihata closes his eyes. Akashi presses a gentle kiss just below Furihata’s eye. He immediately goes bright red.

It was one thing where no-one else could see them but this was in front of his team. Shoulders hunch defensively as Furihata looks around but apart from a few amused grins (one of them on Kagami) no-one is mocking them.

“Come on Furihata.” Akashi lightly tugs Furihata’s hand and, ears still burning, Furihata pulls up his bag over his shoulder and lets Akashi lead him out of the gym and to the car.

Akashi, as usual, holds the door for Furihata before climbing in himself.

Akashi pauses after closing the door and leans back against the leather seat. He runs his hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He says calmly and Furihata is surprised.

“You’re sorry you got angry?” He asks.

Akashi looks up surprised.

“I have every right to be angry, I’m sorry you had to witness it.” He says bluntly and Furihata flinches.

That’s right; Akashi was never sorry for his own actions, just those of others.

“How much of what he said is true?” Furihata timidly asks.

“Kuroko is a terrible gossip.” Akashi looks him dead in the eyes, causing Furihata to flinch again. “You cannot let what he says cloud your judgment. You have been enjoying our dates, haven’t you?”

Furihata nods emphatically.

Akashi sighs.

“Then don’t let it bother you. I want to enjoy our time together as well.”

Akashi smiles his charming smile and Furihata feels reassured.

“Furihata…Are you scared of me?” Akashi suddenly asks.

“A little.” Furihata confesses, looking at his knees.

Akashi’s smile shrinks by a few teeth.

“But just a little?”

“Yeah.” Furihata nods. “Akashi is a strong person but I think Akashi is also a kind person.”

Akashi’s smile returns full force and he wraps his arm around Furihata, leaning his head against Furihata’s shoulder.

“We’ve been dating for nearly three weeks now haven’t we?” Akashi says quietly.

Furihata nods again.

“It’s the longest I’ve ever dated anyone.” Akashi murmurs. “I’m not going to abandon you.”

Furihata breathes out. When Akashi said it like that his fears seemed trivial.

“Right, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Akashi straightens up. There is no harshness in the admonishment.

“Sorry.” Furihata stammers instinctively and flinches when he realizes what he has said.

Akashi merely smiles.

By the time the car reaches the movie theatre Furihata’s smile is back. Akashi preordered tickets so they only had to wait in line for food. Akashi paid for the popcorn and Furihata paid for the drinks via their unspoken arrangement.

Akashi hadn’t even tried to rope him into a romance movie or something where they’d have an excuse to hold hands. Furihata wanted to see an action movie, some kind of western superhero thing.

It was really beneath Akashi, he didn’t understand the appeal but not soon after it started Furihata was entranced. Akashi didn’t even pretend to watch the screen. Instead he watched the interplay of colors across Furihata’s pale skin as he gasped along with every predictable plot twist.

Something on screen thumped and Furihata visibly jumped in his seat, his hand reaching out across the arm rest to grab Akashi’s. Akashi smiles as Furihata looks over at him and squeezes his hand for comfort. The short jump scare isn’t repeated but Furihata’s hand stays holding his.

Slowly Akashi edges closer, enjoying the look of pure excitement on Furihata’s face.

By the time the credits start to roll Furihata is practically in Akashi’s lap and Akashi is smiling.

Furihata doesn’t seem to notice they’re still holding hands when they leave the cinema, he’s busy chatting on about the movie with an entranced look in his eyes.

Akashi smiles and nods and largely ignores what he is saying to focus on Furihata’s face. He might not have the picturesque good looks of Kise but when he was genuinely smiling it was like a light had been lit from within.

Akashi’s first impression of Furihata had been that he was very plain but he’s just starting to realize how much of that had been because Furihata was simply apprehensive and withdrawn. When he felt safe he became a much more beautiful person.

Furihata stops midsentence and the tips of his ears flush red.

“Akashi, you’re staring.”

Briefly he looks away and Akashi stops walking. They’re not entirely out of the cinema yet but everyone else is doubling back towards the shopping center whereas they’re taking the shorter less scenic route by the bathrooms straight to the car park.

“T-Thanks for everything.” Furihata says timidly. He pauses to take a deep breath, steeling himself.

With a bright blush Furihata leans in and kisses Akashi. It’s a gentle press of lips, a bit clumsy because of Furihata’s nervousness but it is sweet and enjoyable.

Akashi’s hand slips around Furihata’s waist and the tip of his tongue licks at the corner of their joined lips. Furihata opens his mouth a fraction and Akashi slips his tongue inside.

A jolt of pleasurable feeling runs down Furihata’s spine to between his legs. Akashi’s tongue is hot and slick and wrapping around his, forcing his mouth open wider as Akashi’s fingers run through his hair.

Akashi’s tongue flicks over Furihata’s teeth, enticing him to return the kiss, and Furihata wraps shaking arms around his waist and lightly pushes back with his tongue.

Akashi rewards him by deepening the kiss. One hand is dragging blunt nails down Furihata’s scalp, the other arm presses their bodies together. Tongues slip wetly around each other until Furihata can barely tell whose mouth is whose. Akashi’s tongue seems to be everywhere, playing with Furihata’s clumsy attempts to reciprocate. Teasingly he bites Furihata’s lower lip.

Furihata’s fingers tighten in the fabric on Akashi’s shirt and his eyes close until his back hits the wall.

Akashi breaks the kiss. Both of them pant for breath from the impromptu make-out session. Akashi looks down at Furihata, pinned against the wall between Akashi’s arms. His brown hair sticks up at angles, he is panting for breath and his eyes are wide. A dribble of saliva runs across his chin.

Akashi leans back and wipes his lips on the back of his hand.

“That was hasty of me.” He says and slips his hands into his pockets.


	7. Furihata Kouki does not have an innocent mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50%porn, 50% fluff bdsm warning for the start

Akashi yanks open the car door.

“Get in.” He demands in a low tone.

Wordlessly Furihata climbs in. Akashi slips in beside him and shuts the door.

Furihata looks up at Akashi with brown eyes wide and his lips starting to swell with force of Akashi’s kisses. He waits without sitting for what Akaashi’s going to say next.

“Kneel.” Akashi orders and Furihata’s legs collapse from under him.

Quietly he looks up from between Akashi’s legs and waits. Akashi leans back against the leather seats and sighs. Casually he loosens the collar of his shirt and kicks off his shoes.

Equally carelessly he presses his bare foot against the top of Furihata’s head and pushes it down. Furihata’s forehead is pressed against the ground as Akashi’s toes run through his hair.

Furihata’s shoulders start to shiver as Akashi presses his foot forwards to touch the back of his neck.

“You’re a good dog aren’t you Furihata?” Akashi says softly and moves his foot.

Something cold touches Furihata’s neck and he feels Akashi’s breath on his ear.

“Good enough for a pretty collar.” Akashi pulls it tight.

Akashi tucks a toe under Furihata’s chin, tilting it upwards and tugs on the leash in his hand. It is bright red leather clipped to a ring on the studded collar around Furihata’s neck.

He imperiously extends one hand and Furihata eagerly nuzzles against the open palm.

“Good boy.” Akashi says quietly, stroking his fingers through Furihata’s short brown hair as if he were a pet.

Furihata makes a noise halfway between a whimper and a purr as he leans into Akashi’s touch. The red-head tugs at the leash between strokes in an even rhythm.

“Ah.” Furihata gasps as a particularly hard jerk on his leash jerks him forwards.

Akashi grins.

“You like it, don’t you?” He whispers, running a finger over the collar. “Red suits you.”

Leaning back into the seat he nonchalantly unzips his pants.

“Open your mouth.” Akashi orders in the same cool, even tone that sends a shiver down Furihata’s spine.

Furihata tightly closes his eyes, swallows and obeys.

Akashi clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth disapprovingly.

“Eyes open Furihata. I want to see the look in your eyes when I’m fucking your mouth.” The way Akashi spoke was cold and clear and utterly without a trace of shame or hesitation. He simply expected to be obeyed.

Furihata slowly opens his eyes. Akashi is looking down at him with a sly smile on his face as he tugs his underwear down and pulls his cock free.

“Suck it.” He breathes.

With one of Akashi’s hands in his hair and the other lightly tugging at the leash Furihata tries a tentative lick.

“Harder.” Akashi demands with a rough pull on the leash.

Eagerly opening his mouth wider Furihata takes as much as he can in and starts to suck.

With a jolt Furihata wakes up in bed.

He rolls over and buries his moan in his pillow, flushed red to the tips of his ears. This is so embarrassing; it’s the middle of the night and he hasn’t gotten this hard since the first time he’d worked up the courage to google porn.

And it had been over sucking another guy off as well…Maybe he shouldn't have been watching those kinds of things before bed.

Furihata rolls over and tries to calm his breathing. This is the first time he’d had a dirty dream about someone he actually  _knew._

After the kiss Akashi hadn’t tried anything. In fact he’d seemed almost embarrassed over it and they’d had the car ride home in silence. As they arrived at the bus stop he had said goodbye but not when they’d meet up again.

It was the first time he'd been kissed so enthusiastically, like someone wanted every part of him. In his other kisses he'd been the one giving.

Furihata closed his eyes and tried to recapture the feeling of the dream. Akashi was so _commanding_ when they had kissed. It was a side of him Furihata kind of…liked.

Furihata slips his hand inside his pyjama pants. He had woken up at the wrong time, he thought ruefully. He was so hard it was nearly painful, he must be close.

With a soft sigh he thinks about the dream. A red collar. Would he really want Akashi to treat him like that?

Furihata liked to think he was completely normal but that dream was something different. Akashi being so cool and collected as he ordered Furihata to suck him off. He liked that.

He had school tomorrow… Shamefully Furihata slips back into thoughts of the dream as he jerks off thinking about Akashi.

Kneeling in front of Akashi with that collar around his neck and Akashi’s dick in his mouth…Furihata can picture the way Akashi’s head would loll back and he’d contently moan. Akashi would run his fingers slowly through Furihata’s hair as he worked up the courage to deepthroat him and he would tug at the collar as he slowly thrust in and out of Furihata’s open mouth…

Furihata bites his lip to stop himself from making too much noise as his hand moves faster.

The pace would get faster and faster until he could barely breathe around Akashi’s cock and Akashi would push in deeper with each thrust until…

The thought of Akashi looking down at him and telling him to swallow drives Furihata over the edge. A noise partway between a whimper and a moan hisses through his teeth.

As he pauses to catch his breath Furihata thinks that perhaps he had a problem. It had just been one kiss and he was having these kind of thoughts. He'd already jerked off once when he got home.

He wiped off his hand and caught a glimpse of the clock from the corner of his eye. There was plenty of time before sunrise. He would have to worry about what this meant later…

Furihata manages to fall back asleep without any more strange dreams. By the time the sun is streaming through the gap in his curtains the red collar is just a lingering thought at the back of his mind.

School was boring, not because there was nothing to do but because there was so much he had to do he didn’t have room in his mind to think about anything else.

Especially red collars.

Today was one of the few days they didn’t have practice. Studying took priority for the third years. Even the lunch break was spent with a pudding spoon dangling from his mouth and his maths textbook spread across his knees.

For Furihata the day seemed to pass in a blur of work to do and not enough time to do it until, far too early it seemed, the end bell rang and he was allowed to think of other things.

The moment he stepped out of the gates the thought rose to the top of his mind. There was no doubting he definitely liked Akashi in  _that_  way. It hadn’t just been the dream; the kiss outside the cinema had felt electric.

Furihata finds himself absentmindedly touching his lips as he walked. He starts to color red even though no-one else had seen it.

He’d never had much luck in relationships but Furihata had kissed plenty of girls…

Well maybe not  _plenty…_

Furihata had kissed two girls before but he’d never done anything more than kissing and they hadn’t made him feel quite the same way as Akashi’s kiss had. They hadn’t shown up in his dreams either.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and Furihata nearly leaps out of his skin, shoving his hands into his shorts and pulling out the phone before more than the first bars of ringtone can echo across the tranquil park.

“H-Hello?” His voice stutters as he answers.

There is an awkward pause at the end of the line.

“Is this a bad time? I can call back later.” Akashi replies and Furihata relaxes.

“No, no, I can talk.” Furihata inwardly curses his daydreaming. Now Akashi is going to think he was nervous about him calling.

“I’m afraid this might be a while. I want to talk about our last date.”

A sudden chill that had nothing to do with the weather ran down Furihata’s spine. He stopped walking.

This was it.

He should have known Akashi would never stay interested in him. Somehow he was such a bad kisser Akashi didn't want him or he'd reacted in the wrong way or done something worse to make Akashi give up on him.

“Furihata-kun…” Akashi’s voice crackled slightly over the cellphone’s connection.

To Furihata it seemed so far away. Akashi didn’t even want to  _see_ him to break up.

“I’m sorry for kissing you like that. I must have scared you.”

Furihata blinks. The words take a while to percolate through the coldness that enveloped him.

“I should have asked your permission first and I shouldn’t have been so rough. I let my feelings rule my head and it is unbecoming of me.”

“You’re not breaking up with me?” Furihata’s voice squeaks at the end of the question.

His legs feel weak; he has to sit down.

“If it’s what you want you never have to see me again.” Akashi replies.

Furihata struggles to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I-I’ll admit I was a bit startled but I still want to see you. It was unexpected but…it wasn’t…unpleasant.” Folding his legs Furihata drummed his fingers on the sidewalk.

“Akashi, if I can be honest…I quite liked it. You kissing me.” He says with some difficulty.

There is another awkward pause at the end of the line.

“It was still an unacceptable lapse of control on my part. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but I’m glad to know you haven’t been hurt by my indiscretion.”

A static sigh breezes over the line.

“Furihata-kun I feel it’s important we be honest in this relationship. Do you feel the same way?”

Furihata’s throat feels dry.

“I do.”

“Furihata…I really want you to like me.” Akashi says. “But I am not a very nice person.”

There is a pause but Furihata can tell Akashi is trying to organize his thoughts, not waiting for an answer.

“I knew you weren’t talking about me at the bus stop.” Akashi quietly confesses. “I just used it as an excuse to talk to you because I knew you’d be too intimidated to say no. I thought after that I’d get bored of you but I didn’t.”

Akashi draws a deep breath.

“I’m still not good at talking to people. I’m trying hard, to get to understand people better. It’s just so much easier to just decide what I want and how I have to act to get it but…I don’t know what I want from you.”

There is another brief pause.

 “I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing here.” He confesses. “Just that Kuroko was probably right to warn you. If wanted something simple like your body I would have found a way to coerce you into it by now. I can be very charming if it gets me what I want, I just…”

Akashi’s voice cuts out for a moment.

“I never liked anyone the way I like you. I don’t want to force you to do anything because you’re scared to say no to me. I don't want to be acting differently to avoid startling you. I want this to be a proper relationship.”

“I want that too.” Furihata says quietly as the pause grows longer.

Cicadas chirp in the bushes as Furihata waits on the side of the path with the phone pressed to his ear.

“Furihata…Could you please call me Seijuro?” Akashi asks after the longest pause in the conversation.

“Seijuro,” Furihata repeats and a static little sigh echoes from Akashi. “I-I would also like it if you would call me Kouki.”

“Kouki.” Akashi breathes into the phone and a warm feeling sparks below Furihata’s stomach. “If I haven’t put you off with my babbling I would _very_ much like to see you again.”

“I want to see you too Seijuro.” Furihata is starting to go red with embarrassment just from the conversation.

“A-And I wouldn’t mind if when you did you kissed me again.” He added daringly and Aka-Seijuro laughs.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With a click the call ends and Kouki is left holding the phone to his chest with a strange euphoria threatening to engulf him.

Seijuro really liked him. Seijuro wasn’t going to shove him to the side or abandon him. Seijuro genuinely cared what he thought and was worried about his feelings. Being asked to use his first name feels like being given a knighthood.

Kouki feels so happy it’s like his heart is going to burst, until he remembers if he doesn’t start running he’ll miss his bus and breaks out into a panicked sprint.


	8. Real life has a way of interrupting romances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they're all lovey-dovey it's time for first name basis.

Kouki once again ended up eating his lunch with one hand and trying to read notes with the other. This wasn’t the first such scene in the cafeteria; everyone wanted to be accepted to a good university and there wasn’t much time left before exams.

Kouki’s nerves were more tightly strung than a bowstring, which is why when he realized someone had been calling out for him for the past ten minutes he jolted in his seat and banged his leg on the underside of the table.

“Kuroko!” Privately Kouki thinks it might have been a bit longer than ten minutes that Kuroko has been trying to get his attention.

“We didn’t have practice today did we? I’m so sorry if I forgot!”

Kuroko puts the bottled water down and carefully replaces the lid.

“There wasn’t practice today. When did you last check your phone?”

Kouki blinks, wondering why Kuroko’s asking all these questions.

“This morning before I went to school.” He fumbles in his pocket and manages to hit the power button. Four new messages and one missed call. The missed call was from Seijuro but the messages were all from unknown numbers.

Kouki scrolls through them.

_It is a matter of vital importance that I know the date of your birth to the second if you are to continue this relationship. If your starsigns are not compatible I must demand you end the relationship for the safety of yourself and Akashi. Reply immediately._

_Hiiiii Akashichii’s new boyfriend!_ (。⌒∇⌒)。 _You’ve got to tell me all the cute things he does on dates k? Just between us._  (¬‿¬)

_Hey what-ever-your-name-is tell Akashi to step off for me. I’m too busy for his stupid training regime._

_If you make Aka-chin sad I’ll crush you._

Kouki’s breath catches in his throat at the last message.

“I told them not to bother you.” Kuroko says from behind him.

Kouki jumps; he hadn’t seen him move.

“I want to know, what did you do to Akashi?” He asks bluntly.

Kouki closes his notebook.

“Did something happen to Seijuro?” He asks far quicker than he intended.

Kuroko gives him a strange look.

“Not in so many words…He has been acting differently from usual.”

The look Kouki gives him is genuinely concerned and Kuroko sighs inside.

“He hasn’t kept any kind of romantic partner for nearly as long. Every one of my former teammates is hoping this state of affairs continues.” Seeing Furihata hasn’t entirely caught on Kuroko adds. “He’s happier than he has been for a while.”

“Oh…”

Kuroko pats his shoulder.

“The general hope is that he’ll stay happy.” He takes a deep breath and actually looks around the lunch room to make sure they’re not being watched.

“Akashi-kun…has never been very good at making friends; the generation of miracles is the closest he’s got and they tend to get…overprotective.”

Kouki blinks.

“Should I be worried?” He asks meekly.

“No, it’s nothing.” Kuroko reassures him. “If they try something stupid tell Akashi to put his foot down.”

“Right.” Furihata looks down at the spoon lodged in his pudding.

It was strange but sometimes he forgot Seijuro was the kind of person who could do things like that. He hadn’t really been thinking about what other people would think.

Kuroko smiles.

“You make him happy, you know.” He says. “Do you know what he said to me the time Akashi visited practice?”

Kouki shakes his head.

“He said he trusted you to be able to make your own decisions,  _without_  anyone else forcing you into it.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Kouki confesses, looking at his hands. “He just  _likes_  me.”

Kuroko puts a hand on Kouki’s shoulder.

“I can’t be any help there.” He says honestly. “Just keep being yourself.”

“Yeah, that’ll help.” Kouki murmured under his breath. “Don’t take this the wrong way but the generation of miracles are nuts.”

Kuroko grins.

“Then you’re crazy too for dating one of them. See you at practice.”

Kouki sighs and looks at his pudding.

He wondered what Seijuro wanted. He hadn’t called back since their last conversation…Kouki found himself missing the excited charge of knowing he had a date on the weekend.

For a moment the phone in his hand seems to get heavier. The screen is brightly lit with his one remaining message. Seijuro’s missed call. One press of a button would call him back.

Kouki put his phone back in his pocket and opened his note book. All of a sudden he found himself really wanting to talk to Seijuro but he couldn’t.

He had a test next period.

Kouki once again loses himself in a confusing string of numbers sprawling across his page, muttering to himself under his breath as he tried to understand.

Time seemed to pass too quickly after that. Before he knew it the time of his test had arrived and he spent an hour of quiet terror wrestling with getting a decimal point in the right place.

The haze of terror carries over until the bell rings and he is left staring at his paper in shock. Quickly he manages to pencil in a final number before his test is taken from him and he is turned out of the classroom.

As soon as he can’t see the paper any more his doubts start to rise. He had managed to answer every question and he had shown his working then doubled back to check his work again.

Still he hadn’t felt like he really understood anything. Up until the last seconds he had been agonizing over whether the decimal point was in the right place and he turns that doubt over in his mind while he walks.

“Kouki….”

Then had he reduced the fractions enough? He would lose points if they were too large wouldn’t he?

“Kouki!”

His head jerks up and a wide smile spread across his face. He had been so caught up in worrying over school he had completely forgotten the way they still meet up at the bus-stop.

“Seijuro!”

The red-head raises a hand in greeting and Kouki stops staring at his feet.

“Didn’t you hear my call?” Seijuro asks as he shuffles over to make room for Kouki on the bench beside him.

Kouki shakes his head.

“I had a test. I was studying for it all day.”

Seijuro smirks.

“That explains the gloomy look on your face.” He clicks his tongue. “I guess this is a surprise then.”

“Yeah.” Kouki sits down on the bench and drops his bag to the ground with a thump. “Sometimes it feels like I don’t even have the time to play basketball anymore.”

Shyly he walks his fingers along the wooden slats without looking at them until they lightly touch Seijuro’s.

Seijuro’s grin grows. Kouki was so shy about public displays of affection. Lightly Seujuro curls his fingers around Kouki’s, the touch casual enough that no one watching would think anything of it. They both knew it was more than an accidental bump of fingers.

Kouki sharply looked away before he started to blush.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Seijuro says calmly. “I apologize. My father has been concerned about my grades.”

It is a tiny twitch of motion of Seijuro’s other hand, held on his lap. It starts to curl into a fist.

“He has forbidden me from leaving the house.” Seijuro turns and smiles but it is not his usual cheerful grin. “It doesn’t look like we’ll be able to on a date for a while.”

“But you’re still my…boyfriend.” Kouki’s voice catches before the word but he still forces it out into the open.

Two schoolgirls on the benches next to them notice and one starts to giggle. The other leans in closely and whispers something behind her hand.

Kouki swiftly looks at the ground.

“How do you deal with that?” He says quietly to himself.

“I don’t let it bother me but having money helps.” Seijuro says and puts an arm around Kouki’s shoulder. “Of course if they’re really bothering me Murasakibara had another growth spurt and I can ask him to beat people up.”

Kouki looks up.

Seijuro is wearing a light and joking smile.

“Don’t let anyone make you feel ashamed for who you like.” He says softly then leans in and lightly kisses Kouki’s cheek.

The girls squeal and Kouki goes bright red.

“Seijuro!” He yelps.

“Sorry, sorry, you looked so cute. I couldn’t help it.” Seijuro laughs.

He puts his fingers under Kouki’s chin and lifts it up.

“I know you have more pride than to let other people define you.”

He flicks Kouki’s forehead with a fingernail.

“Ouch!” Kouki puts his hand over the spot.

“Hold your head up high o.k? For me.” Seijuro smiles, a warm genuine smile that makes Kouki feel warm as well.

Without thinking he leans in and kisses Seijuro lightly on the lips.

The girls squeak and Seijuro raises his hand to touch his lips.

“You kissed me.”

“I did.” Kouki says defensively.

Seijuro slowly smiles and pulls Kouki closer to him.

“I’ve missed you terribly.” He says quietly.

The tips of his ears red with embarrassment (they very obviously had an audience) Kouki leans in and rests his head on Seijuro’s shoulders. When Seijuro brings his arm around further and completes the hug a hot feeling blooms in his chest.

“I’ve missed you as well.” He sighs. “I guess it’s just school work…”

Seijuro smiles at him then the expression changes into something colder, more calculating.

“Kouki, what is your test average?” He asks.

“Uh…75.” Kouki says meekly.

It’s easy to tell by Seijuro’s smouldering gaze that he is, naturally, the kind of student who has gotten 100 since the first time he had to take a test.

“I’ve been studying really hard recently; I’m sure I did better on my last test!” He yelps.

“Kouki, would you like me to tutor you?” Seijuro suddenly asks.

Kouki looks up at him.

“My father won’t let me out of the house until after the university entrance exams but he can’t object to me tutoring you over the internet.” Seijuro explains and Kouki finally clicks to what he is suggesting.

A way for them to talk every day and still be ready for the exams.

“Yes! I’d like that.” The first part of the sentence comes out too loud and the girls giggle again.

Seijuro squeezes his shoulder. Why was it the little touches that Kouki suddenly seemed to be paying more attention to?

“Then let’s see if we can get you up to a 90 point average and maybe we can do something together over the holidays.” He says with a smile.

Kouki swears he can feel his heart beating faster. He wonders what exactly Seijuro means by that.

“What test did you have?” Seijuro asks and the warm feeling inside Kouki stays even as Seijuro then proceeds to quiz him on maths questions until the bus arrives.


	9. Furihata Kouki shares some secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book Akashi is quoting from is a (translated) copy of Machiavelli's The Prince, being from a category of books that were pretty much self-help books for new rulers. It is notable for stating “And here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved.” but few remember the next sentence is "Nevertheless a prince ought to inspire fear in such a way that, if he does not win love, he avoids hatred; because he can endure very well being feared whilst he is not hated."

Kouki taps his pencil against his front teeth. The marks scrawled across the paper have become increasingly frantic down to the point.

“So then X is…28?” He asks nervously.

Without meaning to he finds himself holding his breath.

“Correct.” Seijuro smiles. “Well done.”

Kouki exhales.

“It’s bad enough I have homework, you don’t have to give me extra quizzes.” He complains as he puts down his pencil.

“I have a responsibility to make sure my student succeeds do I not?” Seijuro raises an eyebrow. You’re doing well, I’m proud of you.”

“You sound like my mom.” Kouki leans back on his chair. “What are you reading anyway?”

Seijuro raises his book so Kouki can see the title. It is the same book he was reading at the bus stop when they first met.

“It’s a rather old book but one my father enjoyed having me read. Every now and then I reread it.” He smiles and reads a passage aloud from the page he is on.

“I say that every prince must desire to be considered merciful and not cruel. He must, however, take care not to misuse this mercifulness. … A prince, therefore, must not mind incurring the charge of cruelty for the purpose of keeping his subjects united and confident; for, with a very few examples, he will be more merciful than those who, from excess of tenderness, allow disorders to arise, from whence spring murders and rapine; for these as a rule injure the whole community, while the executions carried out by the prince injure only one individual.”

Kouki goes a bit pale. Seijuro sounded almost bored with the book as if he already knew the answers.

With a small sigh barely audible over the soft static crackle of the microphone Seijuro puts the book on some out of sight shelf.

“Sorry, I doubt you’re interested in politics.” He tries to smile reassuringly but it seems distracted. “We’ll talk about something else.”

“Like what?” Kouki asks, trying to dispel the feeling he’s been given an order.

Seijuro leans in and taps his fingers against his lips.

“Kuroko won’t tell me. How did he and Kagami end up together?”

“We agreed not to talk about that.” Kouki pauses and sharply looks to the side. “But…Our coach made us swear an oath that if we lost the tournament we’d confess to the person we liked naked.”

Seijuro’s eyes widen.

“You’re kidding me!” He says with a gleeful grin.

“I am not! I was so embarrassed I nearly died!” Kouki yelps. “I was lucky she promised not to tell anyone.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Seijuro tries to hide his smile.

“Well…” Kouki pauses in doubt. “Kagami actually dealt with it really well. He waited until we were in the Changing Rooms to confess, seeing as he was naked then anyway. I think he ended up saying more than he meant to because it ended up with him asking Kuroko on a date. He looked pretty brave for a guy without underwear.”

Kouki smiled to himself.

“Then Kuroko turned around and asked if he still had confess if the person he liked confessed first, just like that. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.”

“That sounds like him.” Seijuro laughed. “Well then, let’s hope Kagami’s the one to break the streak.”

“Streak?” Kouki asks.

“Ah, forgive my indelicacy but Kuroko has a habit of devoting himself too much to others. He deserves to have that devotion returned for once. His lights have a tendency to forget how much they mean to him. It’s sad how often he has ended up the supporting character in his own story.”

There is a brief sombre pause as Kouki considers this. He frowns.

“I suppose I have a tendency to get over attached to my friends.” Seijuro smiles and rests his head on his hands. “Don’t consider my opinion any kind of final verdict on the matter.”

“Right.”

“You know I find that part of you attractive.”

“Huh?” Yet another conversation seems to be getting away from Kouki.

“You’re smarter than people give you credit for. You listen before you act.”

Kouki blinks as he tries to process the compliment.

“I suppose that’s also why you had trouble with girls.”

“Hey!” Kouki bristles and Seijuro laughs.

“You come off as indecisive.” Seijuro elaborates.

“Unless you’re dating a specific kind of girl no-one wants someone who waits for them to make the decisions. They want someone who will just know what they want by benefit of their relationship and act on it. Too many people are obsessed with having a Romeo and Juliet kind of passion. They forget that they were teenagers who knew each other for less than a week and six people died because of it. That’s a tragedy not a romance.”

The red-head winks.

“If it helps I think that attitude is shallow. Believing that there is someone who will fit perfectly into your life because you’re destined is weak willed. If the Red String of Fate is real why would it link to someone the exact same as you? Only a narcissist would think that’s love.”

Seijuro sighs.

“I’m rambling aren’t I?” He smiles faintly. “I enjoy talking to you. It’s relaxing.”

There is another short pause.

“When do you get ungrounded?” Kouki says to break the silence.

“When I move out of the house.” Seijuro says informally. “My father doesn’t want me dating. It might spoil my reputation but...My time is my own. If I want to spend it with you that is my choice. I like you.”

Kouki swallows nervously. Seijuro’s red eyes are deadly serious and seem to be drilling into him.

“I like you too.” He says with a curiously warm feeling settling in his chest at the confession.

“Our hour is nearly up.” Seijuro says soberly. “Next time be quicker on the worksheets so I can talk to you for longer. Stop second-guessing and next time I see you…I’ll find a special way to reward you.” Seijuro’s voice drops seductively low.

Kouki’s throat suddenly feels dry and a cold prickling feeling runs down his spine.

“I miss you!” He manages to gasp out before the call ends.

Before the call cuts out he has time to see Seijuro smile; wide, genuine and warm in a way that made his heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat. He slams his head down on the desk and grits his teeth. Now he’s going to have to study even harder…


	10. A long awaited reward

“And done.” Kouki hits enter. “Finally.”

Seijuro smiles.

“Good time. Now send me the files and I’ll check your workings.”

Time passed quickly. School was a constant cycle of practise tests and memorization until he found himself dreaming of maths problems.

Even though it came with extra homework Kouki looked forward to talking with Seijuro. Funnily enough Seijuro never seemed to need to study. He was always doing something but it was never revision the same as him.

Seijuro always seemed busy with research. Kouki had seen papers from just about every university he could recall laid out in front of the red-head as well as other files. In addition to tutoring Kouki he was head of the student council and, naturally, captain of the basketball team as well.

Then there was his school work. Seijuro was already taking some ridiculously advanced classes. Kouki thought his English class was hard enough but Seijuro was studying Shakespeare.

It was almost surreal how little sense Seijuro’s study made and he gave up any attempt to get Seijuro to explain things to him.

“Everything looks good.” Seijuro smiles. “You’re doing well.”

Kouki smiles back. His grades have gotten much better since Seijuro started tutoring him. His parents were grateful his schoolwork was improving and they didn’t have to pay.

“Thank you.” Kouki says with a grin as he leans back.

It was nice feeling not being so worried about his grades, in maths at least. Seijuro was happy to give him a little help in other subjects as well.

“If I didn’t mean it I would have said it.” He replies curtly but he is smiling too. “Actually…I have a special reward for you.”

Seijuro leans in closer to the monitor. His rubious eyes piercing even through the camera.

“Kouki…this weekend. I want to see you.”

Kouki’s throat feels dry.

“I-I have basketball practise but…” Kouki pauses.

“Cancel it.” Seijuro overrides him coldly. His tone is one that brooks no argument.

“I can cancel it.” Kouki finishes the sentence and blinks.

Was it just him or did Seijuro sound cold when he mentioned practise? It’s hard to tell now Seijuro is smiling warmly at him. Maybe that chill order was just in his imagination.

“Perfect. I’ve missed seeing you.” Seijuro smiles so sweetly it is hard to feel on guard. “My father is letting me use the beach house for the weekend. I want you to come with me. It’ll just be the two of us.”

“Huh? For the whole weekend?” Kouki asks before he can stop himself.

“Naturally. I want to make up for not seeing you in so long.” Seijuro is still smiling but it shrinks a bit. His red eyes have the hard gleam they always got when he felt something was in his way. He is a little disappointed in Kouki’s reaction.

Kouki, who had been getting practise in reading Seijuro’s subtle expressions, realizes his mistake. Seijuro’s clearly gone to great lengths to arrange this and the first thing out of his mouth was a complaint.

“That sounds great! I’d been nice to relax for a bit.” He smiles widely to let Seijuro know he does appreciate it.

“I’ll book the train tickets.” Seijuro’s red eyes light up and his smile widens again.

“Uh…What do I need to pack?”

“Not much. Casual clothes for the two days, the weather forecast is favourable, and a swimsuit mainly. Things like towels and bedding will of course be provided.”

Seijuro steeples his fingers.

“Bring your basketball shoes as well. Your coach can’t complain if you do some training while you’re staying with me.”

“She’ll complain anyway.” Kouki says darkly and then stops to smile at Seijuro. “But don’t go easy on me or she’ll know about it! The Interhigh is coming up after all.”

Seijuro looks over his fingertips.

“Don’t worry, I want a rematch during the Interhigh. I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“I won’t go easy on you too!” Kouki blurts out.

“I would be disappointed if you did.”

Kouki flashes a nervous smile. It was hard to tell sometimes what Seijuro wanted to hear from him.

Seijuro folds his fingers together and smiles.

“I look forward to seeing you soon.” He says cordially

“Me too!” Kouki manages a cheerful reply before Seijuro ends their call.

Leaning back on his chair Seijuro permits his smile to grow.

It had worked.

Kouki would be all his for two whole days.

It had taken some planning to get to this point. He was legally an adult now which meant his relationship with his father had gotten more cordial. It had taken a lot of bargaining to obtain the beachfront property for the weekend, regardless of the fact it wouldn’t be in use.

His father always has his best interests at heart, or rather the best interests of the future of the family.

Seijuro was known as highly skilled at chess but even he couldn’t beat his father at the game. How his actions would influence his future was something that always hovered behind his father’s words. He wasn’t just Seijuro, he was Akashi Seijuro. His family would always come before himself as a person. Every discussion they had was cordial and logical and ended up defining the line between Seijuro’s wants and needs.

Seijuro wanted to see Kouki. It had taken time and patient words but Kouki started to see him as Seijuro over Akashi. That was something he found valuable for its rarity.

Kouki had made progress, both as a person and in his studies. He was more confident when he talked to Seijuro and that was something he found attractive.

Seijuro had no idea what falling in love would be like. He always thought the flowers and chocolates love-at-first-sight spiel was just a clever piece of viral marketing and he was beyond that. However he was definitely attracted to Kouki.

It was a certain kind of charm Kouki had. Unpredictable in places but enough to stimulate rather than put him on guard. By and large he was perceptive but also charmingly naïve in certain areas. Physically he wasn’t the most attractive boy Seijuro had ever played basketball with but when he was speaking about something he was very passionate about his back straightened up and his eyes lost that flighty cast.

Seijuro had fantasized about him. Now he had a whole weekend to see if Kouki would be interested in the kid of reward he really wanted to give…

He was a developing child after all, Seijuro reminded himself, forcibly suppressing his libido wouldn’t do any good.


	11. Furihata Kouki gets nervous easily

Bars of light and darkness flickered across the seats, the sun arching through the window as the bus rattled onwards.

An entire weekend alone with Akashi Seijuro.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful. He had greatly missed spending time with his boyfriend. Part of him couldn’t believe he still had a boyfriend, by now he’d usually have messed something up. He was still a bit scared he was going to mess things up.

Talking with him every day online was entertaining but now they were going to meet again there was a buzz of fear lurking inside him that he would somehow embarrass himself.

Sometimes Kouki wished he could switch his brain off. He was going to spend a weekend with his boyfriend after not seeing him in so long. He should be happy, not worrying about every little thing that could possibly go wrong.

Kouki finds he is drumming his fingers on the top of his suitcase apprehensively and stops himself.

If nothing else Seijuro would be disappointed in him for worrying and he _hated_ disappointing Seijuro.

It wasn’t that he was scared of him. Despite the aura of command he seemed to wear like a cloak Kouki found he felt most upset when he didn’t say a thing because Seijuro had expected better of him and he had let him down.

That was the thing he was afraid of. That he’d do something so incredibly bone-headed that Seijuro would no longer see what made him like Kouki in the first place.

Sometimes Kouki wished he had more self-confidence. It seems everyone he knew was talented at something, even Kuroko had his own special talent. He didn’t have anything special about him. Even if Seijuro said he didn’t mind it still worried him.

There was another thing was worrying him too. It had been months since they started dating and now they were going to spend the night together. His fingers brush briefly over his lips.

Kouki was a teenage boy with an internet connection; he had read quite an amount of porn and he was worrying.

If he put it far out of his mind he could ignore the fact that Seijuro was in every way better than him. Now what he was uncomfortably fixated on was the fact that it wasn’t just that he’d never had a boyfriend.

He’d never had sex.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; his relationships just never gone long enough that he would be comfortable asking. Besides from what he had read sex between guys looked like it hurt. Especially for the first timers.

Akashi had dates, Akashi had dated plenty of people before and he was very attractive. Of course he had…experience in that as well.

What if he wanted to…do things?

Furihata burrows his face in his bag to hide the fact he is starting to blush. Even thinking about it is weird.

The lurch of the bus stopping forces him to look up. He’s here.

Normally he would be worrying about the price of getting to a whole other part of the country but he’d started to get used to Akashi paying for transport. It made the fact that he lived in Kyoto a bit easier.

It really is warm. Cicadas are chirping outside, the brown bodied insects stirring up a din with their wings as they clung to every available surface.

It’s a popular holiday destination after all. Lots of people were getting off at the station. Kouki finds himself accidentally shunted to the side.

The tide of people parts around familiar red hair though, Seijuro stands out in the crowd like a beacon. His eyes are fixed on the bus and as he catches sight of Kouki he smiles.

As the sea of legs clears Kouki realizes why everyone was moving around him.

“Kouki, this is Vince.”

Seijuro bends down to scratch the Doberman behind its floppy ears. Its dark eyes focus intently on Kouki. The dog is nowhere near as cute as Nigou. It sits like a soldier. Defensively he clutches at his bag.

“Vince, this is Kouki.” Seijuro smiles and looks up at him. “Give me your hand.”

Kouki tentatively reaches out. Seijuro grabs his hand and holds it in front of the dog’s nose. He freezes as the animal opens its mouth, many sharp looking teeth glinting, politely sniffs his fingers then gives his hand a little lick.

He squeaks and Seijuro can’t help but smile.

“Vince, friend.” He says in a stern voice and the dog wags its tail.

It doesn’t look like the Doberman’s he has seen in movies and he takes while to realize it’s because it has floppy ears and a long tail.

Akashi pats its head again, the intimidating figure of a dog seeming to relax now his master has introduced them.

“I didn’t know…Vince…would be joining us.” Kouki says nervously.

“My father wants me to keep safe and he’d pine if I was gone too long. The name is English, by the way, meaning Victor. It’s good to have a name that he doesn’t hear too often so he doesn’t get confused about when he’s being addressed.” Akashi explains as he cheerfully pats the dog.

“Vince, down.” He orders casually.

With the obedience of perfect training the dog drops to lie on the ground and Akashi scratches along his back.

“I didn’t know you had a pet.” Kouki says softly, kneeling down beside him.

The black-furred dog regally accepts his petting.

“When I was younger and more naïve than I’d like to admit I asked my father for a puppy for my birthday. He’s a purebred.” Seijuro confesses and smiles.

Kouki smiles back and jumps in surprise as the dog licks at his fingers again.

“He likes you.” Seijuro says cheerfully.

“Right.” Kouki laughs briefly and returns to patting the dog.

It wasn’t what he was expecting but the black dog had a regal air about it, just like Seijuro did and just like Seijuro they weren’t as scary up close.

The dog seems to appreciate the attention. His tail wags back and forth.

Looking up from scratching the dog Kouki accidentally meets Seijuro eyes and has to force himself not to blush.

All of a sudden he is remembering their phone conversation from months ago. That’s right, next time they met in person he had promised to kiss him.

Did Seijuro remember? He couldn’t be sure but it this moment he is sure Seijuro does.

With his heart suddenly leaping into his throat he leans over and kisses Seijuro on the lips. The dog wonders why the patting has stopped and sits up, bumping into his chest and causing him to nearly bite his tongue.

Seijuro laughs, gives him and tender peck on the lips and stands.

“It’s not far to go to the house.” He raises his hand with the leash wrapped around it. “I figured I could walk Vince at the same time….”

The red-head straightens up. The dog stands too, still wagging his long tail. Kouki slings his bag over his shoulder and takes Seijuro’s offered hand. With the dog at his left and Kouki on his right Seijuro sets off at a brisk pace away from the bus stop.


	12. Akashi Seijuro attempts seduction

The dark tarmac is really warm underfoot, baked by the summer sun until Kouki could feel in through the soles of his shoes. The path leads away from the town towards the golden sands of the beach.

It’s later than he thought it would be, even for summer. The beach is nearly abandoned. Kouki finds himself turning to watch the waves on the shore. The sun was sinking fast and the light made them sparkle…

“Are you hungry Kouki?” Seijuro asks, lightly squeezing his hand.

“Y-Yeah!” Gods how he _hated_ the way his voice faltered. It never failed to make him sound weak and nervous.

Seijuro didn’t seem to mind. Kouki was sure he had just gotten used to it.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t book any earlier buses without you leaving for the train at two in the morning.” He smiles. “But there is something I want to show you.”

Seijuro squeezes his hand reassuringly as he leads Kouki away from the people and the paved paths along the grassy tops of the sand dunes. There are only a few houses here, spaced out behind the dunes and very clearly fenced off. Some even have boat ramps leading straight down into the water.

Seijuro’s house is the first on the block. He lets go off Kouki’s hand for a moment to unlatch the white wooden gate. The door swings open with barely a creak to the immaculately manicured green lawn beyond and the elegant white stone path that ran through it. The house itself was impressively sleek and modern in design with an unrivalled view over the beach.

Seijuro enters a five digit code on the inconspicuous keypad by the glass doors and slides both the glass fronted doors open.

“Wow.” Kouki can’t help but say. Everything was so shiny and black and new looking. The TV alone took up most of the wall and the seats were (no doubt imported) black leather. The floor looked like some exotic hardwood.

“It’s actually more modern than my house. Father finds it impresses guests; after all that’s the reason to own a beach house.”

Seijuro chuckles and unclips Vince’s leash. Casually the dog strolls into the room and up the stairs. He walks into the kitchen.

“I managed to convince my father to let me take Vince instead of a servant so I’ll be preparing dinner.”

Kouki nervously lets his bag slip onto the hard wood floor and follows him into the kitchen. Everything there is sleek and black and shiny too. He has no idea what half of it is.

“You can cook.”

Seijuro smirks with an unashamed pride.

“I have learnt all kinds of skills; cooking is among the more useful. The caretaker was instructed to stock the fridge before they left so there’s sure to be ingredients. ”

He turns his bright red eyes on Kouki.

“Would you like to help? We’ll be done faster with two sets of hands.”

“Oh…Um, I failed Home Economics…” Kouki starts to apologize with a downwards drop of his shoulders.

“Can I trust you to hold a knife without removing a finger?” Seijuro asks with that faint trace of a smile that meant he was making a joke as he sets some ingredients on the bench. “Then you can chop vegetables for the salad.”

“Right.”

Seijuro slides a chopping board in front of him with a silver handled knife balanced on top and a punnet of tiny tomatoes. They almost look like little hearts.

“Strawberry tomatoes. They’re good roasted but just as nice fresh. Feel free to try one. They’re sweet.” Seijuro says he bends down.

He deftly pulls out a large skillet and sets it on the stove top. Kouki tries to pretend he wasn’t looking at the red-head’s ass by picking up a tomato and trying it.

The heart-shaped fruit is about the size of a cherry and pops in his mouth when he bites down. It really is sweet. He swallows easily.

“So do I chop them in half?” He hesitantly asks.

Seijuro is preparing a couple of fresh fish fillets. He nods and continues coating the fish with flour.

Kouki picks up the knife and makes a swift, decisive slice. Both heart shaped halves slip apart.. The juice glistens.

“Ah, not like that.” Seijuro’s hand touches his forearm.

Kouki jumps. Seijuro moves like a ghost. The red-head leans in close behind him and his breath tickles the air on the back of Kouki’s neck.

O-O.k. he is really close!

Seijuro’s hand slides over his arm and closes over his hand. With care he adjusts Kouki’s grip on the knife.

“You should hold it like this. It’s a cleaner cut.”

His hands trail up Kouki’s arms to his shoulders. He sets them square, ghosting a hand up the small of his back to get him to stand up straight. Kouki jolts at the touch as Seijuro’s hand slips up his shoulders.

“See isn’t that better?” Seijuro says right by his ear and leans in closer.

Kouki swallows and the knife drops down. The tomato cuts cleanly in half with little effort.

Akashi moves back to lay the fish in the pan and Kouki breathes out. He keeps his body in the position as he chops up the ingredients Seijuro gives him. It seems like no time at all before the bowl is full and Seijuro replaces the knife with an oversized spoon for tossing the salad.

With an elegant twist of his wrist he slips the fish onto the waiting bed of wild rice and turns off the stove. He picks up both plates with ease and gestures for Kouki to pick up the bowl and follow him.

Kouki nervously follows him back into the lounge and out the glass doors.

Beyond is a balcony overlooking the ocean. In the time they’ve been cooking the sun has started to set and the formerly sparkling blue ocean is now a sea of gold and flaming oranges.

The sky itself is gold and bruised purple with pale pink clouds. The air is still warm and there are cicada’s chirping nearby. The only other sounds are the waves on the shoreline and the occasional call of a sea bird.

There is a wooden table on the balcony overlooking the ocean. It has already been set with cutlery and a pitcher of water with lemon slices, shielded from the light by a spreading umbrella.

“I’ve wanted to watch the sunset with you for a while.” Seijuro says softly.

He lays down the plates and directs Kouki to sit on a chair beside him. The sunset is beautiful and the food laid out in front of him looks like a restaurant meal.

Seijuro sits in the set next to him and pours water into his glass. The sun slips behind the ocean, leaving behind the bright glow with none of the glare as Kouki eats.

It isn’t long before Vince pads out onto the balcony to join them. The dog sits there with his tail slowly wagging and looks up at them with round eyes until Seijuro goes and orders him to leave, pouring more kibble into the dog's bowl before he rejoins the table.

After dinner is finished Seijuro produces some kind of fruit tart with berries and cream. The red-head insists on feeding him the first strawberry by hand. He smiled as he wiped a streak of cream off Kouki’s cheek.

The vibrant gold of the sunset fades into a sedate blue, marked with fading yellow fringes. The sky above is a deep indigo color and the white crescent of the moon is clearly visible.

The entirety of dinner has been in silence. Kouki can’t help but feel like Seijuro has been waiting for him to say something or do something. Every time he opened his mouth to try and speak his tongue had felt like rubber and he’d just put food in it instead.

Seijuro doesn’t stop looking at him until the food is all gone.

Kouki swallows drily. There is nothing left but the tiniest crumbs on his plate and the silence.

“Thank you for the meal.” He says formally.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Seijuro says with a smile and the pause draws out.

Seijuro is looking straight at him.

“I guess I’ll take my plate back to the kitchen…” Kouki hesitantly says and picks it up.

“Right…” Seijuro’s voice gives nothing away as he picks up the rest of the dishes and helps Kouki carry them inside and lay them on the bench.

He seems…disappointed somehow but Kouki isn’t sure what he should be doing. He is starting to feel a little panicked.

With care he puts down his plates on the bench and fakes a smile.

“So I guess it’s time for bed?” He says and nearly bites his tongue when Seijuro moves towards him.

His red eyes go dark and he pins Kouki up against the slick black refrigerator door.

“I am trying to seduce you. Don’t ignore me!” He says bluntly.

He leans in and presses his lips softly against Kouki’s. When the brunette doesn’t make any attempt to push him back or pull away he slips his tongue into Kouki’s mouth.

Kouki’s eyes widen.

He is suddenly struck by the feeling that it had been _months_ since Seijuro kissed him like that in the movie theater. He kisses back, sloppily, but it feels like something he’s been waiting to do since he arrived.

Seijuro responds to Kouki’s eagerness by pressing their bodies closer together. He is a _much_ better kisser than Kouki is and each clumsy swipe of the brunette’s tongue is met with a more experienced curl that makes his stomach burn.

Seijuro’s hands are in his hair, cupping his cheek, running down his chest and up his shirt…

A sharp tingle of sensation runs through his body as Seijuro’s fingers run over his nipple. Kouki yelps into the kiss and pulls away.

There is a glisten of saliva on Seijuro’s lips. Kouki looks away, his cheeks burning bright red.

“You can just _say._ ” He says softly.

Already the fire in Kouki’s stomach is turning to ice.

Seijuro looks straight at him and the fading sunset light his eyes are so cold they look the maroon of old blood.

“It’s o.k. if you don’t feel the same way about me or we’re going too fast. Just _talk to me._ ” Seijuro’s voice is soft and comforting but with a sadness under the words.

The unexpected melancholy of tone is enough to snap Kouki out of his deep embarrassment. His voice comes out louder than he was intending.

“Seijuro, this is my first time and I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing!”


	13. Furihata Kouki loses his virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick sucking is involved. Akashi is acting nicer than usual because it's Furihata's first time and he wants his boyfriend to enjoy it. More of the toys in the drawer will have use in later chapters.

“Ah.”

Kouki's face is burning red enough to match Seijuro’s hair.

“So you are a…?”

“Virgin. Yeah.” Kouki says in a small voice.

He looks down and rubs his forearm in embarrassment. Seijuro raises his chin so he can make eye contact.

“Kouki-kun.” He says. “I do not like when you ignore me.”

“S-Sorry.” Kouki stammers.

Seijuro smiles, wide and genuine, and has a little laugh to himself.

Before Kouki has time to feel the laugh is at his expense Seijuro kisses his forehead.

“No wonder you were acting nervous. Inexperience is nothing to worry about.”

The cold back of the refrigerator hums. There is a dribble of saliva on Kouki’s lips. Seijuro leans in closer and pulls Kouki into his arms.

“I’ve been looking so forward to spending some time alone with you…” 

He strokes the boy’s brown hair.

Kouki leans into the hug and curls his arms around Seijuro’s back.

“Y-Yeah. Me too.” He swallows. “I do want to though. With you.”

Why wasn’t there a way to say this that wasn’t embarrassing?!

He swallows, draw in a deep breath and steels himself. He presses his lips against Seijuro’s with determination. He hopes it works better than broken sentences.

“I think I might need tutoring in this as well.” He mumbles.

Seijuro laughs.

“It would be my pleasure.” Seijuro smiles. “May I touch you again?” 

“Yeah.” Kouki says and exhales.

Seijuro leans in to kiss him again and runs his hand up Kouki’s shirt again. He splays his fingers over Kouki’s stomach and holds them there. He breaks the kiss to nibble at Kouki’s neck. He breathes out by the brunet’s ear.

“I want to make you happy Kouki.” He whispers and moves his hand into the waistband of Kouki’s pants. 

“And I need you to tell me whether that involves me just holding you like this..." He leans in closer.

"Or fucking you in every room of the house.”

A quiver runs down Kouki’s spine as Seijuro’s hand cups him.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” Kouki asks as he feels himself get hard.

“Of course” Seijuro takes a step backwards and wraps his arms around Kouki’s shoulders.

Vince is lying by the door in a black wicker basket. He wags his tail as they pass. Kouki sees him cock his head to the side and whines before the door closes.

There is one bed. Hardwood headboard, black silky sheets and big enough to fit three people in. Kouki sits on it and strips off his shirt. Seijuro, locking the door, does the same and sits on the bed beside him. 

Damn Seijuro was attractive, Kouki thinks to himself. He had such a toned athletic body. It was all lean well defined muscles. Was it just him or did Seijuro’s pants look a little tight around the crotch?

“Is this o.k?” Seijuro asks with concern in his eyes. 

“Perfect.” Kouki replies and he leans in and kisses him.

Seijuro slips his tongue back into Kouki’s mouth. He curls his arms around Kouki’s bare shoulders and starts toying with his nipples. Seijuro is tender in his touching. He strokes his hands down Kouki’s stomach until he’s touching the brunet’s pants. Kouki's arousal is already tenting the dark fabric.

“What do you want me to do?” Seijuro asks as he toys with the zipper.

Kouki bends down to struggle out of his pants and underwear. He flops back on the bed with his cheeks still a bit red and looks Seijuro in the eyes.

“I-I don’t know.” He says, feeling embarrassed now he’s naked and without a doubt turned on. “Touch it? I just want you to make me feel good…”

Seijuro rolls over on top of him. His red fringe is falling over his eyes as he looks straight down at Kouki. He kisses and sucks at Kouki’s neck while his hand strokes up Kouki’s stomach.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast or too slow o.k?” He commands in a gentle tone as his fingers dip lower.

“R-Right.” Kouki half whispers and closes his eyes. Seijuro was good at this. “You can go faster.”

Seijuro attacks his neck with enthusiasm. He takes a patch of pale skin into his mouth and sucks on it until he’s sure it will leave a mark. Kouki squirms.

Seijuro takes care to gauge Kouki’s reactions to every touch. He kisses and licks down to his boyfriend’s chest and flicks a nipple with the tip of his tongue. Kouki bites his lip and makes a small moaning sound.

“There’s no-one else here Kouki. Please, be as loud as you like.” Seijuro says to reassure him and repeats the motion on the other nipple.

This time the little moan is louder as Kouki stops trying to keep the noise inside. Seijuro smiles and kisses down Kouki’s stomach. He spreads his fingers across the other boy’s abs and breathes out. Kouki’s stiffening cock twitches.

Seijuro stands.

“I’ll get things ready.” The dark wood table beside the bed has a drawer in it.

Seijuro tugs the drawer open. 

He’s arrived before Kouki and has been preparing. Kouki props himself up on his elbows. He can see a book, a few bright packets of condoms and two bottles of lubricants. Behind these are a few more exotic objects. Kouki doesn’t get a good look at them before the drawer closes.

“Safety first.” Seijuro undoes the condom packet like he's done it a thousand times before.

Kouki slumps back down with his cheeks flushing red. He looks at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. This isn't a dream. He and Seijuro are going to…He blushes and tries to steady his breathing.

“Seeing as it’s your first time I want to do something special for you.” Seijuro croons and grips Kouki around the waist. “Let me suck you off.”

“Huh?” Kouki opens his eyes. “You want to…?”

Seijuro strokes soft fingers down Kouki’s thighs and smiles.

“I want your first time to be a good memory.” He licks the skin of Kouki’s thigh. “So I thought tonight I could just focus on you. We can work our way up to other things…”

“Y-Yeah.” Kouki stutters. He swallows. “I’d like that.”

He looks at the ceiling and takes a deep breath in.

Seijuro kisses his stomach while stroking his fingers up the insides of Kouki’s thighs.

He breathes out, feeling a twitch between his legs as Seijuro rolls on the condom. It feels weird not being able to see what is happening . Still, he doesn’t think he’d be able to take watching this.

“You’re getting harder Kouki.” Seijuro chuckles as he runs his tongue in a slow motion up Kouki’s cock. “Do you like this?”

“Yeah…” Kouki sighs.

“How about this?” Seijuro’s tongue runs over his tip and Kouki whimpers.

“That’s good.” Kouki says, his tone starting to quiver. There was no way this was the first dick Seijuro’s sucked.

Seijuro licks at the head with care then takes the entire thing into his mouth. 

“ _Fuck_!” Kouki didn’t mean to swear but it just slips out. “That feels good Sei…”

The name cuts off as his breath catches in his throat. Kouki’s hands grip the bed underneath him. His hips twitch. Seijuro adjusts his position so Kouki can rock his hips against the red-head's mouth.

“Sei…” He gasps again, unable to finish the name.

Seijuro’s hands are working in tandem with his mouth. Everything below his belly button feels like it’s on fire. Seijuro's hands caress his thighs, cup his testicles and stroke over his stomach.

It feels good. Seijuro’s tongue and his hands, they both feel so good. 

“Sei!” Kouki settles for shortening the name as he rocks his hips forwards.

Seijuro bobs his head in time to Kouki’s rough hip movements. He strokes down Kouki's sides and across his stomach with tender fingers. It feels good, way better than him just touching himself.

Seijuro explores, changing up his motions to keep Kouki stimulated. He takes care to be gentle but repeats with vigor the motions that make Kouki cry out. He starting to increase his pace. Faster and faster and  _faster!_

“Sei! I-” Kouki can’t finish the warning. 

His back arches and Seijuro grips his hips and takes him in deeper. He swallows around the head to stimulate him further. 

Kouki fills the condom. He bucking his hips up into Seijuro’s mouth. The feeling of satisfaction spreading through him drains all his strength away.

He slumps over and feels the red head settle down by the side of the bed. Kouki stares at the ceiling as he catches his breath. The drawer opens again.

"I'm going to...take care of this myself." Seijuro tells him, his voice a bit hoarse.

It feels taboo but Kouki can’t help but sit up to watch. Seijuro slips down his pants and relaxes with his eyes closed. His boxers are cherry red silky looking things with a damp spot at the front. Seijuro must have been getting just as excited as he was.

Kouki can't tell if Seijuro knows he watching but his movements are precise. He pulls down his boxers so they won't get in the way and lets out a small sigh as his hard cock bounces free. Precum oozes from its tip.

Seijuro coats his palm with a bit of lube. The small wet noise his fingers make as they slide up his shaft makes Kouki shiver. The lubricant gleams as it mingles with precum. With a few grunts and moans and a soft whisper of Kouki's name Seijuro gets himself off.

It isn’t until Seijuro asks him for a tissue that Kouki jolts out of his daze. Both bare but satisfied they clean up.

Seijuro turns off the lights and climbs onto the bed next to Kouki. He runs his fingers over Kouki’s shoulders.

Seijuro starts an apology for the mark he’s left, which is darkening into a bruise. Yet Kouki can tell he isn’t sorry at all. He even smiles a fraction when Kouki mentions he won’t be able to hide the mark.

Kouki doesn’t mind either. It’s not like there was anyone on the team who didn’t know who he was dating…

He yawns.

"Get some sleep." Seijuro councils in a motherly fashion. "We can always talk tomorrow." Seijuro draws back the sheets and lies down on the bed.

"Right..." Kouki lies down as well and Akashi pulls the blanket over them. "Shouldn't we...?"

"It's a warm night, we don't need nightclothes." Seijuro answers the unfinished question.

Kouki grips the edge of the blanket and pulls it further up.

"Kouki..." Seijuro looks straight at him as his boyfriend settles down to sleep. "There's something else I want to do."

"What?" Kouki asks and Seijuro reaches towards him and pulls him into a hug.

The red-head's arms wrap around his shoulders and cross over his chest. Seijuro's head rests behind his neck. Kouki can feel a faint breath waft over his bare shoulder.

"I want to go to sleep like this." Seijuro whispers.

Kouki closes his eyes. It feels kinda comfortable being held like this. Like he was being protected or something.

"Sure." He murmurs and snuggles back against Seijuro's arms.

Seijuro smiles and holds him closer. He relishes the feeling of having someone warm in his arms as he falls asleep.


	14. Akashi Seijuro overreacts

Hours pass before Seijuro stirs. He twitches in his sleep and his eyes close tight. His back is trembling. His fingers run across the blankets as he reaches out for something he can’t reach. His whole body twitches, curling up defensively to try and protect him from his nightmare. His back curls inwards as his fingers reach out further and further but touch nothing but cold sheets.

His eyes open.

“Kouki?” He mumbles sleepily.

He paws at the sheets beside him but there’s nothing there but the edge of the bed.

The room is as dark and empty as the one of his nightmares. His eyes open wide and he throws off the blanket.

Kouki is gone. He is alone.

His eyes flare, one red and one gold. He moves fast, flinging open the door and striding through it.

Vince perks up in his basket. He barks as he pads to Akashi’s side. Akashi doesn’t stop moving.

He is still shaky from waking. There is a bitter taste in the back of his mouth and his eyes dart from side to side. The shadow of his nightmare is lurking over him.

He can’t let him go. He has to find Kouki…

“Kouki!” The dark house echoes.

“Sei?” Kouki ask and he rubs his eyes.

As soon as he catches sight of the figure standing at the end of the corridor his half-forgotten fear paralyzes him. This wasn’t the Seijuro he had fallen asleep being held by. This was the Akashi when he has serious. Akashi’s eyes are gleaming red and gold like the time they met on the court. Walking towards him Kouki feels the same sense of crushing helplessness as on that day when Akashi passed him. His breath catches in his throat.

Out of fear he tries to take a step backwards. He collapses to his knees. One hand darts out and pushes Kouki’s chest and he falls back onto the floor. Akashi stands on his chest and leaves him looking up into the burning, different colored eyes.

“You do _not_ leave without telling me.” Akashi says, cold and clear like a cutting blade. “This will not happen again.”

He pushes down with his foot.

“My word is absolute.”

Kouki manages to swallow. It feels like those eyes are burning into him. He hasn’t seen that look since Seijuro nearly removed Kagami’s eye. He had been hoping he just imagined it. Now that look was turned on him he could almost _see_ a glimmer of steel in his hand.

“Seijuro?” Kouki’s voice is a pathetic fearful croak.

The fire dies from Seijuro’s eyes at the look of terror on his face. The golden tint fades from his eye as it darkens to red. He had panicked and lost control. He didn’t mean to scare him like that.

He steps back.

“Kouki…”

Kouki’s eyes are wide and the whites seem to gleam in the dark.

“This is my fault...” Seijuro voice sounds genuinely regretful as he leans down and helps him up. “I am sorry. I overreacted and made a mistake. You can take the next bus home in the morning. I’ll sleep in the lounge.”

Before he can make things worse he leaves. The dog pads at his side as he passes through the lounge towards the balcony where they had eaten dinner. With the cold ocean wind blowing around him he sat and tried to organize his thoughts.

He had never messed up so badly before. He had acted rashly, he had let the dream get to him. Seijuro cradles his head in his hands.

He hunches over and tries to steady his breathing. Vince whines and licks at his cheek.

“Sei…What the _fuck_ just happened?”

Seijuro does not look up.

“I am sorry. I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I was afraid you’d leave.”

“Leave?” Kouki asks.

Seijuro can hear the door opening and his footsteps approaching. He wanted to wait until morning for this, until he no longer tasted that acid in the back of his mouth.

He can tell he isn’t making much sense. He is tired and his thoughts won’t organize himself. He takes a deep breath and hopes that Kouki doesn’t mind he was rambling.

“I had…a nightmare. You were taken away from me and there was nothing I could do to get you back. Then when I woke up you weren’t there. I panicked. I thought…maybe I’d done something bad. I thought you left when I asleep. I was tired. I panicked and I did something stupid. I lost control and I ended up scaring you.”

He draws in a shuddering breath.

“Kouki…I don’t want you to leave me so I didn’t tell you. I have multiple personality disorder.”

He paused and waited for the inevitable reply.

“Yeah, I figured that out.” Seijuro whips his head up. Kouki’s looking at him with surprisingly tender eyes.

“You did?” His surprise is genuine.

This was the moment everyone else left him. Sometimes they were shallow and hated the fact that he wasn’t as perfect as he strove to appear. Most of the time they were scared of what one of the other parts of him might do. They wanted a perfect prince not a broken yandere.

“Since that match in our first year. You were a different person after it. It wasn’t hard to figure out. I just thought that other person was....gone.”

“I almost forgot you saw that.” Seijuro smiles bitterly. “You really knew?”

Kouki nods.

“I was so sure I was going to lose you and there’s nothing I could do to stop it.” Seijuro clenches his fists.

“I let one of my other selves take over my body. Now things are worse and I really am going to lose you. Kouki…I am sorry. I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to give him control. I was scared, I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

Kouki reaches out. Seijuro feels his hand rest on his shoulder.

“Seijuro, Sei…You really scared me but I’m not going to leave you.”

Seijuro’s red eyes widen. Even after his other self had threatened him, Kouki wasn’t leaving.

“Everyone I care about…They all leave me in the end. No matter how much I don’t want to lose them. No matter what I do. Sometimes I still need them but they don’t need me anymore. Sometimes they just go and I can’t do anything. They all leave.” He whispers.

He hadn’t told anyone that since his mother died. It feels like tearing a scab off a nearly healed wound and feeling the chill of air over the reopened wound.

“Please don’t leave yet.” He says softly. “I promise I’ll tell you everything from now on.”

His tone is completely level and composed but his shoulders are starting to shake. Kouki kneels beside him and gently pulls him into a hug.

Seijuro takes the offered embrace without question. He rests his head on Kouki’s shoulder and the brown haired boy wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“I can never let go of the people I love. Even if we break up I’ll still want to be your friend. Even if you never want to see me again fifty years from now I’ll still remember your name. I remember everyone that leaves.” His voice is barely a whisper.

“It’s o.k.” Kouki replies.

The two wait in silence until Kouki’s shoulder twitches as something falls on it. He doesn’t turn around.

“Sei, are you o.k?”

Seijuro is still, his shoulders barely quivering.

“I am fine Kouki. I would just like a moment to rest.” His tone is completely even. There isn’t a trace of tremble. Kouki can’t help but think he has had practise in keeping quiet.

Kouki holds him and waits in silence. The warm tears trickle down his shoulder and dry on his back. The fine tremble of Seijuro’s shoulders stills and his breathing slowly stabilizes. Seijuro’s breath tickles the back of his neck.

“Sei…” Kouki says softly. “I’m getting cold.”

Seijuro looks up. His eyes are red, both in hue and swollen from crying.

“Yes, I’m cold as well.” Seijuro manages a small smile. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Vince barks and wags his tail, following them back inside. Seijuro leans down to the scratch the tall dog between the ears as they walk. When they re-enter the bedroom Seijuro lays down on one side of the bed and draws the blanket over himself, leaving most of the other side of the bed free.

Kouki climbs in next to him and snuggles up close against his chest. Seijuro stiffens for a moment then wraps his arms around Kouki’s shoulders and buries his face in the crook of Kouki’s neck. Kouki laughs as the red-head’s breath tickles his neck.

Seijuro wraps his arms tighter around Kouki. He hooks his arms around Kouki’s chest, trapping one of his legs underneath his.

“I’m a lion and you’re my pride.” He mutters as he nuzzles Kouki’s cheek.

“You’re tired, go to sleep.” Kouki mutters back.

The nightmare does not come again.


	15. Akashi Seijuro is having a good day

When Kouki wakes up Seijuro’s arms are still wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

He waits for a moment, too caught up in the warmth of the bed and Seijuro’s hug to want to move, before he tries to stand and finds Seijuro is holding him trapped. With Seijuro’s legs around his waist he can’t even turn over properly. There is no way for him to extract himself from the hug.

He manages to wriggle around enough to be facing Seijuro. The red head stirs, yawns and clutches him even closer rather than slackening his grip.

“’Morning Kouki.” He yawns and lightly kisses the brown-haired boy’s forehead.

“You don’t have to hold me so tightly Seijuro. What if I had to get up to pee again?” Kouki grumbles.

“I don’t mind you waking me up.” Seijuro says with sincerity.

“Kouki…About last night…We can pretend it didn’t happen...”

Kouki leans up and kisses him.

“It’s o.k. I was really scared but…Sei is a really nice person. He can be himself. I’m not scared.”

“That makes me very happy Kouki.” Seijuro mutters. He pulls Kouki into a closer hug, kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

“Seijuro, that tickles!” Kouki protests and squirms. “Cut it out.”

Seijuro lets go before Kouki’s flailing leads to an uncomfortable situation. He rolls out of bed and stretches, completely unashamed of the fact that he is still naked.

Kouki hesitates before remembering that there really wasn’t anyone around to see him. It wasn’t worth trying to pick his underwear off the floor discreetly.

“Kouki would you like to shower first? There is both a shower and bath in the ensuite. I can bring your clothes up.” Seijuro smiles at him. “And I’ll get started on breakfast.”

Kouki tries out a smile of his own.

By the time he has had a proper hot shower and dried himself off with a fluffy red towel his clothes have been laid in a neat pile just inside the door. He gets dressed and enters the lounge to the smell of freshly grilled fish.

Seijuro’s hair is damp from his own shower. He’s already gotten dressed but the apron tied over the top is new. Kouki can’t help but think it looks kind of cute on him.

Seijuro carefully puts down both plates of fish beside the fluffy steamed rice and bowl of miso soup already on the table. Kouki clasps his hands together and the two say thanks together.

“Local produce.” Seijuro says with a wink, raising a sliver of fish to his mouth.

Kouki scrambles to do the same, picking up a sliver of fish with a lot less elegance than Seijuro.

“It’s good.”

“Of course. I made it.” Seijuro grins impishly.

Maybe before that statement would make Kouki nervous but he realizes he has already gotten used to Seijuro’s jokes and he just smiles back.

“Would you care to join me for a stroll along the beach after breakfast? Vince needs walking and it is a nice day.” Seijuro asks.

Kouki nods and works on finishing his breakfast. Seijuro watches from over the table with a small smile. Kouki looks up with a piece of tofu in his chopsticks and notices the way Seijuro is watching him. The red head looks down to his own meal as soon as Kouki looks up.

Kouki puts his chopsticks down.

“What?”

Seijuro looks up again and meets his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“You’re watching me eat.” Kouki points out.

“I was?” Seijuro raises his eyebrows a fraction. “I’m sorry if it put you off. I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

He smiles.

“I guess I just like seeing you enjoy something I made. Does that sound silly?”

Kouki smiles as well and finishes off the last of his fish.

“No, it’s kind of…sweet.” Seijuro’s grin grows to show teeth. “You are a really good cook Seijuro. I wish I could cook like this.”

“I could always teach you.” Seijuro picks up a piece of Tamagoyaki and extends it to Kouki.

Without thinking Kouki leans forwards to swallow it. Seijuro thinks it makes a very cute domestic scene. Kouki looks to the side then picks up a piece of tofu for him.

Vince is sitting by the side of the table, wagging his tail with his mouth open. He’s already been fed but that isn’t stopping the dog from hoping for table scraps.

“Vince, walk.” Seijuro orders as he clears the table.

The dog closes his mouth and stands. Kouki turns to watch as the dog promptly strides across the room with his tail held high. The Doberman snuffles around the floor near his basket until he finds what he’s looking for at the side of the basket. The dog’s long tail thwacks against the hard wood floors as he sits at attention beside the door with a red leather leash held in his mouth.

Seijuro bends down to clip the leash onto Vince’s collar.

“Are you ready to go?” He turns back towards Kouki.

“Shouldn’t we do the dishes first?” Kouki asks, already standing.

Seijuro gestures at the beach view through the windows.

“It would be a shame to waste this beautiful morning.” He reaches out and links his arm with Kouki’s as they stride out the door.

It really is a beautiful morning. The sky is a clear blue and the sun is making the sea sparkle.   
The golden sand crunches underfoot. Vince trots happily at his side with his tail wagging. The only living things on the beach is them and the seagulls. There is a hint of chill in the air from the sea breeze, enough to make him feel awake.

Seijuro breathes out. He really feels _alive._

“You look happy.” Kouki points out.

Seijuro squeezes his hand.

“I am happy Kouki.” The red head leans in and kisses his cheek. “Here…”

Kouki looks away, realizing that Seijuro has been leading him to a specific place on the beach. Here there are trees casting shade over the grass that crept over the dunes. In the wind shadow is a little curve of beach in the sand dotted with pale logs of driftwood; whole tree trunks the waves have smoothed and returned to the beach.

Seijuro sits on one smoothed branch and gestures for Kouki to sit beside him. He hooks the end of the leash over a nub of broken branch.

He avoids Kouki’s gaze for a moment as he leans down and unclips the leash from Vince’s collar. The big dog looks up at him with his tongue hanging from his mouth. Seijuro strokes the thick black fur of the dog’s neck.

“Vince, playtime.”

Vince barks an affirmative and bolts off towards the ocean like he’s being chased.

“He’s looks like he’s having fun.” Kouki chuckles as the dog leaps into the surf with a splash.

Something lightly touches his fingers. Seijuro has slowly slid his hand across the tree until his hand is resting on top of Kouki’s.

“Kouki…” He asks with his face strangely serious. “I…have something for you.”

From his pocket he extends a slightly crumpled envelope.

“Before you open it…Kouki I am very proud of you. I probably should have told you earlier but I wanted this to be a surprise.”

He pauses, waiting for Kouki to open the envelope. Unsure of how he should be feeling Kouki notes he doesn’t recognize the address on the back, only that is looked like some government department. The address on the front is his…

Kouki tries to calm his breathing as he opens the envelope. A thick stack of paper is inside with a single loose sheet on the top. The loose sheet is a letter addressed to him, with a black and white logo at the top he vaguely recognizes.

“Dear Furihata Kouki,” it reads. “You have been selected as a recipient of the Akashi Masaomi scholarship fund. The following sum will be paid into your account weekly... ”


	16. Furihata Kouki experiences the problems of the nouveau riche

Kouki stops reading.

“A scholarship?” He asks with his throat dry.

“You did earn it.” Seijuro is quick to reassure him. “I just…didn’t tell you what the tests were for. It was your own skill that passed them.”

“Seijuro, this is a lot of money!” Kouki yelps.

“Sorry, I should have told you earlier.” Seijuro looks away, seemingly embarrassed.

“Ah, it’s not…I’m just surprised.” Kouki tries to reassure him.

His hand is trembling as he tightly clutches the envelope, nearly crumpling the letter. It is a _lot_ of money. He could go to any school in Japan and not have to worry about anything.

“Sei…you really…?” He stammers, unable to find the words.

Seijuro squeezes his hand.

“I just…wanted to show you how much you’ve grown.” He says softly.

The brunet leans up and kisses him on the lips. Kouki’s tongue slips into Seijuro’s mouth eagerly. Seijuro smiles, curling his fingers in Kouki’s hair as he kisses him back.

A wonderful warm feeling that has nothing to do with arousal creeps up Seijuro’s spine. This…this was a perfect moment.

“Kouki.” Seijuro whispers in his ear, stroking his fingers through Kouki’s hair. “I really like you.”

Kouki curls up against his chest.

“I-I like you too.” He says with full honesty.

Seijuro breathes out, cradling his boyfriend close to his chest. He leans back against the curve of the driftwood and pulls Kouki onto his lap.

“Please stay here with me a little longer. I like being able to hold you.”

Kouki obediently relaxes against him. Seijuro spends a peaceful moment with his eyes closed, luxuriating in the sound of waves on the shore and the pulse of Kouki’s heart as he slips his fingers under Kouki’s shirt.

The moment comes to an end when Vince comes padding up to them with a wet stick clutched in his jaws and the distinct scent of wet dog.

Kouki jolts as the dog nudges the stick towards him and the wet wood brushes his foot. Seijuro laughs and lets Kouki pocket the letter.

They chat about less important things as they take turns throwing the stick for the excitable Doberman. Seirin has a dog, technically Kuroko’s, that has become the team mascot and Seijuro exchanges stories of Vince’s puppy years for tales of the husky pup’s misadventures.

The letter remains largely forgotten by mutual agreement. It is too nice a morning to worry about the future just yet.

Vince barks and runs around, getting his wet fur crusted with sand as he chases after the stick. He is going to need a wash once they get back to the house, Seijuro notes.

He throws the stick but Vince doesn't go ad chase. Instead the doberman sits and whines.

“Ah, one moment.” Seijuro looks a bit embarrassed. “Vince needs to use the bathroom.”

He reaches down and clips the leash back on to the dog’s collar.

“I won’t be long.” He scratches the dog behind the ears and quickly moves off.

Kouki breaks off a twig from the beached log. With a few scratching motions he draws a dog’s face in the sand. The letter is lurking at the back of his mind but he tries to force the thought away.

It was a lot of money. It was a _lot_ of money. All he had to do was take a finance paper in university and have an internship at one of Akashi’s companies.

What did that mean?

Kouki is too busy wondering if this was a gift or an attempt to flirt to notice that someone else is finally on the beach. He notices eventually, as he doodles random images on the sands, that two guys are walking on the beach.

At first he doesn’t think anything of it. It’s a beach, people can be on a beach, but as they draw closer Kouki realizes they are coming towards _him._

His hand tightens on the stick. He’s seen taller guys on the Basketball Court but that had been with the entire team there to support him.

“Are you aware this beach is the private property of Akashi Masaomi?” One asks him.

Kouki shrinks back against the log.

“I-It is, but…” His voice starts to shake.

“You need a permit to be here.” The other says.

“I don’t have…” Kouki starts to protest.

“This boy is a guest of the Akashi Family, whereas you are merely employed here. Know your proper place or my father will have to be informed.” Kouki swallows drily. That didn’t sound like Sei…

Vince starts to growl. The Doberman’s fur stands on end and dribbles of saliva drip past his yellowed fangs. He starts to bark and tries to lunge forwards. Akashi’s fingers hook around the dog’s collar and hold him back. Vince’s teeth are like knives as his jaws snap.

“He doesn’t like you.” The red head says dispassionately.

Kouki waits as still as he can, frozen in place. Everything seems so surreal and with the snarling guard dog and the light breaking behind him Akashi Seijuro looks...terrifying.

“Do you have anything to add?” The snarling dog dances up on his hind legs, tugging at the grip on his collar. “Then leave. Now.”

Akashi releases one finger. Vince lurches forwards with mouth foaming. The two don’t try to explain. They run for the hills.

Kouki focuses on Akashi’s feet as he walks towards him.

Vince is still pulling on his collar, turning his head towards the fleeing two and barking.

“Vince, sit.” Akashi orders and the Doberman obediently drops down onto his haunches. His eyes following the still running men, gums drawn back from his teeth. He growls in their direction.

“Vince, down.” Akashi orders again and the dog drops onto his stomach. “Now stay.”

He releases the dog’s collar and the Doberman obediently does not move. The growling continues.

Without warning Akashi reaches down and grabs Kouki’s chin. He pulls it upwards so Kouki is looking up into his eyes, one red and one gold, and leans in.

His lips press hard against Kouki’s and one hand grabs his hair. Kouki opens his mouth without meaning to and Akashi pushes his tongue inside.

Kouki closes his eyes and lets it happen. When Akashi draws back both his eyes are red again.

“When did I start kissing you?” Seijuro asks in confusion.

“You don’t remember?” Kouki struggles to find the right words for it. “It was…the other one.”

Seijuro sits and presses the pads of his fingers to his lips. His other hand reaches out to the dog to soothe him. Vince noses at it and licks his fingers. Seijuro scratches the dog between the ears.

“Vince is skittish. Huh? Have you been a good dog?” He coos and scratches the dog under the chin. Vince’s tongue dangles out and the dog’s long tail starts to wag.

“So he likes you. That is surprising.” Seijuro turns towards him with a small smile. “I trust I will not have to compete with him for your affections.”

“Sei, that isn’t funny!” Kouki yelps. His shoulders are shivering.

Seijuro’s smile shrinks. He reaches out and rests his hand on Kouki’s back to feel it tremble.

“I’m sorry he scared you. Would you mind telling me what happened?”

“Some people came to tell me this was a private beach. You nearly set Vince on them.”

Seijuro sets his jaw.

“I can see how that may have been frightening. I would hope things could be settled diplomatically. Kouki, if you wish you can leave at any time.”

“I know that.” Kouki rubs his shoulder nervously. “Can we just…enjoy the rest of the day and not worry about things like that for now?”

“If that’s what you want.” Seijuro leans in and kisses his forehead.

He clips the leash back on to Vince’s collar and offers his hand to Kouki with an easy smile.

“There’s lots of things I want to show you still.”


	17. Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki work through some concerns

After lunch they had ended up on the Basketball court. Kouki knew they would eventually.

Kouki understood having pride in something, to an extent. He wasn’t as dedicated as Kagami or Kuroko was but he bit his tongue and practiced until he puked anyway because it was the least he could do. That was his pride as a third year. He wasn’t going to give it up.

Practicing with Seijuro was seriously draining; he didn’t hold back in the slightest. At the same time he was a good teacher and facing him was certainly good practice. It was a one-on-one match with the most intimidating opponent he had ever faced for hours on end.

Even dripping with sweat Seijuro was completely calm, giving clear orders on the proper way to stop him at the same time as he completely cut off any possibility of doing so. He would praise him afterwards for the attempt but Seijuro would never let him win.

Kouki gritted his teeth and tried harder, in part because he was a third year and he had to prove he deserved his place on the team but in a deeper, more perverse way…He wanted Seijuro to say he was proud of him again.

For that end he would ignore the pain in his muscles as long as he could and keep pushing on. He didn’t notice until he was on his knees panting for breath that the sun had set hours ago. He also didn’t notice that this was the longest he’d managed to train with Seijuro.

Instead of offering his hand to help him up Seijuro sits down beside him.

“It’s getting pretty late. We should call it a day.”

His stomach growls. With an easy smile he covers it with one hand.

“That and we should have dinner.” He laughs.

With a sigh he leans back and folds his arms under his head. He gestures for Kouki to do the same. A bit confused Kouki lies back on the court. The black tarmac is still warm from the summer sun and it feels quite nice on his back.

The sky is filled with stars, more stars than you could ever see in a city, against a deep blue sky.

“The moon is beautiful tonight.” Seijuro points.

Even though he knows Seijuro is doing it on purpose Kouki blushes and Seijuro turns towards him in time to catch it. He chuckles as Kouki turns away to hide his red face.

There is a light touch on his fingers as Seijuro reaches out to hold his hand. His breathing slowly returns to normal as he lies down and watches the stars.

“Sei…” Kouki breaks the silence. “I think we need to talk.”

Seijuro rolls over so he is facing his boyfriend.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“The scholarship.” Kouki looks towards the bench where they had left their bags where the letter was still lurking in the pockets of his other pants.

“Right.” Seijuro pauses. “Kouki, you don’t have to take the scholarship if it is making you uncomfortable but it is literally free money.”

Kouki smiles for a moment before his discomfort returns.

“It’s not that, it’s just…”

“Kouki, you worry about a lot of things you shouldn’t be worrying about.” Seijuro bluntly replies. “Why are you worrying?”

“I thought I would be happy just doing normal things, having a normal life but now I’m worried that…I might mess something up.” Kouki sighs.

“Kouki…” Seijuro squeezes his hand. “Kouki, you need to give yourself more credit.”

“I never had any big plans or anything. I would have got along just fine without it and it is a _lot_ of money!”

Seijuro shrugs.

“It’s not that much to me.”

“Not the point.” Kouki snaps. “I don’t have any way to pay you back Seijuro!”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Seijuro turns him around so Kouki is looking directly into his bright red eyes.

“You don’t have to pay me back. I didn’t do this because I want to be paid back.” He pulls Kouki into a hug. “Kouki, you don’t have to do anything big with it, you don’t even have to accept it. Don’t overthink this. The money is proof you are more capable than you give yourself credit for. Nothing else.”

“O-O.k.” Kouki relaxes and takes a deep breath.

Seijuro smiles.

“I trust your ability to make your own decisions. Just inform me if any of my actions offend. I didn’t know you were this worried about it. I want you to be proud of yourself. I want you to be happy because I feel…”

He bites his lip.

“Sei?” Kouki turns towards him.

“Kouki…” Seijuro’s voice goes quiet. “I can either say something romantic or I can tell the truth like I’m a horrible person.”

Kouki pauses, looking up at the sky. For a moment the two simply watch the stars together.

“I want the truth.” Kouki decides.

Seijuro exhales, long and low.

“I feel…like…you’re my property somehow; like you’re some piece of fine china to keep polished and kept in a cabinet where it can never get broken. I feel like it’s my…responsibility to make you happy and safe and to look after you and it’s because you’re something, someone, that is _mine_. That sounds bad doesn’t it?”

Seijuro fights his way through the sentence, struggling to find the words. By the end of it his voice is even more hushed. If Kouki hadn’t been so close he probably wouldn’t have heard it.

He sounds embarrassed, no, closer to ashamed. His arms aren’t around Kouki’s shoulders any more. They are clutching at the side of his head.

“That sounds pretty bad.” Kouki admits and reaches out to touch Seijuro’s fingertips. “But…If I’m your responsibility then you’re also my responsibility right? That’s how it works. If I’m yours then you’re mine.”

“That…doesn’t sound as bad.” Seijuro breathes out. “I think I’m o.k. with that.”

“My Seijuro.” Kouki grins.

“My Kouki.” Seijuro grins back. “If there’s nothing else you wish to discuss we should walk back.”

He stands and offers a hand to Kouki, tucking the ball under one arm and looping the other around the brunet’s shoulders.

“I am feeling very attracted to you right now and the things I have in mind are inappropriate for this location.” He whispers into Kouki’s ear.


	18. Akashi Seijuro is serious about what he wants and encourages Kouki to do the same

Kouki’s legs were aching before he got to the door. The slow walk back across the beach at night had been a good way to cool down after the exercise but he was tired and Seijuro, annoyingly, didn’t seem bothered at all.

Seijuro unlocks the door and crouches down as with a click of nails on hardwood Vince comes running around the corner and jumps into his arms. He even pauses to sniff at Kouki’s leg with his tongue hanging out until Kouki reaches down to scratch him between the ears.

“Who’s a good boy?” Seijuro coos to his pet and scratches down the dog’s back.

“It looks like he missed you a lot.” Kouki grins. Vince barks in agreement and jumps up to try and lick him.

“Vince, down.” Kouki orders and the dog looks up at him with his tail still wagging.

“He only listens to me.” Seijuro pointedly tells him and turns towards the dog.

Vince turns his head to look at him. His front paws are still resting on Kouki’s knees as the dog’s tail starts to wave back and forth rapidly.

“Vince, down.” He orders and the Doberman settles onto his haunches.

Seijuro rewards him with a scratch behind the ears.

“Good boy. Now settle down. We weren’t gone that long, silly dog.”

Vince whines and nudges against Seijuro’s palm. Seijuro clicks his tongue derisively and continues petting him until the wagging of the dog’s tail slows and he rolls over onto his back for belly rubs.

“Should we go upstairs Kouki?” Seijuro somehow manages to be seductive while patting a dog’s fuzzy tummy.

Kouki yawns and stretches. His arms ache.

“Only if you carry me. My legs are killing me.” He jokes and nearly bites his tongue when Seijuro unflinchingly wraps his arms around Kouki’s waist and lifts him up.

Taking care not to stand on Vince Seijuro neatly adjusts his hold and carries him into the bedroom. There isn’t a single sign of stress on his face even though they were nearly the same height.

With a soft thump Seijuro kicks the door shut behind him and drops Kouki onto the bed.

“Done.”

“Wait were you being serious?” Kouki holds up a hand as Seijuro drops onto the bed beside him. “But we’re still covered in sweat…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Seijuro nuzzles Kouki’s neck. “We’re going to have to have a shower afterward anyway…unless you’d rather do this in the shower?”

“No I don’t want shower sex…” Kouki protests. “Well, not right now anyway.”

“Then what do you want?” Seijuro grins and lightly bites his ear. “I’m curious.”

“Sei, are you asking me for dirty talk?” Kouki lightly shoves him away.

Instead of laughing and making it a joke Seijuro looks him dead in the eyes.

“Yes.”

Kouki colors red _then_ Seijuro smiles. The dream he had forgotten about for months suddenly comes to the front of his mind. He had gotten so excited by that one charged moment.

“O.k.” Kouki strips off his sweaty shirt and drops it to the ground.

Seijuro quickly does the same and climbs over the bed next to him. He pulls his boyfriend into his lap and curls his arms around him, breathing in the scent of his hair.

“What do you want me to do to you?” He whispers and his tone kindles a heat in Kouki’s stomach.

“Touch me.” Kouki replies equally quietly.

Seijuro moves his hands over Kouki’s chest.

“Lower.” Kouki specifies.

Seijuro moves his hands down to Kouki’s stomach. Kouki turns to look at him.

“Be _specific_ Kouki.” Seijuro says with an impish grin. Well if he was going to play it like  _that._

“Touch my cock, Sei.” Kouki replies.

Seijuro clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“Be polite Kouki.” He adds.

“ _Please,_ touch my cock, Sei.” Kouki states as directly as he can manage and Seijuro slips his hand lower until it’s resting between Kouki’s legs.

“Like this?” Seijuro whispers and lightly rubs a circle over the spot with his palm.

Kouki inhales sharply. O.k. this was something he was very much enjoying. He couldn’t see Seijuro without turning his head sharply to the side but he could feel Seijuro’s breath on the back of neck and his hands stroking over him.

“More please.” He says quietly.

Seijuro smirks and increases the pressure.

Kouki closes his eyes and relaxes back against Seijuro’s chest as the red head palms at his shorts.

“Kiss me?” He murmurs and Seijuro presses his lips firmly against Kouki’s and slips his tongue inside.

It’s a slow sensual and slick movement of tongue against tongue that matches up with the movements of Seijuro’s hand. Kouki grinds up against his hand, arching his body backwards against Seijuro’s hips. Kouki’s pants are becoming too tight.

He draws back from the kiss and wipes his lips on the back of his hand.

“Pants!” He blurts out and Seijuro smiles.

The red head reaches down and hooks his fingers around the waist of Kouki’s shorts. Kouki’s hand tightens around his wrist. For a moment something dark flashes in Seijuro’s eyes then he quietly withdraws his hand.

“I-I want to get you off too.” Kouki splutters.

“Kouki, you don’t have to. I can take care of myself.” Seijuro’s voice is sincere. “I want to ease you into this.”

“I _want_ to.” Kouki says huskily and Seijuro’s stomach turns over.

He grabs Kouki and pulls him around. Eye to eye their noses nearly touch. Seijuro pulls the shorts off and undresses himself. Just in underwear he pulls Kouki onto his lap. He adjusts their positions so their bodies are as close together as possible.

“Then let’s do it like this.” He says tenderly. “Is it o.k. if I…?”

Kouki nods.

Seijuro presses Kouki back against the wall and leans in like a cat stretching. Their crotches grind together and Kouki nearly whimpers.

“Is this good?” Seijuro leans over him with eyes blazing red in a way that makes Kouki’s erection swell in his underwear.

Kouki nods, not trusting his voice to remain level. Seijuro reaches down and slips Kouki’s erection free of his plain briefs, running the rough pad of his thumb along the tip with a sly smirk.

“Ah, forgot the lubricant.” Seijuro draws back.

Kouki waits against the wall with his half-hard cock lying against his stomach as Seijuro opens the bedside drawer and feels around for the right bottle of lubricant. There’s a clearly outlined bulge against the scarlet silk of his boxers. Seijuro notices him looking and rubs his palm over the bulge to judge Kouki’s reaction.

Kouki manages not to blush this time but steadily meets Seijuro’s gaze and runs the tip of his tongue over his lips. The silk boxers quickly join the rest of the clothes on the floor as Seijuro rejoins Kouki on the bed.

With care Seijuro eases his boyfriend back onto his lap, rearranging legs and moving Kouki’s hands to his shoulders before moving their bodies closer together until their erections touch. He quietly asks if Kouki is feeling o.k. and when he says yes presses their lips together and wraps his lube covered hand around them both.

Kouki moans into Seijuro’s mouth. The lube feels nice and wet as Seijuro’s erection rubs against his but its also a touch of cold liquid against the engorged organ. Seijuro shushes him and continues the kiss.

The squelching motions of Seijuro’s hand warm up the lubricant until the hot, wet sensation is warming the motion for them both. The slippery liquid feels wonderful as Seijuro's fingers rub their slicked erections against each other.

Seijuro runs the fingertips of his other hand in the smooth liquid and rubs them over the hard nubs of Kouki’s nipples. The cool liquid is soon warming those areas as well as Kouki has trouble maintaining the kiss between moans.

It feels warm and wet and slick and Seijuro’s hips are bucking into him and drawing that hot, hard cock against his own with such lewd squelching noises.

“This stuff always feels good.” Seijuro grunts and grinds hard against Kouki.

Kouki can’t hold back a moan. The warmth is wonderfully slick and Seijuro knows exactly what he is doing to him. He smirks and adjusts his position so his hands are slamming into the wall beside Kouki’s head. Kouki wraps his legs around Seijuro’s waist and squeezes as the lubricant warms up.

Seijuro grinding was faster and rougher than his hands were and he’s so close that Kouki can feel his breathing.

“Kouki…” Seijuro’s voice is a throaty gasp. “Are you close?”

“Yeah…” Kouki makes an involuntary whimpering noise as Seijuro adjusts the angle of his hips.

“Hold onto my shoulders.” He whispers and leans in to kiss Kouki.

Seijuro swallows Kouki’s moan and stops holding back. There is no fancy, teasing tongue work just openmouthed panting against each other as Seijuro frots against him.

“Sei!” Kouki gasps, tightening his grip until his fingernails are digging into Seijuro’s skin. “Sei, Sei!”

“Kou..ki!” Seijuro forces through his gritted teeth.

With a few more grunts and whimpers and moans Seijuro’s grinding slows then stops. He rests his head against Kouki’s shoulders as the two catch their breath. Kouki’s fingers have left ten little crescent shaped dents in the skin of Seijuro’s shoulders.

“Was that o.k?” The red head says after his breathing returns to normal. “I wasn’t too rough was I?”

Kouki shakes his head and slowly uncrosses his legs. The muscles there were aching stiff but that was his own fault. It’s impossible to tell who came first; the mingled lubricant and semen sticks to both their bodies as Seijuro stands.

“Shower. Come.” He says as he opens the door to the ensuite. It’s an order that sounds like a statement but Kouki is happy to follow him.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make anything proper for dinner tonight. Would fried rice be o.k?”

Kouki leans against his shoulder.

“Mmmm.” He hums a yes.

Seijuro smiles.

“Good, now sit down here. I want to wash my boyfriend’s hair.”

The bathroom door closes.


	19. Akashi Seijuro discusses the future

The ache of training seemed to go away with a hot shower and a hot meal. Seijuro had insisted not only on washing his hair but towel drying it and massaging the after-practice stiffness from his body.

By the time he finished the rice dish, simple like Seijuro had said, but a solid meal with hot vegetables and meat that filled the spaces in his stomach Kouki felt so relaxed he could have gone to sleep in the dining room chair.

For the first time since he arrived he got changed into his nightwear. Seijuro was already in the bed, having picked up and folded Kouki’s clothes for him while the brunet was brushing his teeth. For a moment Kouki thinks Seijuro is naked and wonders if he’s trying to seduce him but once he lifts the blankets to get in he realizes Seijuro just sleeps in his boxers.

As Kouki slips into bed next to him Seijuro curls his arms around Kouki’s shoulders and draws him into a tight embrace.

“Goodnight Kouki.” He murmurs.

“’Night Sei.” Kouki mumbles back and lets Seijuro hug him like a teddy bear.

Lying like this was relaxing, and he didn’t really mind Seijuro holding him so close if it makes him happy. If he listened closely he could hear the noise of distant waves.

“Sei?” Kouki says in the silence.

“Yes?” Seijuro replies and settles more comfortably against the pillows.

“Do you ever worry about the future?” Kouki asks to the faint noise of the ocean waves.

“All the time.” Seijuro replies in full honesty. Kouki is a bit surprised.

“Really?” He wriggles around in Seijuro’s grip so he is facing the red head. “But you always seem so in control.”

“Kouki, I am heir to my father’s company.” Seijuro’s tone is patient, as if he has had to explain this before. “I have a few years of studying ahead of me then my father will retire I will take over responsibility. The business has been built up over hundreds of years by the strength of the Akashi family and I have to at least match their feats. There will be thousands of people relying on the decisions _I_ make to be able to feed their families. One wrong choice and hundreds will lose their jobs. Of course I worry. If I didn’t consider what could go wrong I wouldn’t know what I have to do.”

There is a brief pause.

“Wow. I never thought of it like that.” Kouki’s voice is near a whisper.

“Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.” Seijuro intones in English and snuggles against his shoulder.

It seems to Kouki that it’s a sign Seijuro wants to stop the conversation and go to sleep but his worries over his own future have been replaced by a perverse curiosity about Seijuro’s own.

Seijuro seemed to have his life all planned, this was the first time Kouki really realized that Seijuro hadn’t been the one doing the planning. Since he was born, no even before that, his entire life had been dictated by the need for someone to inherit the company.

“It doesn’t seem fair that you don’t have a choice…” Kouki mutters.

“Hmmm?” Seijuro hums, too sleepy to put his question into proper words.

“If it’s that scary you should just leave. Say you don’t want to inherit the company. Go do your own thing.

Seijuro pauses in nuzzling his boyfriend’s shoulder.

There is a thud and Kouki is suddenly on his back. He stares at the ceiling for a second before he realizes Seijuro has kicked him straight out of the bed.

“I have my _pride_ Kouki.” Seijuro’s voice is hard and cold as he straightens up. He manages to be intimidating in nothing more than a pair of red silk boxers.

Kouki is expecting to see the shimmer of gold that marks the shift in personalities but both Seijuro’s eyes are the color of fresh blood with anger.

This was _his_ Sei that was angry with him.

“I am not a coward who runs from my duty because it’s hard.” He doesn’t raise his voice.

It would have been better if he had. Instead his words are cold and cutting like a frustrated teacher trying to explain something to a slow student for a final time.

“Do you think if it was seriously as simple as deciding I didn’t want responsibility I would be absolved? My father has spent years teaching me and providing for me and looking after me for this purpose. There has been an Akashi at the head of the family business since feudal times, before even, and each one has been dedicated to improving things for the ones that follow them. This is my purpose in life Kouki. You’re still searching for yours; you cannot understand my anger at it being dismissed.”

Kouki keeps as still and quiet as he can while Akashi Seijuro draws himself up.

“If I don’t take charge who will? If I leave the company to the hands of a stranger it would be admitting that I can’t do what they did, that with all my advantages, with all I’ve been given, I’m not as _good_ as them, and if they fail then it is because I’m a selfish child who cared more about playing around with daddy’s money. I will not let that happen just because being in charge is _hard_.”

The red-head’s expression is cold and his words scathing.

“I have been confiding in you because I trusted you but if you really think I’m that selfish because of it I will have to stop telling you about my problems. This is your first warning.”

Kouki feels Seijuro’s eyes on him.

“I didn’t think…” He feebly starts to protest.

“No. You didn’t.” Seijuro’s words are like nails being hammered into a coffin.

With the topic well and truly closed he sits back down and pulls the blankets back over himself. Kouki pauses. He wants to say something, to apologize for what he said to offend Seijuro but, in the silence of the night with the faint whisper of waves, nothing comes to mind.

With care he climbs back into the bed.

“Sei?” The word hangs in the air.

Seijuro doesn’t reply. He pulls the blankets tighter over his back.

“I don’t think you’re a coward. I’m a coward.” The corner of Kouki’s mouth twitches in a wry smile. “Sei is a strong person to me, probably the strongest. I didn’t know it was a thing that was so important to you but…I should have. I’m sorry.”

He takes a deep breath.

“I’m going to take that scholarship. I want to go to a good school and do something that will make my parents proud of me. I want Sei to be proud of me too.”

Kouki’s words seem to linger in the still night air, like they had more weight than they should. In the silence he carefully slips back into the bed and draws the covers over his shoulders. Seijuro doesn’t say a thing but he does roll over and wrap his arms around Kouki’s shoulders like nothing had happened. He draws him into a tight hug and rests his head on Kouki’s shoulder. It feels warm and safe but by the time Kouki works up the courage to thank Seijuro for forgiving him he realizes that the redhead has already fallen asleep.


	20. Akashi Seijuro reminds Furihata Kouki he is not normal

Furihata Kouki had a dream about Akashi for the first time in a while. In his dream he was blindfolded and sitting in darkness but not afraid, the dark was warm somehow and he could feel a hand on his hand to comfort him. There is someone in the dark with him. He can feel their arms around his shoulders and their breath on the back of his neck. Even though he can’t see and they are making no sound besides gentle breathing he can somehow tell that it is Seijuro and he feels safe.

There is someone in front of him too. He can hear them breathing and it feels like something threatening but far away. In the dark he hears the sound of scissors.

There is something around his neck too and his arms are held behind his back. He can’t move at all but it isn’t a scary sensation. It’s relaxing somehow, knowing that Seijuro is the one holding him there and he doesn’t feel at threat even as the thing around his neck starts to contract.

Kouki wakes up with Seijuro’s arm across his throat, not in an aggressive way but the hug simply slipping a little in his sleep. He shuffles back up in the bed so Seijuro’s arm is around his shoulders again. The red head stirs in his sleep, mutters something Kouki can’t make out and squeezes his shoulder for a moment. A faint smile ghosts across Seijuro’s lips and Kouki can’t help but smile too at how cute he looked when he was sleeping.

Before he can wake Seijuro up Kouki curls back up in the red head’s arms and lies back down. He falls back asleep in moments but he doesn’t have any more dreams between his time falling asleep and the time when the sunlight through the open curtains finally wakes him up.

He blinks, rubs his eyes and realizes that his arms are wrapped tightly around one of the pillows. Seijuro has opened the curtains but left Kouki to sleep in.

Kouki unfolds himself from the pillow with more than a hint of embarrassment.

“Oh, you’re up.” Seijuro leans against the doorframe. “I was kind of hoping you would still be sleeping, I had a line prepared and everything about the morning light shining in your eyes.”

He grins then walks over to the bed to kiss Kouki’s forehead. He strokes his fingers through the brunet’s bed hair.

“’Morning. Breakfast is ready.” He leans in to whisper in seductively in his boyfriend’s ear. “Would you like me to join you in the shower?”

“Sei!” Kouki yelps and playfully shoves Seijuro’s chest.

Seijuro smiles and ruffles his hair.

“In that case I’ll leave you to take care of your ‘morning problem’ by yourself.” Seijuro grins and waltzes off.

Kouki goes bright red and looks down. He has gotten a bit…overexcited from spooning the pillow but Sei didn’t have to say it with such a perverted tone!

He has a very short and very _cold_ shower before dressing and rejoining Seijuro for breakfast.

Vince barks and jumps up around his heels, sniffing at Kouki’s pants and generally being a nuisance until Seijuro orders him back to his food bowl and gives him a cheerful smile.

The table is covered with wonderful looking (and smelling) food. Kouki quickly sits and helps himself to as much as he wants.

Seijuro looks down to his own food. The bowl of miso is still steaming hot.

“I was thinking…today we should go swimming.” He says and takes a sip of miso.

“That sounds fun.” Kouki agrees.

Seijuro picks at his food.

“Kouki…” His voice falters and for a moment his will falters and he casts around for another banality, then he decides he can’t make more excuses and plunges right in.

“It doesn’t sit right with me how things ended last night. You didn’t mean to offend but I took offense anyway and...even if you make me angry you deserve an answer.”

He sighs and looks Kouki dead in the eyes.

“I don’t want to scare you, I want to be a person you can confide in the same as I confide in you and that means you can’t be scared to talk to me even if I don’t like what you have to say.”

He takes a deep breath and his hands tighten in the tablecloth.

“There are certain…subjects I am sensitive about, my family being foremost. If you will promise to respect my privacy about these things I will make sure to tell you beforehand if they’re things I don’t want to discuss and we speak no more of this.”

Seijuro is quick to look down at the table cloth and, almost as if he hadn’t realized he’d been doing it, he unclenches his fists from the tablecloth. He offers up a tentative smile, curiously glassy and false. Kouki swallows his mouthful.

Seijuro looks…sad? Guilty? Upset? Kouki doesn’t know what to call it but he looks far from happy.

Vince saunters in and sits under the table. With wide puppydog eyes he looks up at Kouki.

“Don’t feed him.” Seijuro warns. “He always tries this.”

Kouki pats the dog instead. Vince makes a small disappointed huffing noise and rests his head on Kouki’s lap for further patting. Seijuro goes back to eating his breakfast with curious efficient movements, stabbing a chunk of tofu on the end of his chopsticks.

Vince whines.

“Kouki, do you understand the term War of Succession?”

Kouki pauses eating, wondering why Seijuro asked, and nods.

“In such a conflict to rule requires the defeat of all who oppose and one must hold the throne against all other contenders. If they falter there are others who will overthrow them and take the throne for themselves…”

Seijuro thumps his chest, the sudden motion making Kouki jump.

“If I falter…I fall and next time I might not be able to claw my way back up. If I’m not fulfilling the purpose I was made for, that I fought to claim, this Akashi Seijuro would cease to exist. I’m just one of many after all.”

Kouki carefully puts down his chopsticks. He watches with wide eyes, not realizing until now why Seijuro had been so upset. It was one thing to have to inherit a company but Seijuro’s entire life had _literally_ been for that cause. He didn't have an existence outside of it.

In a way he had sort of forgotten about Seijuro’s multiple personalities, or rather the fact that the Seijuro he had feelings for might not always be the one in charge of the body. It was kind of a scary thought, no wonder Seijuro looked uncomfortable.

“Sei…” He starts and Seijuro looks up.

Their eyes meet and Kouki doesn’t know what to say to let him know that he understands.

“Let’s go swimming.” He settles on and Seijuro smiles.


	21. Furihata Kouki has trouble dealing with the whims of Akashi Seijuro

Kouki had to admit the beach was nice. It looked like one of those places you saw on postcards, something so picturesque you’d swear it was photoshopped if it wasn’t right there in front of you.

Vince, trotting alongside them, had picked up a stick optimistically and his tail wagged as he hopes for another game of fetch. Seijuro, with towels slung over his shoulders, hummed a happy tune as they walked.

It feels like a nice day. Kouki wasn’t sure what about this particular spot was so special but it seemed important to Seijuro so he wouldn’t question it. It was rockier than the other part of the beach, small islands of dark rock rising from the deep pea-green water.

Seijuro drops the bag on the sand and strips his shirt off. Kouki hadn’t been expecting it and ends up staring at the curves of Seijuro’s muscular back as he bends down to slip off his pants.

“Like what you see?” Seijuro winks and Kouki shoves his shoulders.

Seijuro stumbles with his pants around his ankles then straightens up and leans in to playfully kiss Kouki’s cheek. His hands stroke down Kouki’s back then grab the hem of his shirt and roughly yanks it over Kouki’s shoulders.

Kouki yelps and Seijuro expertly throws the shirt next to his as he leans in and kisses Kouki on the lips. His fingers stroke through Kouki’s hair as he cups his boyfriend’s cheek. Their forehead’s touch as Seijuro draws back from the kiss.

“Pervert.” Kouki says primly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you planning on swimming in your t-shirt?” Seijuro grins.

“I can get undressed by myself Sei.” Kouki shoves him back, not too hard, and slips out of his clothes as well.

He lays them less neatly than Seijuro’s on the towel Sei has spread across the sand for that purpose, aware the redhead is watching every bit as intently as he had been.

Kouki rolls his eyes as he turns around.

Seijuro smiles innocently.

“I’ll race you to the water!” He calls out as he darts towards the surf.

They race. Seijuro wins. The water is colder than he expected and he flinches. Seijuro, who had dived straight in, laughs.

“Just dive in and get it over with. Delaying won’t help.” He points out.

Kouki takes a deep breath and dives forwards with a large splash. Seijuro raises his hands to shield himself from being hit in the face by the water.

Kouki surfaces with his hair dripping.

“Cold!” He yelps and Seijuro teasingly wraps his arms around the brunet’s shoulders.

“I’ll warm you up.” Seijuro grins slyly and shoves Kouki back underwater.

By the time Kouki resurfaces spluttering Seijuro has swum some distance away.

“Come and get me.” He laughs.

Kouki splashes after him. Just messing around like little kids on summer vacation is actually quite fun. Seijuro can be surprisingly immature. He splashes around and dunks Kouki in the water and laughs like a kid but it’s a refreshing difference from the serious Sei during matches.

Seijuro is well and truly having fun.

Despite what Kouki was expecting they don’t do anything that could resemble training; instead they play all the stupid little games he remembers from his childhood and enjoy themselves.

Kouki hauls himself up onto one of the rocks and wipes his hair out of his eyes. Speckles of seawater drip onto the dark stone as he catches his breath.

Playing with Sei was exhausting no matter what they were doing…

“Kouki…” Seijuro calls from the water.

He ducks his head underwater and disappears from sight. Kouki shuffles closer to the edge of the rock to peer at the waves. The water around him violently erupts with a spray of saltwater as the redhead breaches like a dolphin.

Kouki slips back in surprise as Seijuro’s hands grip the rock and he pulls himself up like a mermaid rising from the deep.

His eyes gleam as he leans over, his hands planted on either side of Kouki’s shoulders.

“Are you looking down on me Kouki?” He whispers with a sardonic grin. “I guess I’ll have to _punish you!_ ”

Seijuro twists his grip on Kouki’s shoulders and the brunet hits the water with a loud splash.

He nearly chokes at the unexpectedness sensation of saltwater rushing up his nose. With an undignified amount of splashing he manages to get his head above the water.

“What the _hell_ Sei!” He yells.

Seijuro manages to laugh like something ripped straight out of the kind of show Kouki used to watch on Saturday mornings.

“I am the king!” He proclaims in the same cartoonish exaggerated manner before slipping neatly into the water next to him.

Kouki coughs up seawater.

“Let me guess, you’re gonna say something like ‘know your place’.” His voice drops as he gives his best impression of Seijuro.

Seijuro’s grin grows at the impression. He leans in close to Kouki’s ear.

“I know _your_ place. It’s at my side.”

Kouki coughs up seawater in surprise.

“Sei!” He yelps and Seijuro wraps his arms around Kouki’s shoulders.

Saltwater drips off his hair and onto Kouki’s skin as he leans in and kisses Sei. It tastes like that kiss by the park on that hot day with all the remembered warmth spreading across his skin.

“I’m cold, let’s go back to shore.” Seijuro lightly kisses his cheek and a warm smile spreads across his face. Kouki nods and smiles as well as Seijuro dives under water.

“Hey…” Sei wipes the wet hair out of his face like a supermodel and grins like a demon. “I’ll race you to shore.”

They race. Seijuro is reclining on the spread towel by the time Kouki hauls himself dripping onto the shore and flops beside him.

Seijuro raises his sunglasses and grins again. He raises his hand and holds a pair of sandwiches in a plastic bag. Kouki grabs them and pops open the packet. Now he’s out of the water he’s starting to get hungry.

He quickly stuffs his cheeks with sandwiches.

“These are good.” He says through a mouthful of crumbs.

“Turkey, apple-butter and grilled Arugula cheese.” Seijuro lists the ingredients, even though he knows Kouki won’t know most of them.

Kouki makes a noise around him mouthful of bread to indicate whatever it is, it was delicious. Seijuro’s smile grows as he looks out at the ocean and takes a bite of his own sandwich. The sun is slowly rising overhead and as they lean back against the towel Seijuro can feel its warmth on his skin.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” He says softly “I’m going to miss being able to hold you.”

He rests his head on Kouki’s chest and spreads his fingers across it as he listens to Kouki’s heart flutter at the touch and slowly settle. Kouki has to leave tomorrow morning. Seijuro wants to make the most of being able to hold him like this.

No, that’s not strictly true. Seijuro wants to find a way to stop Kouki from going home and keep him here forever but he keeps those feelings locked away where they can’t hurt anyone.

“Can you promise me you’ll see me before the year ends?” He looks up at Kouki to ask.

“…Yeah.” Kouki replies in a quiet voice.

A wide smile spreads across Seijuro’s face like a sunrise and he wraps his arms tightly around Kouki’s shoulders.

“Let’s go play Basketball now.”


	22. Furihata Kouki attempts seduction

The shower splutters to life and cold water pours over Kouki’s head. He sighs and leans back against the shower wall as the cold stream washes the sweat from his skin and the salt from his hair. Seijuro’s shower sure was fancy. It even had a raised lip of a seat where he could sit and relax as the water beat down on him like cooling rain.

The sticky feeling of being covered in sweat washes away and leaves the almost satisfying ache left over from hard exercise. The water spills over his back and trickles down his thighs. It’s a refreshing feeling.

Kouki smiles. He worked hard today and Sei had said he was getting better. He hadn’t expected Sei’s offer to go swimming to be a warm-up but that was just the kind of person Seijuro was. He thought ahead like that and everything meshed as neat as the gears of a clock.

Kouki kicks his legs lightly as he washes the last of the seawater out of his hair.

The more time he spends with him the more he realizes that he really like Seijuro. Under all the good grades and sporting talent and stuff he was really a nice guy. Kouki looks at his feet and tries not to blush. Being the only one Sei talked about stuff felt pretty good too, like being important to Sei made him important too.

Akashi Seijuro honestly liked him. It was a weird sentence to think; his image of Akashi was always tangled up with his fear from the first match again Rakuzan, in equal parts awe and pants wetting terror, but Sei was a person who looked after him and made him happy.

Kouki wonders when he started thinking of Seijuro as Sei and smiles. The Kouki of two years ago would probably have a panic attack if he knew if the future he’d be calling Akashi Seijuro by a nickname. The Kouki of a few months ago probably would have as well. It’s amazing how quickly something a person can get used to something.

Kouki shuts the water off before he gets too cold and roughly towel dries his hair. He wraps his towel around his waist and catches a glimpse of the sun out the window. It’s starting to set and the light is a clear gold that reminds him of the sunset Sei had showed him when he first arrived. The waves sparkle beautifully.

The conversation on the beach reminded him that he had to leave soon. Sei seemed so down about it. Kouki understood the feeling.

The last couple of days had been really fun and he’d enjoyed himself, really, but he was starting to get the feeling that Sei was doing all of this because he wanted to impress him. He _was_ pretty impressed but he wanted _Sei_ to be impressed as well.

He flops down on the bed and sighs. Slowly the corners of his mouth start to twitch into a smile as he has an idea.

“Sei, can you come up here?”

He flops down on the bed and tucks away his towel before Seijuro comes in. The red head looks around the door.

“Kouki…What are you doing?” He asks and arches an eyebrow.

“I’m seducing you.”

Seijuro puts his hand over his mouth to cover his laugh but his eyes are clearly amused.

“Sorry, but you’re really not.” He laughs.

Kouki throws a pillow at him and Seijuro catches it with one hand. He flops down next to Kouki on the bed.

“Now then, what are you trying to accomplish with this?” He asks as he curls an arm around Kouki’s shoulder.

His hand brushes Kouki’s cheek and Kouki looks away as he tries to find the right words.

“You’ve been doing a lot to show me how much you like me.” He comes up with. “I want to show you how much I like you back.”

He nuzzles into Seijuro’s hand and grins. The red head’s mouth also twitches into a smile and he nuzzles back.

“Well, I haven’t started dinner yet…” He gives a good natured sigh but the corners of his mouth are curling upward. “I guess we have time to fool around a little.”

He swiftly pulls his shirt over his head, drops it to the floor and gracefully rolls on top of Kouki. With a grin he presses a kiss to Kouki’s bare neck.

“So…did you plan any further then this?” He asks as his hot breath wafts across Kouki’s skin.

Kouki struggles not to blush but fails as Seijuro’s head dips lower and he runs his tongue across one of Kouki’s nipples.

“I…” He starts and his voice is a tiny squeak that just makes him feel more embarrassed.

“Mmm?” Seijuro mutters as he slowly licks his tongue over the tender nub of flesh.

Kouki can’t help but briefly close his eyes as a feeling of heat grows in his stomach. He swears Sei’s doing this on purpose to see if he can complete his sentence but it’s embarrassing enough for him to say anyway.

“I…” He tries for a third time and Sei bites down. His eyes squeeze closed and he bites his lip. “I want to see how it feels with you inside me!”

Seijuro looks up and Kouki realizes he’s said it far louder than he means to. A deep red blush spreads across his face.

“Kouki…” Seijuro moves up so his blood red eyes are meeting Kouki’s brown ones. “Don’t say things like that so earnestly. I might not be able to control myself.”

He entwines his fingers in Kouki’s hair and leans in close.

“I wanted us to have more experience before I broached the subject but if it’s something you feel comfortable with…” He lightly kisses Kouki’s cheek. “I’ll take it slow just…tell me if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Right…” Kouki bites his lip again as Seijuro gets back to licking and kissing at his neck.

Seijuro’s bare body presses against his, the slight friction of skin against skin warming Kouki’s stomach. He lowers his head to tenderly lick and nibble at Kouki’s other nipple until they are both stiff.

Sei’s fingers spread across his chest as he leans up and presses his tongue into Kouki’s mouth. Kouki’s heart starts to beat faster under Seijuro’s fingers and he smiles into the kiss.

Kouki makes a small moaning sound and arches upwards, rubbing against the crotch of Sei’s pants. He opens his mouth wider as Sei starts to trace clockwise circles across his chest and the wet noises of the kiss seem to echo.

Seijuro’s other hand curls in Kouki’s short hair, cupping his cheek tenderly. He strokes his thumb over Kouki’s cheek and breaks the kiss to lightly peck beside his boyfriend’s lips.

He pulls himself up, still straddling Kouki’s lap and opens the bedside drawer. Kouki had a peek in there earlier and the spread was almost creepily excessive in how well prepared he was.

Seijuro pulls out a bottle of lubricant without looking. His bright red eyes are staring straight down at Kouki’s, a lazy smile spreading across his face, as he flips open the bottle of lubricant.

“I’ll do it.” Kouki mumbles through his swollen lips and Seijuro’s grin slips straight into predatory.

“Kouki…I told you not to do that. When you give me such a look and talk like that I might not be able to hold back.” He runs the tip of his tongue over his lips.

“I want you to be a little rough.” Kouki returns his gaze steadily as he reaches out for the bottle of lubricant. “I’m not going to break.”

“You might.” Seijuro practically growls.

Something _dangerous_ flashes in his eyes as he bites Kouki’s neck, hard. His hands tighten in Kouki’s hair, ruffling it as he sucks on the patch of skin.

Kouki gasps and Sei’s fingers dig in. The bottle of lubricant nearly drops from his fingers.

“Kouki…” Seijuro breaths and curls up closer to him. “You’re my Kouki.”

“You’re my Sei.” Kouki whisper back.

The red head bites his neck again, nearly drawing blood, before he draws back and his expression seems to slip into complete calmness.

He crosses his legs in front of him, crimson eyes staring intently down at Kouki. He waves a hand imperiously, his smug grin growing as Kouki looks away in embarrassment.

Kouki draws in a deep breath and shifts on the blankets. He opens up the bottle of lube and spreads some on his fingers. He had done this before, just to see what it felt like but now Sei was watching and it was enough to make him blush.

“Kouki, I can’t see properly. Spread your legs a bit wider please.” Seijuro’s voice is calm, almost bored but it makes a shiver run down Kouki’s spine.

He spreads his legs wider and presses in with his finger. The sheets rustle as Seijuro leans in and kisses him. Kouki’s eyes flutter open.

His fingers splay across Kouki’s stomach, stroking them down until he is wrapping his hands around Kouki’s cock. Kouki whimpers as Seijuro’s thumb runs over the tip.

“I want to see you niiiice and aroused.” Seijuro whispers and trails his hand down to rest on top of Kouki’s.

Even with his eyes squeezed closed Kouki can feel Sei’s eyes burning against his skin. He presses another finger in, searching for the spot that will make him feel good while Seijuro peppers his neck and chest with kisses.

When his fingers brush against it he gasps and his entire body tenses.

“Shhhh…” Seijuro says calmingly as he strokes Kouki’s hair. “Relax your body. It’ll hurt if you’re too tense.”

Kouki nods and Seijuro kisses his forehead. The red head stands to tug off his pants and underwear. The drawer opens again and Sei playfully holds a condom packet in his mouth as he turns back to Kouki.

He strokes his fingers across his own stiffening cock and grins at Kouki.

“Are you ready?” He asks as he slips on the condom.

Kouki’s face is bright red but he slips his fingers out and nods. Seijuro climbs back beside him on the bed. He wraps his arms around Kouki’s shoulders and nuzzles into his neck.

“I like you Kouki.” He murmurs in Kouki’s ear and kisses his cheek. “I like you a lot.”

The redhead smiles and kisses his neck, his fingers creeping over Kouki’s to grab the bottle of lube. With a practiced ease he flicks it open and coats his fingers, making sure to get plenty of the liquid over his fingers as he strokes them across his cock.

“Relax.” He whispers softly and slips his fingers into Kouki.

Kouki gasps and struggles to relax as Sei’s fingers squelch inside him. Seijuro kisses him slowly, sensually until he hooks his fingers against Kouki’s prostate and Kouki gasps into his mouth.

“You’ve been practicing haven’t you?” Seijuro whispers hotly in his ear. “Can I put it in now?”

Kouki nods and Sei smiles, nuzzling his cheek. He shifts his position again so their forehead’s touch.

“Relax.” He repeats and removes his fingers.

Seijuro strokes the lubed digits along Kouki’s cock soothingly as he starts to press in. Kouki shivers and Seijuro bends forwards to lightly kiss him.

“Is this o.k?” He whispers in Kouki’s ear.

Kouki, not trusting himself to speak, nods. Seijuro is bigger than his fingers and he feels _fuller_ than he expected. Seijuro slowly slides in a few more inches and Kouki’s breathing flutters. His cheeks are bright red.

Seijuro’s hands stroke across his thighs, convincing him to open himself up as his lips softly touch Kouki’s neck.

“I like you Kouki.” He whispers by his boyfriend’s ear, trying to distract him and keep him relaxed while he slowly thrusts in. “I want to hold you like this every day for the rest of our lives. I want to wake you up with kisses every morning. I want to give you things; expensive gifts, high self-esteem, pleasure…”

Kouki whimpers as Sei finds his prostate and clenches without meaning to. Seijuro spreads his fingers across Kouki’s stomach and whispers ‘relax’ to him until he loosens up and starts to get used to the sensation.

“I’m going to start moving.” Sei says softly and slips his hand around Kouki’s. “If you need me to slow down or stop just squeeze.”

Kouki nods and Seijuro drinks in the sight of his flushed face and neck speckled with love bites. He looks _perfect_. It really was getting harder for Seijuro to maintain his composure with Kouki looking like that.

He doesn’t want to be too rough for Kouki’s first time but he looks so delectable laid out like that. The desire to take him hard and mark him as his own was overwhelming but Seijuro holds himself back, carefully keeping his other self from taking control.

He wanted Kouki to enjoy himself. He wanted to be able to see that face again many times in the future. Kouki was still nervous and inexperienced. He could still be scared away.

Seijuro breathes out and slowly, almost teasingly pulls back and thrusts in shallowly.

A small moan leaves Kouki’s swollen lips and Seijuro leans into bite them. The rush of blood to the already tender area leaves them an even brighter red.

Seijuro’s tongue darts across his bottom lip and he thrusts in.

The look on Kouki’s face was indecent; flushed cheeks, swollen lips, long eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to compose himself. The noise he makes is a needy whimper.

Seijuro had plans for this moment. They’d involved a long, delicate dance of seduction and soft reassurances but this, this was better. From the tiny gasps and moans to the way Kouki’s shivering thighs tightened around his waist this moment was made perfect by all the tiny _human_ imperfections.

Seijuro draws the sweet sounds out of Kouki as skillfully as he played the violin; teasingly drawing back then thrusting in at just the right angle to make Kouki moan and gasp.

Kouki’s chest rises and falls and his face shows the strain of struggling to keep from clamping down on Seijuro’s cock. Even that half-pained, half-aroused expression looked good on him.

Seijuro leans in, whispering soft words of praise to relax but as he starts to thrust faster and faster his praises become more and more explicit until he is moaning openly into Kouki’s ear.

The slap of skin on skin seems to echo obscenely in the air.

The brunet’s hands tightly ball in the sheets, his trembling legs tighten around Seijuro’s waist and with a wordless cry that was anything but elegant Kouki’s hardened erection twitches and he spills semen over his belly.

Seijuro feels a stab of irritation that could only have come from his other half. Kouki was still a tender virgin and the fact that he offered his first time in all earnestness to him was amazing but with such an honest look of arousal on his face Seijuro had gotten more than a little excited himself.

He wanted to continue to thrust in between Kouki’s legs until he was satisfied and Kouki couldn’t move anymore, not matter how many time his partner came in the process. He wanted to take him roughly, make him moan and cry and, finally, beg. He wanted to see Kouki scream his name…But there would be time for that later.

“Sei?” Kouki croaks and opens one eye.

Seijuro draws back panting with his face red and beads of sweat around his hairline. His condom covered cock stands straight on end, rock hard with desire. He breathes out, no hint on his regal features of how much in turmoil his thoughts had been.

“Just let me finish up.”

He gently pulls Kouki’s legs from around his waist and shifts position, thrusting between Kouki’s thighs with a soft sigh.

Kouki squeezes the best he can and just that small response is enough to ignite a spark in Seijuro. As quickly and efficiently as possible he thrusts between Kouki’s thighs until with a soft gasp he reaches his own orgasm.

Cleanup is simple; the condom tied off and thrown away, a brush of a wet-wipe to clean off Kouki’s stomach and a kiss on the cheek. For a moment Seijuro rests beside his boyfriend, bare bodies curled up beside each other on the sheets as their breathing slowly returns to normal.

“How do you feel?” Seijuro asks with tender tone.

“It felt…different than I thought it would and it’s a little sore.” Kouki confesses in all honesty. “But it felt really good!”

Kouki hastily corrects himself and Seijuro chuckles and nuzzles against his cheek.

“I’m sorry I can’t make you cum Sei.” Kouki sounds genuinely regretful. It’s adorable.

Seijuro kisses his cheek.

“You did very well for your first time. Stamina comes with practice.” He grins seductively and Kouki blushes.

Seijuro goes to stand. Kouki moves to follow him and winces.

Ah, that was to be expected.

Seijuro firmly puts his hand on Kouki’s hips.

“Stay here and rest. I’ll bring dinner up to us while you recover.” He smiles, a wide genuine smiles that shows his gleaming white teeth. “We can sit on the bed and watch the sunset together. It’ll be romantic.”

Seijuro returns with food fast enough for Kouki to doubt his earlier statement that he hadn’t started dinner. They prop up the pillows behind them as the golden light of the setting sun lights the foot of the bed.

For dessert Seijuro had made sea salt ice-cream, presented in a glass bowl that looked like a rose had frozen and the perfect, clear imprint of the frost on its petals had been lifted up and made into glassware. Kouki couldn’t begin to fathom how expensive it was. Seijuro gives him the first spoonful and seals it with a kiss.

Kouki is watching the sunset on the sea and wondering if Sea salt will always be Seijuro for him when Seijuro returns with a bottle and two glasses.

“Sei! We’re underage!” Kouki scolds.

“French rosé champagne.” Seijuro explains. “My father has allowed me a few good wines for special occasions. I think this weekend has been…special. We shan’t be finishing the bottle.”

Beads of moisture drip from the cool bottle as Seijuro half fills the crystal wine flutes. Kouki is surprised to see the bubbling liquid inside is a pale pink color instead of yellow and smells sweet, almost like a soft drink. The thought makes him giggle inwardly; even he knew how expensive champagne was.

Tiny bubbles pop on the liquid’s surface as Seijuro raises his glass.

“May we meet again soon.” Seijuro intones solemnly and takes a drink.

Kouki sips it his champagne, the small amount of alcoholic liquid making his throat and stomach feel warm as he swallows. It really is sweet and the alcohol taste isn’t as harsh as he thought it would be.

“It’s good.” He says softly.

“I’m going to miss seeing you Kouki.” Seijuro looks out at the waves with his glass clutched loosely in his hands. “Even though I’m not your tutor anymore, I’d appreciate it if you’d find some time to talk with me.”

Kouki nods.

“I promise.”

Seijuro loops his arm around Kouki’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss.


	23. It’s not goodbye, just until we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM Warning for the start of the chapter. The other Akashi is a dirty boy.

Akashi’s breaths are starting to come in hot little gasps. He looks down with his eyes half lidded and runs his fingers through Kouki’s sweaty hair down to his cheek. Kouki nuzzles into his palm and looks up at him with wide open eyes. He looks so beautiful on his knees with the outline of Akashi’s cock pressing against his cheek and his own peaked erection lying eagerly against his stomach.

His skin is soft to the touch. He waits patiently and obediently on his hands and knees for his master’s orders.

Akashi smiles graciously and tightens his fingers in Kouki’s hair. The brunet resumes eagerly sucking as Akashi holds his hair with both hands and thrusts into his mouth.

The muscles of Kouki’s throat spasm as he starts to choke but he keeps his hands on the ground and starts to bob his head in time to the thrusts. The tag on Kouki’s collar bounces on his chest, leaving a small bruise against the reddening skin as Akashi thrusts faster and faster.

Kouki’s mouth is warm and slick and welcoming…

Seijuro wakes up and immediately claps his hand over his eye, shifting backwards in the bed so he isn’t pressed so closely against Kouki’s back. The brunet twitches and half rolls over, pulling more of the blankets over him but doesn’t wake up. Seijuro’s head aches as his younger brother tries to cling to control. His breath hisses out between his clenched teeth as he forces himself to calm down.

He is hard, really hard. He was lucky Kouki hadn’t noticed; it would have been difficult to explain while they were spooning.

Closing his eyes he curses out his little brother. This was an unwanted side effect to his continued presence. The dream had been so vivid and his brother had no business sharing it with him. _He_ was satisfied with the relationship, _he_ didn’t feel the need to force Kouki into anything.

Seijuro grits his teeth tighter.

His brother was rash; he didn’t understand that he couldn’t just take anything he wanted as soon as he wanted it. Kouki was still skittish; he had a nervous personality. He couldn’t risk scaring him away and that was difficult enough to do. Time and honesty were needed to get his trust then he would offer what Seijuro wanted of his own will. It wasn’t a simple matter of claiming him. Kouki…was special.

Arguing with his ‘brother’ was difficult. It was less a conversation of words as much as a sudden sensation of nagging doubt. Seijuro grits his teeth. Kouki _was_ special. Kouki was…important…to him. There is a sudden booming feeling of challenge that makes the hairs on his arms stand on end. Yes, he _can_ prove it.

Kouki shifts on the bed and yawns.

“’Morning.” He mumbles and stretches as he gets up.

Akashi Seijuro turns around and his mismatched eyes gleam. In two steps he is standing in front of Kouki and Kouki is crumpling to his knees as the other Akashi ankle breaks him. He quickly looks at the floor on terrified instinct.

He didn’t notice that the _other_ Akashi was the one that was awake. He tries to keep himself from trembling. What had he done wrong to bring out Seijuro’s other personality?

“You are permitted to look at me.” Akashi smirks. “You serve me, or rather, you serve my older brother.”

He presses two fingers against Kouki’s chin and flicks it upwards. His eyes are cold, without mercy, but with a gleam of curiosity as he examines Kouki’s eyes. Kouki remains dead still as Akashi’s hand strokes over his cheek and grips his hair. He turns Kouki’s head from side to side.

“Seijuro likes you. So I wished to examine you properly while I can.” He sighs. “But so far I do not see the appeal. You’re far from hideous but nothing outstanding in face, in mind, in body…”

He opens Kouki’s mouth to get a look at his teeth, like he was some animal he was thinking of buying.

“At least you are obedient.”

Akashi pats the top of Kouki’s head.

“How typical of my brother’s bleeding heart to fall for someone so unremarkable. My brother cares about you, perhaps more than is prudent.”

He leans in and his uneven eyes contract evilly.

“I had planned on making you sign a contract. If you betrayed my brother’s trust it would have put you in enough debt to beggar your family for three generations.”

Akashi hunkers down so he is closer to Kouki’s eye height. The way his hand cups the brunet’s cheek is nearing tenderness but the look in his eyes was still cold.

“Now I think it should be enough to tell you my brother does not trust easily. Speak of anything that has happened here and he will not trust anyone again. I am not as merciful as he is…”

Akashi’s eyes widen and the air of intimidation makes him freeze in fear. Down to his bones Kouki believes this Akashi could _kill_. It’s worse than practicing with him, worse than the fear he had felt during his first match. Despite the feeling his bones might liquidize he meets Akashi’s eyes and forces himself to speak.

“I’m not going to betray Seijuro!” Kouki retorts and inwardly prays that Akashi won’t gouge out his eyes as Akashi’s pupils contract and he sharply draws breath.

“Not on purpose.” Kouki is surprised to see the red-head’s mouth twitches into a smile. “You’ve earned that much trust.”

Akashi smiles.

“You would challenge me for him even though your legs are trembling. You are obviously not stupid enough to believe you’d win but brave enough to still protest. For him. For his happiness. That is useful.” Akashi says softly. “You can be taught the rest.”

“My brother has not been this happy in someone’s company since mother died. I would wish…for him to remain that way. Regardless if the one who makes him happy is unremarkable in all other areas.”

Akashi leans in and, to Kouki’s surprise, kisses him firmly on the lips.

“You have my approval.”

Akashi’s eyes close and when he reopens them both are red again. He blinks and looks confused.

“Kouki, why are you on the floor?” Seijuro asks with a faint expression of confusion passing over his face before his expression changes into one of concern.

Seijuro crumples to Kouki’s eye level and cups his cheek. His red eyes are wide with panic as he turns Kouki’s face over in his hands to cheek for bruises.

“Did he hurt you?”

Kouki rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and shakes his head.

“He didn’t hurt me. He’s just a little intimidating.” He starts to say with an embarrassed tone.

“Did he do anything to you?” Akashi’s dark eyes fix on him in concern and his tone is entirely serious. “If he’s upset you in any way I’ll kill him for you.”

“It’s fine! He touched my hair and he kissed me but he didn’t do anything to hurt me. I think he was testing me…I guess I passed?” Kouki bites his lip.

Seijuro breathes out.

“Thank god.” He reaches out and pulls Kouki into a tight hug. “He took me by surprise; I didn’t mean to let him have control. If he had hurt you or worse I would never forgive myself…”

His fingers stroke through Kouki’s hair in the same way as his other self’s had.

Inwardly Seijuro curses out his brother in more virulent terms for this uncomfortable situation. His little brother could have seriously hurt his relationship with Kouki in his ‘test’, even if it was out of affection rather than malice. If anything that made him angrier…

“Kouki…My Kouki…” He whispers darkly as he runs his fingers through Kouki’s hair.

“My Seijuro.” Kouki immediately replies, innocent of all of Seijuro’s possessive thoughts.

He pulls back from the hug with a bit of an embarrassed flush and Seijuro realizes the problem.

“Uh…Sei you’re…If you want me to I could…” Kouki stammers.

The redhead quickly realizes what Kouki is getting at and crosses his legs firmly. His traitorous body responds to Kouki’s words however and he grinds his teeth.

It’s hard for Kouki to confirm but it looks like he is _blushing_.

It was an irritating situation; his little brother sharing his fantasies like that then waking him up with Kouki on his knees. It made him want to take Kouki for his own. He wanted to mark him all over to make sure everyone would realize Kouki belonged to _him_ and no-one else, besides it wasn’t like Kouki was unwilling…

But that is what his younger brother was trying to lead him into. Seijuro was the one in charge of the body and that meant he didn’t take orders _especially_ about his love life.

“I’m should take a shower. Get your things packed.” Trying to appear as calm as is possible with an erection Seijuro slips into the bathroom and firmly shuts the door behind him.

He has a long, cold shower before his heart rate returns to normal and he feels like he can face Kouki properly.

Things had not gone according to plan this weekend, he thinks as he hangs up his towel. He had planned on sweeping Kouki off his feet with a show of elegance and sophistication, not revealing all of his ugliness piece by piece. He really was acting a fool in love and his brother had been taking advantage of it.

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Still…His psychologist had been right. Having someone besides his ‘brother’ to confide in made him feel lighter, as if his feelings were a physical weight he could have someone else help carry. That was worth looking undignified for.

Kouki is waiting downstairs for him with his things roughly shoved into his bag by the door. Seijuro frowns, he would have a much easier time packing if he folded his clothes properly, but holds his tongue. His teammates both former and current had commented adversely on his criticisms.

Instead he smiles.

Kouki has already gone from being stiff and nervous to sitting comfortably on the couch and rubbing Vince’s belly.

The dog is the first to notice that his master is up and he rolls over with paws flailing to come and see him.

Seijuro strokes Vince’s furry chin as he turns to smile at Kouki. Kouki smiles back.

“I made breakfast!” Kouki says faster than he meant to. He pauses for a moment in embarrassment before continuing. “We don’t have long before my bus arrives so I thought it would be nice if you didn’t have to waste that time cooking.”

“That is very thoughtful of you Kouki.” He says with a smile and the relieved grin that spreads across Kouki’s face is like a second sunrise.

He sits and gestures for Kouki to join him. When Kouki does he pulls the brunet into his arms and holds him tight. He nuzzles against Kouki’s neck, subtly smelling the clean note of his skin.

“Sei!” He yelps and Seijuro carefully encircles him with his arms.

“Fed me.” The redhead says lazily as he kisses along Kouki’s neck and has the pleasure of seeing his ears color as his boyfriend blushes. “I’m not going to let you go so if you want me to try some of this no doubt _delicious_ food you’ve made you’re going to have to feed me~”

Seijuro hums and starts to kiss along Kouki’s neck.

Kouki looks down at his hands and a bright blush runs across his cheeks.

“It’s probably not very good…” He starts to say and Seijuro lightly nips him.

“Don’t say that.” His voice becomes colder. “I find it annoying.”

Kouki’s shoulders tighten defensively.

“Sorry!” He says quickly and stabs his chopsticks into the bowl in front of him.

With care he picks up a wobbling lump of tofu and holds it out. With a mischievous grin on his face Seijuro opens his mouth and says ‘aaah’.

Kouki slips in the piece of tofu with his cheeks still tinged red. Seijuro chews and swallows then smiles widely.

“See? It’s fine.” A small smile twitches the corners of Kouki’s mouth at Seijuro’s words.

Seijuro rests his head on Kouki’s shoulders.

“I’m not going to let you depreciate yourself o.k?” He says softly and kisses Kouki’s neck. “I don’t take an interest in just anyone after all.”

Seijuro continues to kiss his neck, tending to the bruises there with the care of a gardener to make sure they won’t fade before the entire team can see how he’s marked Kouki as his own. Kouki doesn’t notice or if he does he doesn’t mind as he relaxes in Seijuro’s arms and lets the redhead hold him tight.

Most of breakfast goes uneaten.


	24. No relationship exists in a vaccum

It was not until he got back to Tokyo and had to change into his uniform for school that Furihata Kouki realized how many marks Seijuro had left.  From his shoulders up to his neck is mottled in small purple bruises that could only be hickeys.

It was only while changing for practise that Kouki realized, while the collar of his school uniform was high enough, there was no way he could pull his basketball uniform to cover the bright purple marks. With a frown Kouki thinks back to a few hours earlier when Seijuro kissed his neck while Kouki fed him and realizes that the placement of bruises is on purpose.

Seijuro had deliberately left marks with other members of the Seirin Team couldn’t help but see them and Kouki didn’t have any kind of concealer cream or anything to hide them either.

Kouki rubs his neck, feeling the small purple marks ache under his fingers. He _did_ say it was o.k. when he’d first arrived on the beach but he thought that was a spur-of-the moment passion thing, not a request to mark him in front of everyone like he was cattle to be branded.

Kouki presses down hard on the bruises until they throb under his fingers. This is just something he is going to have to deal with.

It wasn’t like he was ashamed or secretive about the relationship. The entire team already knew they were dating. Seijuro had walked straight into practise before. For a moment he considers asking Riko if she has any makeup to cover up the bruises then steels himself.

He’s just going to have to deal with it. He did kind of expect this kind of thing after he started dating Seijuro. Seijuro wanted him to stand up for himself more.

With a deep breath Kouki walks into the gym and hopes that no one will notice.

No luck, he’s not Kuroko. The rest of the team is quick to notice the speckled bruises across his shoulder and neck. A few break out in lecherous grins and Kouki knows he is going to be in for a hard time.

“Hey senpai did you get lucky last night?” A first year calls from the back of the gym.

The rest of the team never called him senpai unless they were going to make fun of him.

Kouki goes to hike up his uniform over his bruises but then stops his hands. No, he wasn’t going to get embarrassed over this. The bruises were a sign that Seijuro loved him. That wasn’t something he was going to be ashamed of.

“Sure did.” He says with a smile.

A second year wolf whistles.

“I hope your ass isn’t too sore for practise.” Another one calls from the back of the gym.

Kouki grits his teeth then forces himself to smile like Sei.

“Well if you’re that interested I can give you a full recount in truly breath taking detail.” His voice drops seductively low.

There is a low key chorus of grossed out noises and someone in the back calls out “too much information!”

A heavy hand lands on Kouki’s shoulder and he flinches before looking up and realizing Kagami is standing right beside him. Kagami’s eyebrow twitched.

“If you’re that desperate to see what it’s like to be fucked by the Generation of Miracles you’re sure as hell going to find out next time we have a match.” He roars.

A few of the newer members go pale. Kouki would have as well except it was clear that the red-head’s wrath wasn’t aimed at him.

“Sorry captain.” A mumble rises from the sheepish team as they shuffle back to their warm up exercises and try and pretend none of the comments came from them.

“Ahh, thank you Kagami.” Kouki says sheepishly.

“Crude, Kagami.” Kuroko notes and carefully flicks a ball towards the basket. It hits the rim, bounces up, rolls then finally drops in.

Kagami grits his teeth.

Last year Kuroko had been nominated as captain by the unanimous vote of the second years but that had come with the massive downside that none of the new first years had been able to see him and got confused about who they were supposed to be answering to.

Making him Vice Captain and Kagami Captain had been a much better choice. Kagami had really grown into the position. It was surprising how responsible the two years had made him.

Kuroko turns his pale blue eyes on Kouki.

“You’re standing up for yourself.” Sometimes Kouki thought Seijuro was hard to read but Kuroko was a blank slate in face and voice. It is literally impossible to tell when he is being sarcastic. “You can’t let the rest of the team cow you if you’re going to play against Seijuro.”

“I know.” Kouki sets his jaw.

He wasn’t as impressive as the rest of the third years. Even though he had played in that final match against Rakuzan he wasn’t one of the players people remembered. To the members that had joined Seirin after (and in most cases because of) that win he was treated like one of them. That wasn’t bad of course, it’s just that sometimes Kouki wished they’d respect him as a third year in the same way they respected Kagami…

Kuroko smiles like Seijuro.

“You might turn out to be a Trump Card this year Furihata-kun.”

Kouki grins nervously.

“I’m going to try my best!”

With a small cough he looks at his feet.

“Uh…Apropos of nothing are you free on the 18th?”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow and Kouki tries not to get embarassed.

“Sei’s coming over for the weekend then and he wants me to show him around but I don’t know what to do so I was hoping you and Kagami could help me out and we could have a double date or something?” Kouki realizes he is babbling.

There is a long pause in which it is impossible to tell what Kuroko is thinking.

“That sounds like fun. It’s been a while since I last got to see Akashi-kun. Taiga, what do you think?”

Kagami clicks his tongue and runs his fingers through his hair. He sure doesn’t look happy…

“Fine, we were going to go to the arcade on the 18th anyway. I don’t mind if they tag along.”

“As charming as ever.” Kuroko smiles. “You can tell Akashi it’s o.k.”

Kuroko’s smile grows.

“So how _was_ your first time?”

This time Furihata does slap his hands over his neck to cover the bruises and immediately regrets it and skin throbs.

“Come on, I didn’t think he was going to bite me this much!” He protests and Kagami sniggers in the background.

Yeah, Sei was definitely going to get in trouble for this…


	25. Two’s company, four is an argument waiting to happen

The air smelled of hot cheese and grease. The sound of people milling around was like the chatter of a flock of birds, underpinned with an electronic buzz of various games making noises. A chime, a beep, the thump of an 8-bit explosion.

It was the weekend. The arcade was busy.

Seijuro sits in the plastic booth like a wineglass among paper cups. Even in a t-shirt and jeans gave off the air of wearing a suit, as if the yellow cheeseburger wrapper in front of him could be miraculously transformed into important documents.

It was his posture, Kouki decided. This was the kind of place teenagers loved to hang out in their spare time. The food was cheap and filling, the games loud and violent.

Seijuro sat like this was a business meeting. Was he ever at ease? Or had the perfect posture become second habit.

He is smiling but Kouki has seen enough of his smiles to know Seijuro was uncomfortable.

Kagami is glaring at him with considerably less subtly.

It’s part of this big stupid Alpha Male thing. Seijuro is pointedly trying to avoid it but Kagami was captain now and Seijuro was the only one not a part of Seirin.

This was probably a bad idea.

Kuroko sips at his shake, either not noticing the tension between the two or ignoring it. Kouki feels it is the later.

Kagami stoically chews his way through a wad of beef and processed cheese.

Under the table Kouki walks his fingers along the plastic and rests them on Seijuro’s fingertips. Without a change in his posture he turns his hand over and curls his fingers around Kouki’s.

His smile seems to become a little less forced.

“Shouldn’t you be kissing or something?” Kagami has a speck of ketchup on the side of his mouth.

Kouki’s fingers tighten guiltily. Seijuro applies a reassuring pressure back.

Kuroko’s expression is hard to read. Kagami grins.

“Maybe we should have a contest on who’s the better couple?” He suggests.

Kouki’s heart jumps in his chest and Seijuro applies a comforting pressure.

“Sorry, I’m not interested.”

Kagami wraps his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders. Kuroko continues sipping at his shake.

“Then you give up?” Kagami’s grin is cocksure and his raises an eyebrow. “Akashi Seijuro who wins at everything?”

Seijuro clicks tongue disapprovingly and looks Kagami straight in the eye.

“Did you think to ask Kuroko before involving him? Ignoring your significant other’s feelings in a game to humiliate another couple? That’s hardly very loving of you. Besides…”

Seijuro carefully raises their linked hands above the level of the table.

“Kouki has made it clear he doesn’t want to make a scene. By putting his feelings before mine I win by default.”

With his other hand he picks up a French fry and points it at Kagami.

“The question now is why you felt the need to issue such a challenge; do you require me to prove I actually have feelings for Kouki…” His eyes flash. “Or are you trying to prove to me you actually have feelings for Kuroko?”

Kagami looks taken aback. Seijuro eats the French fry.

“I would like to talk to Kuroko for a bit, in private if you don’t mind.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few coins. Laying them on the table in front of Kagami he points to a machine in the corner of the arcade. It is filled with foam basketballs, a hoop and a flashing timer.

“Aomine got the top score on that in middle school. Even I couldn’t beat it. I won’t talk for long. Feel free to interrupt after you beat his score.”

Kagami’s eyes flash and Kuroko meets his eyes.

“Kagami its o.k. I want to talk to Akashi-kun as well.”

Kagami takes the coins and moves over to the machine. Kouki lightly hits the redhead’s shoulder.

“Sei, you’re being rude.” He scolds.

“Of course I am. I’m the only one at this table who isn’t a member of Seirin. I feel like an outsider. I’m uncomfortable.”

Seijuro smiles pleasantly and gives another handful of small change to Kouki.

“If it’s not too much trouble can you go get me a cola?” He keeps his voice light.

Kouki takes the offered coins.

“Fine, I’ll leave you to talk with Kuroko.”

Akashi waits until Kouki is out of sight before turning to Kuroko.

“He’s keeping an eye on you, even if he doesn’t want to look like he’s worrying.” Seijuro says quietly of the other redhead. “He is a trustworthy person.”

“Did you just want to talk to me about Kagami?” Kuroko asks and sips his shake.

“I had other topics I would like to discuss but for now, yes, I would like to talk about Kagami.”

For a long moment there is a silence as pale blue eyes meet bright red ones.

“You approve of him.” Kuroko smiles.

“That I do.” Akashi smiles back. “He is reliable. You deserve someone who shares your passion and I wish you happiness.”

He sighs.

“Actually…I wanted to make a formal apology. It was years ago but…my brother treated you poorly. I want to apologize. I was under a lot of pressure but, that was no excuse. I could have found a way to fix things but…this self of mine was weak.”

Akashi raises his fingers to his heart.

“My mother and father wanted different sons. After she passed away the only place I could exist was when playing Basketball but the school didn’t require this me anymore. It was just another subject Akashi Seijuro had to be the best at. I should have tried harder to help you when you were still my friend.”

“I’m still your friend.” Kuroko puts down his shake. Akashi smiles.

“I would like to ask for your blessing to date Kouki.” He looks down. “He is a member of your team after all.”

“It’s not like saying no would stop you.” Kuroko points out archly.

Akashi smiles again.

“No it would not. Nonetheless it is a favour I would like you to grant me.”

There is a sharp movement in the corner from Kagami and a stifled half-curse that manages to rise above the chatter as the machine starts to spew out prize tickets.

“I believe he’s figured out that Aomine’s score can’t be beaten because the scoreboard runs out of room and he got that score first.” Akashi points out calmly.

Kouki is also returning but he is showing great presence of mind and hanging back with the drink until it looks like Akashi’s done.

Akashi smiles and raises his hand in a half-wave of acknowledgement and raises himself from his seat.

“I should probably go.”

“Akashi-kun…Friends don’t need to give blessings but for what it’s worth you have mine.” Kuroko returns to his drink.

With a soft smile and a gracious bow of his head Akashi stands and starts to walk towards Kouki. On his way he passes Kagami with his arms full of bright pink tickets and a mildly worried expression on his face.

“Get him something nice from the prize counter.” The shorter redhead suggests as he passes him. “Sorry, but you’re likely to get banned from that particular game as well.”

Striding onwards Seijuro puts an arm around Kouki’s shoulders.

“Come along Kouki.” He grins cheerfully and waves behind him as he walks off with Kouki confused about where they were going.

They move out of sight from the table and away from the busy area of the Foodcourt in silence. Kouki offers him the drink and Seijuro takes it, carefully lays it on the floor and pulls Kouki in close to him.

Their lips meet.

Seijuro’s arms wrap around Kouki’s shoulders in a tight, warm embrace and Kouki’s arms rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders as he kisses him back.

“Sei...” He starts to say.

Seijuro smiles.

“I’m having fun Kouki.” He saws quietly in the brunet's ear as he runs his fingers through Kouki's hair. "I've never done anything like this before."

He leans in again to press his lips against Kouki's. Out of sight of the rest of the Foodcourt Kouki relaxes in his arms and returns the kiss with eagerness and a smile.

Kuroko, who had just wanted to go to the bathroom, slips back out of sight before they notice him. He also smiles as he walks away.


	26. Alls well that ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer than usual chapter to make up for my delays. Thank you for reading!

Seijuro’s fingers are curled around Kouki’s when they walk back. With his other hand he raises his cola and has a sip. It’s a light touch but enough to reassure Kouki without embarrassing him.

When he sits back beside Kouki he smiles.

The disapproving look Kagami is giving him is somewhat mitigated by the gigantic blue bird plush that is now occupying the space between him and Kuroko.

If Seijuro had to guess he’d say it was probably an owl; no other bird had staring eyes like that. It reminds him a lot of Kuroko and he politely hides his smile behind his hand.

“I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Kagami breaks the silence and attempts to fit the entirety of a carton of fries in his mouth at once.

Seijuro leans back against the plastic bench.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time between my studies…I used to meet up with Midorima for shogi matches.” He says musingly.

“Used to?” Kouki asks.

“Ah…” Seijuro looks down and takes a deep breath. His fingers twitch, betraying his discomfort. “Last time I went to see him Takao rigged some speakers to play the Imperial March from Star Wars as I entered the room.”

Kagami chokes on his fries. Chunks of saliva coated potato drop onto the table. Kuroko discreetly shuffles back from the mess. Kagami manages to swallow the wadded mess of potato and thumps his chest to make sure it’s all down.

“Yes, yes, highly amusing.” Seijuro flaps his hand in a dismissive motion. “Naturally if I laughed Midorima would have lost all respect for me so I haven’t returned in a while…”

The red head shrugs.

“No-one needs me trying to mother them from a different school. They have a new team to look after them now, right Kagami-kun?” Seijuro grins and Kagami looks a little uncomfortable. “I have been busy with preparations with the interhigh. I have a duty to _my_ team after all.”

With a deliberate motion he puts down his coke and makes direct eye contract.

“I didn’t get to have a proper rematch with you last year. Before this year is over I want to stand on the finals stage with you again. Can you make me a promise you will try your hardest to do this too?”

The corner of his mouth twitches into a warm and genuine smile.

“Kuroko, Kagami, I want to play with you again.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Kagami grins as well.

Kuroko’s fingers tighten barely perceptibly around his vanilla shake.

“Akashi-kun I also want to have a match with you.” Kuroko says quietly. “However I wonder how you will take losing again.”

He turns his head upwards with his mouth set in grim determination. Seijuro’s first thought is that it’s adorable seeing such a fierce look on such a cute, chubby face.

“I’ll have to tell you if I ever find out.” Seijuro smiles back.

Ah, it’s nice to see them fired up. The tension in the air is of a completely different kind, one Seijuro is more comfortable with.

“And Kouki, you better do your best too. I’m looking forward to seeing your true potential on the court.” He turns around to the brunet seated beside him.

“Ah, right! I’m not going to disappoint you Sei.” Kouki reflexively flinches at being looked at suddenly but recovers with admirable speed.

Seijuro much prefers this atmosphere of competition to the awkward attempts at friendship. He wanted to play a match against Kuroko all the way through this time with just _him._

“I look forward to seeing your emperor eye at its fullest ability.” He takes another sip of coke. “I would suggest we have a brief match now but I don’t think it’ll be that would be appropriate for a date.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Kuroko points out. “Besides we have the rest of _our_ date to finish.”

“It’s been a pleasure seeing you again Kuroko.” Seijuro smiles. “I have been looking for an opportunity to talk to you again.”

“It’s been nice talking with you too Akashi-kun.” Kuroko stands.

“Yes, what a _coincidence_ that we happened to run into you on our walk.” There is a touch of sarcasm behind Seijuro’s smile and Kouki shrinks back in his seat.

It looks like he wasn’t as good at lying as he thought he was. He must have been so transparent to him…

The four stand, bin their food packaging and start to walk out of the restaurant/arcade. Kagami carries the oversized plush awkwardly under one arm, looking like he already regrets it.

He freezes up, causing Kuroko to bump into his back, as soon as they leave the store.

Two dogs are tied up by the footpath. Vince starts to growl.

“Vince, no.” Seijuro immediately scolds his dog.

“Vince, sit.” He orders and the Doberman Pinscher drops down, keeping his eyes fixed on his master.

“Vince, down.” Seijuro orders again and the dog drops to his stomach. He crouches down to scratch the dog between his floppy ears.

“Silly boy, barking at people for no reason.” He cooes. “You’ve gone and startled Kagami.”

Vince rolls over onto his back, paws in the air and whines.

“He’s a good boy really.” Seijuro scratches Vince under the chin. “And who’s your friend here?”

The other dog barks.

“Akashi-kun, this is Nigou Tetsuya.”

The young husky sniffs at Seijuro’s fingers and yawns. He is a sleek specimen, almost fully grown, with eyes that match the oversized plush bird.

“I think I see the resemblance.” Seijuro extends a hand to the pup to pat him.

The husky sniffs it for a moment then sits down and scratches at his ears, ignoring the red-head.

Seijuro withdraws his hand. Kouki struggles to keep himself from smiling at the miffed look on Seijuro’s face.

“Come on Nigou.” Kuroko undoes the tie in the dog’s leash and the husky saunters up to his side.

Seijuro undid Vince leash as well and gave Kuroko a nod of acknowledgement as he straightens up.

“Nice to see you again Kuroko.” He says with a smile.

“You can call me by my first name Akashi-kun. You are my friend after all.” Kuroko says as he turns to leave. “It’s been nice seeing you.”

His discussion with them over he bids Kuroko and Kagami goodbye and continued outside with Kouki. Vince cheerfully pads by his master’s side with his tongue hanging out, turning his head to take in every sight and sound.

“I know you set that up Kouki.” He says as soon as they are safely out of earshot.

“Ah…sorry.” Kouki’s voice drops down on the last word and he looks at his shoes.

Seijuro turns to look at him.

“Sorry? I’ve been wanting to make a formal apology to Tetsuya for years now. It’s a great weight off my chest.” He spreads his arms and breathes deeply. “I thank you for that, Kouki. It is good to know that Tetsuya still thinks of me as a friend.”

“That was important to you huh?” Kouki carefully entwines his fingers with Seijuro’s.

 “I think of him like a little brother that’s never tried to kill me.” Seijuro looks a bit embarrassed. “I used to have the biggest crush on him.”

“You had a crush…on Kuroko?”

“Not just me. All the Generation of Miracles did. He was so cute and small and worked hard, after all. Everyone had at least one thing they liked about him.”

Seijuro pauses to muse.

“He was the friend who makes everyone start to question their sexuality; Aomine most of all. Still…”

Seijuro reaches out and runs his fingers through Kouki’s hair.

“I would not trade you for any hypothetical relationship with him. I am much more interested in you right now, it never would have worked out and Kouki you are far more beautiful than you think you are.”

“It’s embarrassing getting called beautiful by another guy.” Kouki protests quietly as Seijuro draws closer to him. His back touches the wall.

“But Kouki, you are beautiful.” Seijuro is so close Kouki can feel his breath against his skin.

“It’s still embarrassing. How would you like it being said to you?” Kouki tries to protest.

“You can call me beautiful all you want.” Seijuro’s mouth twists into a tiny smirk.

“It’s not that. It’s just it feels like you’re talking to me like a girl.” Kouki’s eyes squeeze closed as Seijuro kisses his neck.

“Oh really?”

Kouki can feel his face is starting to go red.

“Really! How would you like it if I went around saying things like ‘Sei-chan, you’re so kawaii~!’” Kouki tries to make his voice as sweet as possible for the last part of his sentence.

Seijuro stops and takes a step back. For a moment the corners of his mouth twitch then the laughter he couldn’t hold back explodes out.

“You sound just like Reo!” He chuckles and claps his hand over his mouth to stop his further more hysterical giggles from escaping.

His shoulders shake as he tries to regain his composure.

“Kouki, if you feel I have made an assault on your masculinity I will cease but I rather feel beauty is gender neutral. Do you have any preferences when it comes to compliments?”

Kouki wracks his brains. Now that he thinks about it what _does_ he want to be complimented on? His looks, his grades, his physique were nothing worth bragging about…

Seijuro grabs his hand.

“Kouki, you are hard-working and dedicated and smarter than you think. You notice things other do not, you care deeply about your friends, you want to make your own way in life on _your_ strengths, you want to be cared about and noticed because you’ve done something worth it and you have trouble seeing this because you worry about the way people see you all the time.”

He tilts Kouki’s chin upwards so their eyes meet.

“Have some confidence in yourself. I certainly have plenty to spare.”

Seijuro’s lips brush up against Kouki’s.

“Kouki…You are beautiful in ways you don’t know yet. That’s why I want you. With these eyes I want to see what you could become.”

He smiles.

“Now, what have you planned for the rest of the day? I sincerely hope lunch at Maji Burger isn’t the full extent of our daytrip.”


	27. Printing happy memories

Somehow after that Kouki’s heart felt lighter. He keeps his fingers wrapped around Seijuro’s as they walk and he doesn’t feel embarrassed about doing it.

Well not that much.

It’s weird to think of Sei as having a crush on someone else, even Kuroko. Now that he thinks about it Seijuro’s probably dated a lot of people, slept with them too. He went to a good school and his family was wealthy.

Did he really have anything to offer someone like him?

Seijuro notices _something_ is bothering him and squeezes Kouki’s fingers. He smiles.

“So where are we going?”

Kouki flinches, his hand tightening around Seijuro’s own.

“Huh? I thought you were leading.”

Seijuro smiles widely.

“I’m just walking with you, I don’t know where we’re going.”

Kouki pauses.

“But you were the one who led us outside…” He protests in a tiny voice.

“Because I wanted to kiss you. Now I want to know where we’re walking to.” Seijuro’s smile never wavers. Kouki admires his absolute confidence.

“Uh…” Kouki mentally calculates his bank balance, knowing if he says anything out loud Seijuro will just offer to pay everything for him again. “We’re going to go take Purikura!”

Seijuro looks genuinely surprised and Kouki mentally congratulates himself on getting to put that expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“It’s instant photos.” He explains as he searches around. “We don’t have any pictures of us together yet.”

“We don’t.” Seijuro’s smile returns. “I would like to have photos of us together.”

“Great, I know just the place and it’s even nearby.”

Seijuro walking beside him and Vince with his tail wagging keeps anyone from following them too close. Kouki feels kind of…important with everyone keeping their distance from them. He even swings their linked hands a little as he scans for the booth he knows is close to the entrance of the mall.

“Over there!” The brunet shifts to linking arms with Seijuro as he points out the booth.

“It’s very…pink.” Seijuro notes but Kouki’s face is set in an impish grin as he drags Seijuro behind the curtain.

A cheerful little tune plays as they sit. The screen in front of them swarms with cute animals and anthropomorphic fruit designs. The corners of Seijuro’s mouth curl upwards. Kouki selects two copies of a set of three pictures and with care feeds a few bills into the machine.

He settles back at Seijuro’s side and looks at the two of them as displayed on the screen on the background of falling sakura petals.

“You’re sitting so formally.” He tells Sei and the first counter starts.

“This is how I sit for photos.” Seijuro replies. “Graduations, awards and so on.”

“It’s not that kind of photo. It’s a date memento.” Still moving stiffly Seijuro puts an arm around Kouki’s shoulder before the first picture is taken.

“Haven’t you taken Purikura before?” Kouki asks.

Seijuro shakes his head.

“The rest of the team took a picture together in middle school but I had study to do. They gave me a copy though. It looked like they had fun.”

Wow, hearing it like that makes him feel a bit bad for Seijuro. He always seemed to be studying.

“Are you having fun?” He asks.

Seijuro turns to him and smiles genuinely. He wraps his arms around Kouki’s shoulders.

“I am having fun.”

Kouki notes the screen is displaying a reducing number.

“There’s the photo countdown. This is just a casual thing couples do together. You don’t need to worry about having a good picture if we’re having a good time. Just relax.”

“Right.” Seijuro wraps his arm more naturally around Seijuro’s shoulder and the two smile up at the camera as the countdown reaches zero.

The screen then displays a group of photos and Kouki realized that while he was talking to Seijuro he missed keeping an eye on the countdown.

The first photo shows them sitting together with Seijuro oddly formal, posing like a young emperor getting his portrait drawn and a precise, poised smile on his lips. His arm is over Kouki’s shoulders with his head just starting to turn towards him. The background is of an elegant pagoda with falling sakura petals.

“Should we retake the pictures?” Seijuro asks him. “We were only ready for the last one.”

“Ah, well I’ve already paid for this lot so I guess we should make the most of it. Let’s put some stickers on.”

“Stickers?” Seijuro asks as Kouki brings up the screen fill of cute cartoon images to add to the pictures.

“Like this?” He selects an image of a star and adds it to the first picture beside Kouki’s head.

Kouki nods and scrolls through the list of available stickers until he finds one of a spiky golden crown to put on Seijuro’s head.

Seijuro smiles and adds a cluster of hearts over Kouki’s head. The brunet leans in closer to the screen and adds a pair of whiskers to Seijuro’s cheeks with a deft flick of his hand.

“Cute.” Seijuro smiles and with his finger draws a heart over their heads in red.

Kouki gives and embarrassed grin. Seijuro switches to the next picture. The second picture is just them talking. Seijuro’s arm is still around Kouki’s shoulders and his head is fully turned towards Kouki with a happy and genuine smile, the complete opposite of his formal and composed expression in the first picture.

This time it is Kouki who draws the heart around them while Seijuro fills the background with flower, stars and hearts and adds two large strawberry stickers to fill the spaces at the bottom corners. The crown sticker goes back on Seijuro’s head but Seijuro adds a crown to Kouki’s head as well.

The third picture is them together both smiling with an arm around each other shoulders and looking directly at the camera. Sei looks so happy, he’s going to have to keep this picture for Seijuro’s happy face.

Seijuro doesn’t make any alterations to it. He just presses the print button and the machine disgorges two strips of shining photos.

“I like these.” He smiles and holds up the string of photos. “You look sweet in the last one.”

“Thanks.” Kouki looks down and misses Seijuro folding up the photos and tucking them safely in his wallet beside the only other picture he kept with him. Akashi Shiori’s smiling face looks up at her son as he tucks the photos behind that of his mother.

When Kouki looks back Seijuro appears to be examining how much money he has. The wallet itself is made in Nishijin with a brocade in Kiritake Houou design in white and red as part of a limited edition exhibition of textiles, with the pattern being commissioned especially for the Akashi family. It had cost 19,500 yen before tax and the generation of miracles had all gotten ones in suiting designs from the same exhibition as graduation presents, as Seijuro had told Kouki when he first mentioned it was a fancy wallet.

“Come, let’s get gelato.” Seijuro puts away his wallet to take Kouki’s hand again. “I’ll pay.”

“What’s gelato?” Kouki asks. “Let me guess, expensive.”

Seijuro laughs.

“Well you’re not wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Kuroko No Basuke wallets are real and so expensive Akashi probably owns one http://www.kurobas.com/matsuri/news/2015/04/entry_1893/


	28. Akashi Seijuro is a kind master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM warning

Kouki’s parents weren’t home but they’d left bags of groceries on the counter and Kouki had been grateful he’d asked Kagami to teach him how to cook a few dishes.

He’d apologized to Seijuro as he sat and placed the dish of fried rice in front of him. Seijuro had just smiled and said it didn’t matter as long as it was something Kouki had cooked with heart, which made Kouki feel even more embarrassed as Seijuro ate it all and offered to wash up afterwards.

Kouki talked him out of it and instead they spend the evening with a bowl of microwave popcorn playing videogames on Kouki’s small TV. Vince slept peacefully by the door, tired by his walk around town.

Seijuro sat on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lab while Kouki sat with the couch against his back and his head beside Seijuro’s legs. The sun has already set behind the thin curtains and Kouki knows his parents aren’t going to be home until after the weekend.

He was all alone with Akashi Seijuro…

It was a pretty daunting prospect. Hanging out with Kuroko and Kagami had taken some of the pressure off him but now Kouki was feeling that pressure return full force.

He had no idea how to arrange things to suit a classy guy like Seijuro but he really, desperately didn’t want Seijuro to be tired of a plain guy like himself. He rests his head against Seijuro’s leg and sighs.

Seijuro looks down at him.

“Kouki, would you please tell me what is bothering you?”

“It’s weird to think you had a crush on Kuroko.” Kouki blurts out without meaning to.

The look in Seijuro’s eyes was so much like his first school teacher than Kouki had told the truth on instinct.

“The entire team did.” Seijuro points out and sits beside him. “But I can see this is upsetting you. Kouki…Is there something I have to do to prove you’re important to me?”

“Sleep with me.” Kouki says immediately.

“Kouki, you’re being very forward.” Seijuro points out with a twitch of a smile. “Our relationship doesn’t require us to have sex every time we meet, you know. I’m happy just being with you. I mean that honestly.”

Kouki looks down. Seijuro’s hand rests on Kouki’s.

“Kouki, you are special too. Stop having these doubts and trying to compare yourself to other people. I picked you and that means I want _you_. Please, don’t second-guess my decisions. I will not change my mind about liking you.” He says like an order.

Seijuro leans in and kisses Kouki’s cheek.

“Any time you need reassuring I’ll be happy to tell you that again.”

“O-O.k.” Kouki sighs. “I think I need a little reassuring.”

Seijuro shuffles a bit closer, his arms around Kouki’s shoulders and his leg looping around Kouki’s. He holds him close around the brunet’s shoulders.

He swipes the tip of his red tongue across the curve of Kouki’s jaw and the brunet squeaks in surprise.

“Do you still want me to reassure you physically?” Seijuro grins impishly.

Kouki goes red but nods, to Seijuro’s well-veiled surprise.

“Y-Yeah…I do. Please.” He squeaks.

Compared to the room at the beach house Kouki’s bed was tiny. He had planned to make it up nice and neat for Seijuro and sleep on the couch himself. Now Seijuro had his fingers in Kouki’s hair and his tongue in his mouth Kouki just prayed the bed was big enough for anything Seijuro wanted.

He falls on his back on the bed and Seijuro is on top of him, looking down with cold eyes as if Kouki was a piece of meat on a chopping board waiting to be prepared. Seijuro’s hands bunch his shirt as they stroke up his stomach.

“Clothes off.” The redhead orders in a whisper by Kouki’s ear and kisses him.

Kouki can feel himself getting harder by the second. He quickly breaks the kiss to tug his shirt off over his head.

“Do you have lube?” Seijuro asks and plants a kiss on Kouki’s abs while his shirt is stuck overhead.

“In the shoebox under the bed.” Kouki replies as he manages to get the shirt over his head and starts fumbling with the waistband of his pants. The zip sticks as he tries to yank it down. He mutters a curse on all jeans and stands to try and get them off properly.

Seijuro leans down and pulls out the old cardboard shoebox where Kouki kept his toys out from the miscellaneous under-bed junk. He tugs off the lid.

At first it had been a couple of dog-eared magazines but over time Kouki had acquired a few volumes of BL doujins and after the time he’d spent at the beach house purchased a vibrator with a remote to work on his endurance (promising himself that he’d make Seijuro cum next time). There were condoms and lube he’d bought when he heard Seijuro was staying over…

But when he turns around what Seijuro is twirling around one finger is the red leather collar.

“Now…isn’t this interesting?”

Kouki feels his dick soften in shame.

He’d caved to his shameful desires and bought the collar after the weekend at the beach house. It felt good jerking off with it around his neck but with Seijjuro’s eyes on him he suddenly feels so ashamed. Then Seijuro smiles.

“Is this for you or me?”

For a moment Kouki is speechless. Seijuro is smiling like he had been expecting this, as if the collar was a completely normal part of the relationship he was waiting for Kouki to bring up first.

“Me…” Kouki says quietly.

Seijuro does not stop grinning. He rests the collar against Kouki’s neck. The metal studs are cold on his skin.

“Do you want to be my pet Kouki?” He asks light-heartedly.

“…Yes.” Kouki replies in a hushed tone, almost a squeak, but it’s a straight answer.

This feels so surreal. Is he dreaming again?

“Then let’s lay down some rules; if you feel upset or order you to do something you do not wish to just say ‘Stop’ and I will right away. If you feel uncomfortable or desire time to adjust say ‘Wait’ and if you need more stimulation say ‘More’. If you can’t speak just tap my shoulder or whatever part of my body is closest to you as hard as you can twice in quick succession. We'll go slowly. Is this o.k with you?”

Kouki nods. Seijuro fastens the collar around his neck and slips two fingers under it and gives it a tug to make sure it’s not too tight.

“Remember; anything you’re uncomfortable with you don’t have to do. You only have to obey the orders you want to.” He smiles at Kouki. “I am a kind master.”

It’s a nice collar; Kouki must have gone through some trouble to get it from a speciality shop rather than use one intended for dogs but Seijuro is still going to have something custom made for him. Italian red leather with a tag engraved with his pet’s name and the name of his owner would be proper. A collar was a gift for the master to give their pet after all...

The collar catches firmly and a click of the clasp proves it won’t be coming undone easily. Kouki squeaks at the sensation. He’s getting hard again; the bulge of his cock is clearly visible against the white cotton of his underwear.

 “If you were a dog, I think you’d be a Chihuahua.” Seijuro mentions casually and tucks the end of the collar firmly into the loop.

Kouki makes an inhuman whimpering moan at the attention. It feels really nice having Seijuro put his collar on. Seijuro slips two fingers under the collar to check that Kouki's in no danger of strangulation. 

“What do you want to do?” Seijuro whispers in his ear.

“I want to kneel in front of you and suck your cock.” Kouki whispers back and is surprised by how easy it is to say. Maybe the collar's effecting his thoughts...

“Then kneel.” His legs collapse from under him instantly. Seijuro’s fingers stroke through his hair like he's petting a dog. Kouki looks at the floor rather than his ‘master’s’ eyes.

“Every time you say something so earnestly it’s hard to stay in control.” Seijuro sighs from above him.

“You keep saying that.” Kouki’s voice is soft. “You don’t have to worry about me. I practised for you. I can take the toy without it hurting now.”

“Ah, it’s not that.” A strange expression passed over Seijuro’s face and he grips the brunet by the chin, half kneeling so he's closer to the brunet's eye height. “Kouki…What would you say to the idea of a threesome of sorts?”

Kouki blinks, his brown eyes silently questioning but not protesting.

“My brother becomes harder to control in moments of…passion.” Seijuro tries to explain. “I can prevent him from taking direct control but he does desire a physical claim on you strongly. I was wondering, if you weren’t adverse to the idea…Ah, forget it, this I’m being foolish.”

“I thought hot twin threesomes were something that only happened in manga.” Kouki says solemnly.

Seijuro can’t hold it back. He starts to laugh.

“I suppose you could call it that.” He manages to get out between laughs.

Kouki can’t stop himself from starting to laugh too. Sei’s tone just makes the whole thing seem comic rather than awkward.

Seijuro ruffles his hair.

 “You are cute Kouki.” He smiles and strokes his fingers down through Kouki’s short hair to rest against his cheek. “If you were uncomfortable with anything you’d tell me right?”

Kouki nods with enthusiasm and looks up. Seijuro is smiling.

“I don’t usually like sharing. It is a trait my brother also shares but for you, I’ll make an exception.” Kouki can’t tell who is in control of the body by tone; if anything Seijuro’s eyes look orange from here.

Seijuro’s hand brushes his cheek.

“Come here.” Seijuro sits on the edge of the bed and gestures imperiously.

Kouki shuffles forwards on his knees until he can rest his head against Seijuro’s thighs. Seijuro’s fingers stroke through his hair and Kouki starts to nuzzle against his crotch.

“Good boy.” Seijuro strokes his thumb across the skin of his pet’s cheek.

Kouki tries to keep his breath measured as Seijuro’s finger runs across his upper lip.

“But first…Up.” He orders.

With a soft touch he half pulls, half guides Kouki into position so his hands are resting on Seijuro’s shoulders and his body arches between Seijuro’s legs. His cock rests against the stuff fabric of Seijuro’s dark jeans.

The tip of Seijuro’s red tongue flicks across his lips then his fingers tighten in Kouki’s hair and softly pushes him forwards for the kiss.

Seijuro’s tongue pushes in aggressively, his hands in Kouki’s hair positioning his head for the best angle. Once Kouki adjusts to what Seijuro wants the hands move away and leave Kouki to continue the kiss under his own power. The brunet remains perfectly in place, too lost in the kiss to notice Seijuro tugging down his underwear and opening the bottle of lube. The white underpants fall to his ankles.

Seijuro’s lubed finger trails along the small of Kouki’s back then strokes across Kouki’s rear. Kouki gasps into the kiss and Seijuro leans back.

“Rest your head against my shoulder.” He orders and Kouki does so. “And keep quiet until I tell you.”

Kouki nuzzles up against Seijuro’s neck. That cool, calm way of giving orders was very much like the _other_ Akashi but Kouki doesn’t feel afraid. He tries to relax his body as much as possible. The more accepting he was the better it would feel and soon the finger is slipping effortlessly in and out of him.

The order to stay silent is tested as Seijuro adds another finger slicked with lube and starts to open him up. The lube squishes wetly and the soft tip of Seijuro’s finger brushes against his prostate.

He bites back a moan. Seijuro grins and moves his fingers slowly over the spot.

“Oh, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He whispers. “Stay.”

Kouki’s arms tighten around his shoulders and he bites his lip. A tiny whimper makes its way past his lips but Seijuro doesn’t punish him for it. Keeping quiet gets harder as Seijuro spreads him wider but, even though his limbs are trembling, he doesn’t change position. A warm feeling is tingling over his skin from this. 

Seijuro strokes his hair in a way that Kouki is starting to associate with intimate moments.

“Good.” The tender hand slips down and picks up the vibrator.

Kouki bites his lip so hard the skin almost splits as Seijuro removes his fingers and presses the tip of the vibrator against him. His uncovered erection is brushing against the stiff denim of Seijuro’s jeans and it twitches as Seijuro slowly slides the faux cock in inch by inch. 

“Ah, you’re so open~” Seijuro hums as the toy sinks in to its flared base. When he removes his hands the contractions of Kouki’s anal muscles keep it in place, deep inside him.

The teasing tone does nothing but remind Kouki of what a strange situation this was. He can’t help but find his cheeks color red in anticipation as Seijuro removes his hands and finds the remote.

He turns the vibrator onto its lowest setting. Kouki’s fingernails bite into Seijuro’s shoulders as his pet takes a shuddering breath but manages to hold back from outright moaning at the pleasant sensation.

A muted buzz fills the air.

“Unfortunately for now I can’t give you the real thing but just for this moment…” Seijuro’s fingers tightly weave into Kouki’s short, brown hair.

“Picture it as me fucking you.” He whispers in Kouki’s ear and turns up the dial. “And love it like my cock.”

Kouki struggles to keep himself from shifting in position. His naked body is pressing hard against Seijuro’s fully clothed one. He can feel the hard lump of Sei’s erection pressing up against the taut fabric of his jeans.

“Down.” Seijuro orders. “And you can moan now.”

The vibrator’s tip presses hard into his prostate as Kouki shifts position to kneeling between Seijuro’s legs. He whimpers.

Seijuro looks almost bored as he sits back, despite the clear bulge in his pants. As if he was alone in his own house he undoes the button of his trousers and pulls down the zip. The bulge of his arousal presses beautifully against the scarlet silk of his boxers.

Kouki feels his own cock stiffen against his stomach and swallows. He kneels with his arms at his sides and his eyes fixed on Seijuro’s face, making no attempt to hide how heavy and hard his erection feels. Sitting like this he is completely exposed. In fact there’s a thrill that only increases with knowing Seijuro can see him laid bare like this while the vibrator holds him open and presses against his insides.

“Come closer.” Seijuro beckons and Kouki shuffles forwards on his knees until he is resting his head against Seijuro’s inner thighs.

Seijuro’s hands run smoothly through his hair as if he was patting a dog. There’s something about Seijuro petting him like this that makes him feel warm inside.

“Does this make you happy?” Seijuro’s nails drag bluntly over his skull.

Kouki murmurs an affirmative and rubs up against the silky fabric of Seijuro’s boxers. It’s nice and smooth and drawn perfectly taut over the shape of Seijuro’s cock.

“Give it a lick.” Seijuro orders quietly and Kouki runs his tongue over the crimson silk in long strokes, tracing the shape of Seijuro’s cock with his mouth.

When Seijuro doesn’t give him any more orders he continues licking and mouthing at the shape, running his tongue across the bulge until the saliva dripping from his tongue turns the scarlet silk the color of wine. Toothlessly he mouths at the shape, trying to see how much of Seijuro’s hardening cock he can fit in his mouth through the fabric.

Seijuro looks down at him, still stroking his hair and watching with eyes Kouki can’t see the shade of as Kouki mouths and licks at his dick. He can feel the attentive gaze on the back of his neck as Seijuro’s hands smoothly stroke through his hair.

The fabric of Seijuro’s boxers is completely soaked through by the time Seijuro gives the command to stop.

“That’s enough for now.”

Kouki moves back as Seijuro stops petting him. He watches intently as Seijuro pulls aside the folds of his boxers so his hardened shaft and balls slip through the slit in the fabric. He doesn’t pull down his jeans at all.

Kouki kneels between his master’s legs, completely naked apart from the collar around his neck while Seijuro waits nearly fully dressed like he isn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. Kouki doesn’t mind the situation. It feels exciting.

The vibrator buzzes pleasantly inside him as he nuzzles against Seijuro’s skin. The soft skin of his cheek rubs up against Seijuro’s shaft. Seijuro sighs.

“Kouki…” He says softly and runs his fingers soothingly through Kouki’s hair. “You’re a good boy.”

Kouki makes a noise between a purr and a moan. The toy vibrating inside him is at a low enough setting for him to feel a warm arousal in his lower half but not enough to get him screaming. He can feel his insides pulse as they tighten on the toy and his heart rate increasing but it is a good feeling.

“Please, keep going Kouki.”

A red tongue sticks from the corner of his mouth as he licks and nuzzles against Seijuro’s cock at the same time, running the soft skin of his cheek all the way up the shaft and running his lips and tongue against it at the same time.

He hasn’t had any practise doing this on a real person before but he can feel his master getting harder against his mouth so he must be doing something right. The pace of the vibrator inside him picks up too and the buzz inside him feels like a reward for his work.

Seijuro’s fingers slowly knead through his hair. Kouki hears him sigh softly.

“You’re doing well Kouki.” Seijuro says as Kouki dips his head to lavish some attention on his balls. “You can be a little firmer. Use your hands for a bit.”

Kouki shifts his position so he isn’t balancing on his hands and wraps one around Seijuro’s shaft. It’s already getting pretty hard but he isn’t going to turn down a chance to show his master he knows what he is doing. Just thinking the words is making him feel more confident.

Seijuro’s shaft is already pretty slick but Kouki adds some of the lubricant to his palm before laying hands on him. The transparent fluid glistens beautifully against the tan skin of Seijuro’s cock and it squishes under his palm as he strokes firmly across Seijuro’s shaft. Like in the guide he had looked up he peels back the foreskin to stimulate the frenum with his thumb. At the same time he extends his little pink tongue and tries a soft lick to the head.

Seijuro’s fingers stroke wonderfully through his hair.

“It’s o.k. Lick harder.” His soft orders are reassuring and Kouki licks with more enthusiasm.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Seijuro’s cock to taste like but the lubricant is sweet and he is happy to lick at it. He runs his tongue over the glans and pumps with his hand at the same time.

“Good boy.” Seijuro sounds happy and he brushes the hair back from Kouki’s forehead.

Embolden by Seijuro’s praise he licks harder, curling his tongue around the sensitive tip of Seijuro’s cock. Steeling his nerves he takes the plunge and curls his tongue around the head of Seijuro’s cock and pulls it into his mouth. He alternates quick sucks with the movement of his hand, flicking his tongue over the glans sharply at the end of every suck.

Seijuro makes a noise almost like a gasp and his fingers tighten in Kouki’s hair.

“ _Good_ boy.” Kouki feels go good he could almost cum as Seijuro’s fingers tighten and he lightly pulls Kouki’s head in closer. More of Seijuro’s cock slips wetly into his mouth then out again as Seijuro moves his head back. “If you can’t breathe just pull away.”

Seijuro’s fingers stroke down Kouki’s cheek and he nods, causing the glans of Seijuro’s cock to rub across Kouki’s tongue. Seijuro’s left hand resumes stroking through Kouki’s hair, dipping his head so that Seijuro’s cock is shallowly thrusting into Kouki’s mouth.

Kouki closes his eyes and bobs his head in time to the motions of Seijuro’s hand. The head of Kouki’s cock drags across his tongue as Kouki explores. He sucks in the head of Seijuro’s cock, curling around it with his tongue, licks long and wetly down the shaft while he pumps with his hand then strokes and fondles Seijuro’s testicles. He curls his tongue across and around Seijuro’s head, sucking and licking at every part of it in an attempt to make Seijuro moan until he finds the ways his master likes his cock to be treated.

He is so focused on his task he doesn’t see that Seijuro’s right hand is returned to the remote. He is mouthing at Seijuro’s shaft when the vibrations of the toy plugging his ass increase. Kouki moans against the shaft and his hand slips. The buzzing increases in volume and the sensation makes his thighs tremble. He tenses on instinct which just makes the sensation more intense.

Seijuro’s hand tugs at his hair, prompting him to slip his lips around Seijuro’s cock more forcefully than before.  Kouki braces himself against Seijuro’s thighs in response to the increase in pressure on his prostate.

He swallows around Seijuro’s head, determined to make him cum as the hot pressure of the vibrator makes his bare cock twitch. He can hear Seijuro breathing more heavily.

The hand tugs at his hair, directing him into bobbing his head faster and faster to drag the head of Seijuro’s hard cock across his tongue. The vibrations increase, not steadily, but in sudden hard spurts like the vibrator inside him is thrusting into him hard. Kouki can’t clench his teeth with Seijuro’s hard cock in his mouth so he has no choice but to moan openly against Seijuro’s cock.

He guesses he now gets what Sei had meant by treating the toy like it was his cock; his ass keeps tightening up around the toy, eagerly trying to suck it in deeper. His back wobbles as his ass keeps swaying back and forward trying to capture the perceived thrusts. His cock is so hard against his stomach, he wants to touch it so bad but trying to change position right now is unthinkable. With the loudly buzzing and vibrating toy burning inside him Kouki moans and gasps against Seijuro’s cock as Seijuro’s hands guide his head across its length.

It feels so good. He doesn’t try to cling to any vestiges of pride but moans and gasps around Seijuro’s cock as he swallows around it and licks it all over with his tongue. The lubricant makes his mouth feel slick and open and Seijuro’s cock is slipping in and out of it so easily. Saliva dribbles over his lips.

The pace of the toy in his ass increases further and Kouki feels all the strength melt from his legs, turning his entire lower body into a blob of burning pleasure. Seijuro’s breaths are catching in his throat and the stroking of his hands is no longer gentle and soothing but choppy and needy. As Kouki’s moans climb and the vibrator ‘thrusts’ into him harder and faster Seijuro starts to thrust up into Kouki’s mouth while pushing his head down with one hand.

“Harder.” Seijuro orders and the catch in his breathing makes Kouki try even harder to please him, sucking the moving head of Seijuro’s cock as hard as he could. Saliva mingled with precum and lube drips from his mouth as he can no longer keep it closed.

He is rewarded with a long, loud moan and Kouki nearly cums from hearing that alone. It’s hard for him to breathe properly and his own cock is painfully hard and dripping with precum but he dips his head to the guidance of Seijuro’s hand and Seijuro’s hips and tries his hardest to get his master to moan like that again.

Seijuro’s heavy breathing gets faster and harder until it turns to open moaning. He thrusts harder against Kouki’s eager mouth. The vibrations are getting to be too much to bear but Seijuro’s cock presses hard into his mouth and Kouki licks at sucks at it as hard as he can between the vibrations that force him to moan. Seijuro’s hand has stopped stroking. It tightens fully in Kouki’s hair.

“Kouki, I’m going to cum.” Seijuro pants heavily in warning, still managing to keep an air of control when he is so close to orgasm.

Kouki, already lost in the sensation of the vibrator, just opens his mouth further as Seijuro thrusts his cock in far and cums in a long sticky stream across his tongue. A dribble of the milky cum runs over Kouki’s lips as Seijuro thrusts back in and Kouki obediently licks Seijuro’s cock clean of any drip of cum.

The hand strokes tenderly through his hair, encouraging the licks for a while, then pulls back so Seijuro’s cock flops free.

With the vibrator still buzzing inside him Kouki finds his head being tilted up so he can see the flush of red on Seijuro’s face and the glaze of satisfaction over his eyes. The hand tugs further and Kouki can no longer rest on Seijuro’s thighs but is forced up so his red and weeping cock and the vibrator’s plug end are in plain sight.

Kouki moans with the dribble of cum still shining on his chin and Seijuro reaches down to touch his cock.

It feels so good. The stimulation of Seijuro’s touch feels so good and he is so hard and needy it takes only three strokes of Seijuro’s hand before he is spilling cum into it, frozen in place by the tenseness of his muscles as spurts of milky cum pour into Seijuro’s waiting hand. The vibrator continues to buzz inside him, stimulating him further after his orgasm until Seijuro mercifully turns it off before his pet actually collapses on the floor.

Kouki slumps onto the ground, legs folded under him and both hands need to support him as he slowly regains his ability to breathe at a normal pace. He licks his lips, swallowing the dribble of cum he had missed and Seijuro raises the hand that has just jerked him off.

“This too.” He orders in a quiet voice and the tips of his fingers press against Kouki’s lips.

Kouki sticks out his tongue and Seijuro holds his hand out flat. Kouki starts to lap up his own cum. It tastes a bit different to Seijuro’s but he is happy to do. Seijuro watches him closely and Kouki’s brown eyes meet Seijuro’s burning ones as he carefully and delicately cleans Seijuro’s hand with his tongue until he has swallowed every drop of cum that has been spilled. Seijuro’s other hand pats him on the head.

“You did a good job Kouki.” He smiles softly and pulls Kouki onto his lap fully for a hug. With a careful hand he undoes the collar and checks the skin hasn't been rubbed by it.

Kouki’s head rests heavily on Seijuro’s shoulders as he closes his eyes. Seijuro’s hand trails down his back and tugs out the toy.

Kouki’s teeth clench and his eyes squeeze closed at the sensation of the slicked toy slipping out of him. Once it’s pulled free he feels strangely empty inside. Now the euphoria is wearing off he feels a little ashamed. He had been the one so adamant on pleasing Sei but now he could barely stand on his own power.

As if he could somehow hear Kouki’s thoughts Seijuro shifts to pull him closer into a hug. With Kouki’s head rest on his shoulder the brunet can hear his breathing very clearly.

“Kouki, you’re so beautiful.” Seijuro murmurs. “I couldn’t hold myself back in the end. Are you o.k.?”

Kouki nods and curls his arms around Seijuro’s back tightly.

“Do you hurt at all?” Sei asks him and Kouki shakes his head. He wasn’t hurt. He was just tired. He feels drained, like all the life had leaked out of him when he came.

Seijuro’s hand strokes through Kouki’s short hair, flattening it down from the mussed up mess his hands had made it earlier.

“I love you Kouki.” He whispers in the brunet’s ear. “You’re mine and I’m yours and I want to hold you and keep you forever because you are important to me in so many ways. You are such an important person.”  

Kouki relaxes in his arms. There’s a soothing sensation of Seijuro gently stroking his hair with one hand and starting to trace calming circles across his back with the other.

“I want to keep you safe Kouki.” Seijuro lightly kisses his cheek. “You deserve to be safe and loved and happy. You know that right?”

“I know.” Kouki mumbles.

“You are my Kouki. My precious person. You are worth so very, very much.”

“…I know.”

Seijuro kisses his cheek.

“Do you feel o.k?” He asks tenderly.

“Yeah…” Kouki replies quietly.

“It’s important to me you’re o.k.” Seijuro restates. “Is there anything you need or would like me to get you?”

“A shower.” Kouki mumbles.

“O.k. then, let’s get you to the shower. Can you stand?” There is a brief pause as Kouki makes to draw himself up. “Would you like me to help you?”

“Yeah…” Kouki whispers.

With care Seijuro stands, keeping one of Kouki’s arms around his shoulders and one of his own hands steadily Kouki’s back. Kouki’s legs tremble like a newborn deer the first time he tries to stand and Seijuro holds him tightly to stop him from falling.

Kouki grits his teeth, embarrassed, and puts his foot down firmly. He makes it to the bathroom largely on his own power with Seijuro there to support him for the few times his leg muscles twitch and he nearly slips.

“Do you want me to leave or can we shower together? I need washing up too.” Seijuro smiles.

Kouki shakes his head as if to clear something from it. “Why are you…?”

“I want to make sure you don’t feel uncomfortable or hurt.” Seijuro kisses his cheek. “It’s called aftercare. Have a nice warm shower and if there’s anything I can do to make you feel safe please tell me.”

 “I do feel safe. I’m just tired.” The brunet mumbles.

“O.k. then. I’ll clean up things in here then we’ll relax for a bit.” Seijuro pats his shoulder and helps him into the shower.

Kouki doesn’t remember getting into bed until he wakes up hours later with Seijuro’s arms around him and blankets piled around him. He nestles further under the blankets and seamlessly it becomes part of his dream.


	29. A domestic kind of happiness

Kouki’s right arm is falling asleep. He grumbles in his sleep, caught in the drowsy haze between waking and sleeping and pulls his arm into a more comfortable position. He struggles to find a place on the pillow to align it but there isn’t much space between the wall and his face.

He turns over and bumps foreheads with Seijuro. He closes his eyes, quickly trying to feint sleep. Seijuro’s hand moves and strokes through his hair.

“I’m already up.” The redhead plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Good morning Kouki.”

Kouki’s bed was only a single and not a very large single at that. They had ended up practically on the floor with Seijuro’s arms curled tightly around his waist to hold him close. He was enough used to Sei holding him to be able to fall asleep like that but it was a tight fit.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep, so calm.” Seijuro says with a hint of a smile. “I love watching you wake up next to me. It's like watching the sunrise.”

His smile grows fully.

"Am I embarrassing you?”

“’S O.k.” Kouki murmurs and presses against Seijuro’s chest.

Seijuro's arm curls around Kouki's shoulders and he relaxes.

"I guess I've just been reading too much poetry." Seijuro jokes.

"Sorry, I’m not used to this romance stuff." Kouki mutters in a low tone.

Seijuro's fingers run soothingly through his chestnut brown hair, with a tender care removing any stray tangles that have formed over night.

"You're doing just fine."

The bed is warm and the air outside so cold. For a few minutes Kouki doesn't feel like moving and Seijuro holds him close and indulges him. They wait with limbs curled around each other, doing nothing but listening to the sound of breathing and feeling each others heart's beat.

It's peaceful. Kouki wants to feel safe with Seijuro. He wants to stop worrying about the little things.

He really likes Sei after all. He shouldn't get jealous just because Seijuro had a crush on someone else before but he was and he hated that he got worked up over something so petty. Why couldn't he just let himself be happy?

Slowly Kouki and Seijuro untangle themselves from the bed. The morning air is still and crisp but there is light beyond the curtains as Seijuro draws them back.

Vince is asleep in the dog bed Seijuro had bought with him; an ornate thing of black wickerwork and bright red cushions. A red rubber ball is tucked under one paw.

"Time to freshen up." Seijuro hums under his breath. "Would you like to shower first?"

"Yeah, sure." Kouki yawns and stretches.

He must have pulled something the wrong way while sleeping because his body is aching in weird places. Maybe the water will help wake him up. Seijuro looks fresh even with bedhead, like all he needs is a brush and a change of clothes and he can be ready to give a public address.

Seijuro leans in to lightly kiss his cheek.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you when you're done so relax." He says with a smile. "Then Vince will need his morning walk, if you don't mind joining me for that."

"I don't mind." Kouki mumbles.

Seijuro hands him a fresh towel along with a neatly folded pile of clothes. His hand rests on the brunet's shoulder.

"Are you feeling o.k?"

Kouki smiles to reassure his boyfriend.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to being up this early on a weekend."

Seijuro clicks his tongue.

"You should be alert and ready on weekends too." He reproaches Kouki. "This is a great time for training."

Kouki takes the towel and clothes from Seijuro's arms. They were his clothes, neatly folded unlike the way he had put them away and it looked like Seijuro had coordinated an outfit for him.

A thought crosses his mind and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

_This must be what having a wife feels like..._

Something of his thought must have shown on his face because Seijuro smiles at him and leans in to kiss his forehead.

"Go get clean. I'll be waiting for you."

Kouki smiles, takes his towel and fresh clothes and ducks into the small bathroom.

He washes up pretty quickly but by the time he steps out and puts away his towel and pajamas Seijuro had cleaned away and packed up everything he had bought from his own house. The doggy bed is tucked away by Seijuro's bag and Vince has probably followed Seijuro to the kitchen.

 Kouki contentiously folds his clothes before leaving for kitchen. As promised Seijuro had breakfast ready and it looked delicious. Seijuro is sitting formally at the dining table where he ate with his family, his own breakfast nearly finished.

Seijuro puts a bowl in front of Kouki and starts to serve him breakfast.

Compared to Seijuro's beach house where everything had seemed to gleam with newness everything about the place Kouki lives seems worn and shabby. By his right hand is the scar where Kouki had fumbled a bowl of hot broth when cooking. The broth had spilt all over the table but there was a black crescent shaped burn where the pot had rested on the table.

In this humble setting Seijuro looks almost radiantly shining as he puts a large piece of salmon into Kouki's bowl.

"You'd make a good wife." Kouki blurts out and as Seijuro looks up at him a sinking feeling in his stomach informs him he said it out loud.

"I happen to think I would make an excellent _husband_." Seijuro laughs softly and stands. "I’m sure you would too."

Kouki sits stiffly, his hands crossed in front of him and refuses to meet Seijuro’s gaze. He looks down at his bowl as Seijuro turns on the tap and starts to wash up.

“Why so domestic all of sudden?” He asks as Kouki examines his fingernails.

“It’s nothing…Just a thought I had in the shower.” The brunet mutters under his breath and takes a bite of fish to hide his embarrassment.

“I’ll have my shower now. Eat up.” Seijuro’s hand rests on Kouki’s forehead as he leaves the kitchen. Kouki flinches. “If you have something to tell me, now’s the time. We’re not going to see each other again until the Interhigh.”

Without looking he can tell Seijuro’s face would have the little smile he got when things were at peace and organized according to his will.

He leaves the room and Kouki tries to focus on cleaning his plate but the thought, at first passing like a ship in the night, has come to dock in the forefront of his mind.

This situation seemed so strange but so familiar. It was the way Seijuro sat at his old battered dining table like a king at court, making all the familiar things seem old and worn with his presence.

He takes another bite of fish. It really is delicious. Of course Seijuro had top marks in home economics among everything else. Sei had remarked to him he actually enjoyed the class for the study on nutrition, then added he needed more iron in his diet and put extra spinach in his bowl.

Kouki takes another bite of fish, the salmon’s crisped scales crackling under his chopsticks as the pink meat parts easily around the bamboo. He smiles.

He really wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day…


	30. Akashi Seijuro enjoys some downtime

After breakfast was finished they walked Vince. The dog seemed to be more excited than usual and Seijuro, in a good mood, allowed him to stray to sniff at lamp posts and bark at other dogs.

The Doberman Pincher carried himself like a champion and with a dog like that and Seijuro’s fancy looking clothes they were drawing quite a few looks.

Kouki had to stop himself from falling behind out of sheer desire not to be stared at. Seijuro’s hand curled around his helps him keep pace but he can feel the eyes on him like insects crawling on his skin.

Seijuro’s hand tightens on his.

“Where would you like to go Kouki?” He asks quietly enough for no-one but Kouki to hear him.

 Kouki feels some of his incredible gratitude at the excuse to get away from the public eye. He doesn’t feel embarrassed that Seijuro’s his boyfriend. He just can’t stand the feeling of being judged by all those staring eyes.

Seijuro draws him aside and lightly kisses his cheek. His heart stops beating so rapidly once he is looking into Seijuro’s eyes. Seijuro’s kisses make him feel warm and protected and less like there’s something out to get them.

“Let’s play Basketball.” Kouki suggests and Seijuro smiles.

“Where’s the court?” Seijuro asks.

Kouki tugs at his hand, leading him back to the park where he practiced basketball on the weekends. They pass the convenience store and the memory of their first kiss brings the taste of salt to Kouki’s lips.

Without meaning to he ends up squeezing Seijuro’s hand tighter and Seijuro smiles behind his back.

Kouki’s family wasn’t poor, Seijuro had to remind himself as they weaved through the long grass. He was rich and had come to view it as ordinary and everything else as below. This park wasn’t like the one where his mother had taken him to feed the swans.

There was no perfect lake with the bright ornamental bridge or the perfectly manicured lawns and sculpted trees.

Here the grass was tall and wild and beer bottles lurked underfoot while takeaway containers slowly turned into papery sludge over the course of many rains.

It felt like a different country to him, a place where things had dirty and rust and broken things lay in full view rather than being swept away. Somehow it was thrilling to stand back on the concrete court with its netless hoop and the sun faded lines on blacktop that was nearly grey. Tiny spidery cracks run through it as Seijuro bounces the ball one handed.

He never went easy on Kouki. One of the few things Kouki took pride in was his ability to stand on the court, not rule as he did, but simply to be there on the strength of his own legs. No, he would never allow Kouki to win against him but he didn’t play to crush him. He played like Kouki was a member of his team.

Seijuro loved the spark of fire in Kouki’s eyes as he focused on the ball. When Kouki was focused all his anxiety melted away. It was a shame he’d never be able to get in the zone.

This time Seijuro started on defense while Vince sat obediently at the side of the court, wagging only the tip of his tail as he followed the ball with his eyes.

Kouki is more observant than he gives himself credit for. It is nowhere near the Emperor Eye but Seijuro can see the way Kouki eyes are following his movements with a grim determination. Practicing with Kouki felt so much better than practicing alone. It was almost like a dance but he was the one leading and he could act faster than Kouki could react.

Seijuro sinks the basket and Kouki stumbles but manages to stay on his feet. He looks up at Seijuro with the same fire in his eyes as they both run for the ball. Seijuro is faster and as he looks up Vince starts to growl.

Previously their practice had remained interrupted by outsiders. There was a better maintained court, Kouki had said, but here was a place for them to practice privately instead of waiting for a turn. Even the fence had started to rust through…

Akashi Seijuro was not the kind of person to be ignorant of his status. Even in his most casual clothing he stood out. He’d also had instruction in how to identify concealed weapons. He knows what shape an inexpertly concealed blackjack makes against the folds of a shirt.

Kouki runs toward his side, not noticing until he finishes the run that they were being watched. Seijuro holds the ball over his chest. Two for now, male, less physically fit than he was but taller and older. One was armed but both had marks on their knuckles that suggested they were used to fist fights.

Seijuro picks up his water bottle as if that was the purpose of him leaving the court. Behind his back he makes a sign for Vince to be ready.

“Hey.” One of them says. There are two silver rings in his upper lip, on the right hand side. Spiked purple hair with an undercut, white tank top, black distressed denim jeans. Armed with one blackjack.

“This is a private court.” The other adds. Ear piercings, two studs at the top of each ear. Bleached blond hair, short. Black hoodie, partially opened. White T-shirt with tribal design of snake on a skull in purple and lime. Armed with one penknife. “Not from around here are you?”

“We’ll be leaving immediately then.” Seijuro takes a step towards his bag.

“Not without paying the toll.” The one with spiked purple hair sneers at him.

The extortion game never changed. There was obviously threat in their words, not bothering with the effort of thinking of a believable lie but these kind of types liked to pretend.

Kouki’s hand grabs his shoulder and Seijuro leaves off memorizing their appearances for a police report. The brunet’s entire body is trembling with fear and his eyes are wide.

“How much is the fee?” Seijuro asks softly, trying not to draw any more attention to Kouki’s obvious terror.

The two aren’t buying it. They both exchange looks and grin, focusing on scaring Kouki even more than he is already. Inwardly Seijuro sighs. He just wants to get this over with so he can get back to his game.

“A hundred thousand yen.” They say in unison.

Seijuro blinks slowly.

“I’m afraid I might not have that much on me.” He reaches into his bag and slowly pulls out his wallet. “This is my wallet.”

Purple hair reaches for it and Kouki whimpers.

“What, are you going to piss yourself?” Blond snarls at him and flicks out his knife. “Quit staring or I’ll take out your eyes!”

Kouki flinches and his fingers tighten around Seijuro’s arm at the same time Purple hair snatches at the wallet.

Seijuro’s eyes flare two different colors. Kouki only realizes what has happened looking at the aftermath and trying to organize his memory. Akashi had fumbled the wallet, deliberately, and the eyes of the purple haired man had followed the movement while Akashi’s hand lowered to his open bag and grabbed his towel.

The purple haired man’s hand was just about to grab his baton when the towel passed in front of his face and cut off his vision.

Akashi had grabbed the baton from him through the towel and cleanly broken his arm with it. The wallet fell to the ground. Vince starts to run, covering the distance across the court far faster than a human could. Strings of saliva dribble from his open jaws. The blond had turned, hearing the snap, and Akashi neatly stepped back and ankle broke him. At the same time the baton came down again and broke his arm. The wallet and the knife hit the ground at the same time.

Akashi then calmly sunk the baton into Purple Hair’s stomach from behind and Vince leapt. The winded man collapsed easily under the Doberman. Vince’s paws put all his weight into trapping the man’s arms against his chest, twisting the broken bone and making him scream. Vince’s jaws snap an inch from his face as the dog barks and growls.

Akashi puts his foot on the blond’s back and shoves him face first towards the fence. The rusty metal jangles and a bit of pointed wire bounces up right beside his face.

Akashi presses the baton against the man’s neck, grabbing the bleached blond hair with one hand. He holds the handle of it wrapped in the towel and Kouki is terrified when he realizes he has done this so he won’t leave fingerprints.

The red head twangs the fence and the rusty bit of broken wire bounces beside the blond’s face, nearly scratching his cheek.

“If you had not been so imbecilic perhaps you could have even spent some of that money before you were arrested. Now you’ve forced me to waste time on you.”

Akashi’s eyes are _burning._

“I would have accepted police action as an appropriate punishment for approach me but then you threatened Kouki. I cannot tolerate that level of disrespect.”

Akashi pushes him against the fence harder. This time the wire bounces perilously close to the blond’s eyes.

“You cannot complain when you were the ones that started this conflict. Now there must be punishment.” His voice drops to a low hiss of anger. “Which would you say is your favorite eyeball?”

“Akashi-san…” A trembling voice says from behind.

Akashi turns, his uneven eyes gleaming brightly and a smile on his face. Kouki is trembling like a small nervous dog, eyes wide with fear and skin a few shades paler than normal. He looks like he’s about to throw up. Akashi mentally sighs. Kouki was so delicate, he was in too fragile a state to see blood today. There was a time to be merciful in front of his subordinates. Akashi smiles to reassure him and with a sharp movement flicks out his phone and dials a number.

“It’s Akashi Seijuro, I’d like to report an attempted assault.” He nods and continues speaking in response to the person on the other end of the line, watched by Kouki’s innocent eyes.

“Two of them.”

“Broken arms, minor bruising.”

“They’re still conscious.”

“Yes, it was self-defense.”

“Armed.”

“A folding baton and a pocket knife.”

“They were trying to extort money from me.”

“A hundred thousand yen.”

“Yes, they initiated.”

“Yes, I have a witness.”

“They threatened myself and the witness. The weapons were visible at the time. I subdued them.”

“No, they don’t require urgent medical attention.”

“I’m not pressing charges.”

Seijuro pauses and covers the receiver of the phone with one hand.

“Kouki, I have arranged for a police pick up for these two. I’m afraid our game has been cut short. May I escort you to the station?”  


Kouki nods and Seijuro whistles for Vince, the man he has previously been standing guard over having passed out from the pain of pressure on his broken arm.

“Kouki, you’re shaking.” Seijuro kicks the blond into the fence, leaving him spluttering for air. He wraps one arm around the brunet’s. Vince barks and wags his tail.

“Are you scared?” Seijuro asks softly.

Kouki shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine.”

Seijuro smiles.

“Then let’s go for now.”


	31. The things Akashi Seijuro desires

“I’m glad you could stay a little longer.” Kouki whispers.

Seijuro kisses his neck and Kouki tilts it back so his boyfriend can have better access to his pale throat. Seijuro traces one of the neck veins with his tongue then rests his open mouth around Kouki’s neck and sucks at the skin to leave a bruise.

There was a visceral pleasure in having someone’s throat between your teeth. It was the knowing you could hurt them but would not and that they knew that and trusted you.

He loved leaving little marks on Kouki. He loved the way Kouki would appear embarrassed at first but wear the bruises like a badge of honor around others.

Kouki’s skin is sweet…

“Sei…” Kouki whimpers as Seijuro’s tongue glides across the skin. His breath is catching in his throat and Seijuro can see the rise and fall of Kouki’s chest change with the increase in pace of his breathing. He rubs the tip of his finger across Kouki’s prostate, spread the lubricant further and making Kouki’s breath catch.

He really shouldn’t tease like this, Seijuro thinks as he runs his tongue down Kouki’s throat to his chest, but Kouki’s flushed face as he tried to keep his composure was too adorable to pass up.

He licks at one of Kouki’s nipples and relishes the tiny intake of breath from Kouki. He was so fresh, so young and unspoiled. Seijuro loved seeing him discover the things his body liked, the way he liked to be touched…All fidgety and uncertain, slowly admitting to himself how much he enjoyed it.

Seijuro loved this best. Kouki’s state of slow acceptance would always belong to himself alone.

His arms move to encircle Kouki’s waist.

“Are you ready?” He whispers and bites at Kouki’s ear.

The brunet bites his lip and nods.

Seijuro breathes warm air across his chest, enjoying the subtle way Kouki’s skin tightens. He kisses the flesh as the brunet changes position to settle in Seijuro’s lap.

“Take your time…” He says softly and Kouki nods again as he carefully lowers himself over Seijuro’s erection.

His face twists in pain at first, even though Seijuro had him well prepared, and Seijuro quickly reaches out to cup his cheek. Kouki smiles weakly to let Seijuro know he’s o.k. Seijuro runs his fingers through Kouki’s hair to comfort him.

Seijuro leans in to kiss Kouki, wide and open mouthed with tongues hot and wet and slick.

At his own pace the brunet settles further down until he can’t take it anymore and he has to pause for breath.

“Take it easy.” Seijuro whispers in Kouki’s ear.

“I want to do this.” Kouki says in half a gasp. “I want…I want to do the work for once. I-I want to show you how I feel.”

“You’re beautiful Kouki.” Seijuro whispers, running his fingers down the curve of the Kouki’s back.

Kouki moans and starts to move his hips. Again he starts off slowly to get used to the strange sensation but soon he starts to move his hips in earnest.

Kouki was so beautiful and the way his insides tightened around him with the timid look melting away to be replaced with an open expression of enjoyment.

“I love you.” He whispers and Kouki’s face goes even redder. Seeing such an honest look on Kouki’s face felt almost as good as his lube slicked insides.

“I-I love you.” Kouki moans and Seijuro grips his hips, easing him into the motions as the pace of his hips increases.

Seijuro lets the tension relax from his shoulders and lets his hands dance across Kouki’s skin, steering him, directing him in his motions.

Kouki’s body arches in front of him with his chest, stomach and neck completely exposed. His stiff cock bounces against his stomach with each movement of his hips. Seijuro nips and sucks at all the bare skin he can reach as Kouki shudders and moans at the sensations. Seijuro’s tongue finds the first bruise he had left and he sucks on the tender spot hard to render the skin a more brilliant red.

Kouki moans, the motion of his hips stutters and he wraps his arms around Seijuro’s chest, clinging on for dear life as he rests his head against Seijuro’s shoulder.

“Seijuro…” He gasps with his face red.

Seijuro runs his fingers through Kouki’s hair as he bucks his hips faster and faster on the red head’s cock. Kouki’s technique is clumsy and inexperienced but Seijuro can feel himself getting close to orgasm.

He relaxes back against the bed head, closed eyes facing up towards the ceiling. His hand reaches down and he runs a thumb across the top of Kouki’s cock, soaking the digit in precum. Kouki tries to stifle a scream through a bitten lip.

“Seijuro!” He chokes out, on the point of nearly crying as Seijuro’s hand holds him in such a way the movement of his hips is dragging his cock against Seijuro’s fingers.

“Kouki!” He gasps back as the movement of the brunet’s hips reaches the right pace to properly stimulate him. Kouki’s body feels so _hot_ trembling in his arms. He holds the brunet tightly, pressing him safe and close against his chest as he orgasms.

The pace of Seijuro’s breath slows and his eyelids flutter. He stirs, unwrapping his arms from the pillow he had been spooning with enthusiasm in his sleep. He checks below the waistband of his pants and sighs. He smiled and squeezed at the pillow, it is soft but nowhere near as nice as Kouki’s skin had been in his dream.

It hadn’t been too long since he last saw Kouki and had really satisfying sex. Surely that should have decreased the amount of wet dreams he had. Perhaps his little brother is simply enjoying their newly awakened sexuality a bit too much…

He looks at the clock and sighs again. It isn’t time to get up yet but it’s close enough to that time to not be worth trying to get more sleep.

What to do…

He could always get up early and more firmly entrench his reputation as an early riser but that would mean the staff would have to rearrange their schedules to match him.

Instead he looks over his bed to the side table.

He shouldn’t but he feels like doing something impulsive. He reaches over and picks up his cellphone.

As he dials the number he settles back into the sheets. The phone rings and rings. Seijuro curls up and presses the receiver to his ear, sandwiching it between himself and the pillow to leave his hands free to draw the blankets over him.

There is a small click.

“Sei?” The connection distorts Kouki’s voice with static but it is unmistakably him. “Is something wrong?”

Seijuro could easily picture him lying on the bed next to him, having just woken up.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” He replies softly.

Through the phone he can hear Kouki sit back on his bed.

“K…” Kouki mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. “It’s really early...”

“I have to be up soon.” Seijuro replies. “I have a party to attend.”

“A party? You didn’t say that earlier.” Kouki yawns. “I’d like to attend a fancy party sometime.”

“You wouldn’t like it.” Why was talking to Kouki like this so satisfying? “It’s all politics and economics and people with more privilege than sense. I swear I once heard someone ask why poor people couldn’t buy more money.”

Kouki snickers. Ah Kouki was too pure for this world.

“That sounds trying.”

Seijuro couldn’t confess to him that he quite enjoyed the parties. They were shallowly disguised excuses to measure up the worth of other companies’ heads and their respective heirs in a game of manners and knowledge.

He was forever attentive and polite, keeping track of his inherited enemies and allies and their personal lives. It was like playing five games of shogi at the same time where you had to remember each pieces placement because it would be impolite to ask to see the board and if you forgot you might spend the night being polite to someone whose company you were taking over. The challenge was exhilarating and he was a master of it.

Still, it was not a place for Kouki. Just being seen entering with him would lower Seijuro’s reputation, even before their relationship came to light. His standing was high but the higher his position the less stable it was.

“If you want…I could organize a party. It can be to celebrate the start of the Interhigh. Everyone will be in the same place then.” There is a pause at the other end of the phone.

“I’d like that.”

Seijuro smiles and draws his fingers across the pillow beside him. He wishes he could have woken up next to Kouki but this was satisfying in its own way.

“I had a dream about you.” Kouki says softly. “Do you dream about me?”

“Sometimes.” Seijuro mumbles back. “Tell me about your dream.”

Seijuro leans back against his pillow and closes his eyes as Kouki’s words wash over him.


	32. Akashi Seijuro speaks his mind

“You look like you’re in a good mood.” Seijuro’s therapist says as soon as he enters the room.

Seijuro takes the seat opposite to him and relaxes himself.

“I am in a good mood.” He smiles. “I talked to Kouki this morning.”

“Talking about to your boyfriend again?” The psychologist smiles. “You talk about him a lot. I never got the names of some of your dates before you casually mentioned you were dating someone else.”

Seijuro flaps a hand in a dismissive gesture.

“It wasn’t important. Just a temporary relationship.”

“And this relationship with the boy you’re always calling by first name is more permanent?”

Seijuro sighs and reclines in the chair, looking up at the ceiling.

“He’s the first one I trusted with knowledge of my other self who hasn’t been afraid or disgusted. He’s timid but strong enough to amend mistakes and…”

Seijuro exhales slowly.

“I end up thinking about him a lot. I want to spend time with him for no reason other than to be close to him.” He smiles a fraction. “I’m well and truly infatuated for sure.”

“Ah, young love.” Seijuro’s psychologist makes a note with a smile.

“Well I feel affectionate towards him, certainly, but love is an exaggeration. I am simply following your advice and finding someone to confide in.” Seijuro feels he must correct his therapist.

“Ah right.” The psychologist recalls. “You say you don’t believe in love.”

“My father fell in love with my mother at a young age.” Seijuro explains, examining the white painted ceiling in depth. “Not much older than I am now. After I was born they…fell out of love.”

His fingers trail across the arm of the chair.

“I will not base my relationships on something like love.”

“Rather paradoxical of you.” The psychologist points out.

“I am capable of controlling my emotions.” Seijuro says coldly.

The psychologist makes solid eye contact with him. Seijuro tries not flinch as a sudden feeling of guilt washes over him.

“You say that like you believe it.”

Seijuro’s hand tightens into a fist on instinct before he forces himself to stay calm.

“No you’re right, I cannot control my emotions.” He admits as he forces himself to relax.

“If you could I’d be out of a job.” The psychologist jokes to lighten the mood.

Seijuro allows himself to smile.

“And my wallet would be that much heavier.” He replies.

He had chosen this therapist for these kind of conversations. They had a reputation for confidentiality that had a low chance of being corrupted by his father’s bribes, especially since he was paying at a premium for his sessions out of his own money. It gave him freedom to freely express his opinions, knowing his father was unaware of what he spoke about during his sessions and had no legal right to request the information.

In addition being able to talk like this reminded him of his mother…

“I am a hormonal teenager experiencing a romantic attraction for the first time. I will not be so quick to label it as love.” He clarifies.

The psychologist smiles.

“The important thing is that you have a meaningful connection with someone.” He nods.

Seijuro smiles.

“I would say it’s a meaningful connection but…”

He sighs.

“Kouki is so apprehensive about everything. I’m afraid I’m going to coerce him into something without realizing it.”

“Worrying about how your partner feels is a good thing, Akashi-san.” The psychologist points out. “Not everyone is as blunt about their feelings as you are. Learning to see things from someone else’s point of view is good for you. It stops you from assuming too much about your relationship.”

There is a pause.

“You’re probably right.” Seijuro examines the ceiling. “A relationship without introspection would be unhealthy. I must adjust my behaviour to his as suits the situation.” He resolves.

“You told him about your multiple personalities. He sounds like he can be trusted with the truth about many things. That’s good. You need someone beside me you can actually talk to.”

Seijuro smiles wistfully.

“That said, you don’t seem to talk about anything else in our sessions anymore.”

Seijuro’s forehead wrinkles as his smile becomes a frown.

“This is the first time…The first time I really wanted someone I dated to _like_ me.” He soldiers forwards through the awkward feeling that’s settled in the back of his throat. His younger brother hated him talking about his feelings.

“The others, I knew they liked me for money or power or because I was an athlete. I just had to meet their expectations for a while. I want Kouki to like for no other reason than he likes the real me but…”

His hand tightens in the fabric of the chair.

“Feelings of romantic attraction are difficult to understand.” His therapist says quietly. “You share that nervousness with every human being to ever experience a crush.”

He smiles.

“I never thought I’d see the day you’re worrying about not being good enough for someone.”

Seijuro’s head snaps up.

“Of course I’m good enough. The problem is we’re...different in too many ways. I can’t tell what he’s thinking most of the time.”

“That comes with time and practise.” The psychologist points out. “You have lots of experience with predicting others on the court. Apply that understanding to Kouki. Humans aren’t rational creatures, you can’t treat this as a game.”

“I’m not!” Seijuro snaps and realizes as the sound echoes in the small room that he had shouted.

“I know you’re taking this seriously Akashi-San.” Even with the sudden outburst of anger the psychologist is absolutely calm. “I am giving you advice on understanding him better.”

Seijuro remains silent which is the closest thing to an apology he is prepared to give at the moment.

“Be careful of that temper.” The psychologist warns before he turns around to fully face Seijuro. “This is your first relationship but you have a tendency to develop obsessions over the people you feel are important.”

“…I am aware.” Seijuro says in a near whisper.

The feeling in his throat is constricting further, his younger brother trying to cut off his airflow. This was embarrassing. This was weakness he shouldn’t be showing. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this…All old thoughts he beats down. They were his old weakness.

“Tell me about your school work Akashi-san. I trust you haven’t let your infatuation negatively impact your grades.” His therapist changes the subject and Seijuro continues to talk until his allotted hour is up.


	33. Akashi Seijuro is Prince Charming and Furihata Kouki learns to dance

The days leading up to the Interhigh were so tense some days Kouki thought he was going to throw up from the pressure, or possibly from the fact Riko tried to sneak protein powder into all their meals.

He was a starting member. It was an enormous responsibility and when it was first announced he could feel the second and first years judging him, he could hear them thinking that he only got the position because he was a third year. He can’t blame them. He had thought that at first too but he had put aside that feeling of insecurity when they had started to play.

He was nervous. Of course he was nervous. The only people who wouldn’t be nervous were the geniuses like Kagami. He knew he’d have to work twice as hard to stand on the same level as someone with talent so he worked three times as hard so he could beat them.

No matter how much pressure was on him during a match, all he could think was that it wasn’t as scary as facing down Akashi Seijuro. He was still nervous but he no longer froze up. He could see the court properly now. He could see what would hurt his team and he could see what they could do to stop it. He played in practice matches leading up the tournament. The rest of the team stopped looking at him like he didn’t deserve to be a starting member.

He was nervous but he was also excited.

The coach had given them permission to attend the party Seijuro organized. He’d been very meticulous and checked with all the coaches to make sure that their teams would be permitted to attend. There was to be no alcoholic drinks, even for those who were of legal age and wished to bring their own and it wouldn’t run too late to allow everyone to get rest before their first matches. The entire thing was fully catered which was enough to ensure Yosen’s attendance at least. As well as the participating teams Seijuro had allowed each guest to bring a plus one so some of the retired third years who had come to watch the match were attending.

Kouki drags his fingertips over the shiny edges of his invitation card. Unlike everyone else Seijuro had handwritten him a card with a beautiful cursive hand and gilt edges that made him feel like a Hollywood VIP.

With a dry feeling in his throat he presents the card at the door then tucks it back into his pocket as he enters the hall. Murasakibara walks past him, carrying a massive glass bowl full of chips from the buffet table in one hand. Kagami and Aomine are already there, subtly competing to see how many cheeseburgers it is possible to fit on a dinner plate.

“Kouki.” Seijuro is at his side before Kouki has finished surveying the room.

He drags his red eyes over the brunet’s formal outfit in a way that threatens to make him blush. Kouki didn’t have a suit but his school shirt and tie looked formal enough. Seijuro, of course, if wearing a suit that is obvious tailored for him. There is a red chrysanthemum embroidered on the handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket.

“Will you do me the honor of a dance?” He asks with a charming smile.

“Oh, uh, I can’t dance.” Kouki stammers and kicks himself internally. Seijuro’s genteel expression doesn’t change in the slightest.

“It’s o.k. I’ll lead.” Seijuro takes his hand and Kouki gives up protest. That look in his eyes meant Seijuro knew what he wanted and talking him out of it would probably take most of the evening.

It is with considerable trepidation that Kouki is led towards the dancefloor. They had done one brief segment on ballroom dancing during physical education two years ago. What Kouki remembered about it could be written on the palm of one hand.

Seijuro raises his hand and makes a small but commanding gesture. The band, a live band, starts to play a waltz.

Seijuro folds the fingers of his hand around Kouki’s, his left hand sweeping up around Kouki’s waist.

“You rest your left hand on my shoulder.” He instructs and Kouki awkwardly does so.

Seijuro smiles at him and pulls him into the proper position. Their faces are nearly close enough to touch.

“Here we go.”

Seijuro steps. Kouki follow hesitantly. Seijuro steps again. Kouki steps on his foot.

“Sorry.” The brunet whispers, completely mortified.

“It’s alright Kouki.” Seijuro reassures him.

Step. Step. Step. Kouki does it again.

“I am so sorry.” The lighting on the dancefloor isn’t that clear but the embarrassment that’s burning in his chest must surely be visible on his face right now.

“Kouki there is no need to apologize.”

They manage two complete turns before Kouki misjudges his pacing again. He opens his mouth and Seijuro cuts him off.

“Kouki, I think it’s safe to say that you are not trying to step on my feet on purpose and as such there is no need to apologize.” Seijuro says in his strictest tone.

Kouki quickly looks away. Now he feels embarrassed both for his clumsiness and for how nice Seijuro is being over it. He tries to focus on getting the steps right and only accidentally steps on his dance partner two more times before the song ends. Before they can step apart Seijuro leans in to place a subtle kiss on Kouki’s cheek.

“Well you’re definitely a beginner but that wasn’t too much trouble was it?” Seijuro smiles as he lowers their entwined hands.

“I guess not.” Kouki admits.

Seijuro’s hand strokes over his for far longer than it had to. His fingertips are velvet soft, well looked after even after hours of handling the ball. Something warm flickers in Kouki’s stomach at the touch.

“Please, enjoy yourself.” Seijuro says softly, so only Kouki can hear his words. “This party is all for you.”

“I will.” Kouki replies equally quietly, the moment seeming somehow deeply intimate even though there are other couples on the dancefloor, already starting the next dance.

“I must go be a good host for now but perhaps later this evening I can give you some _private_ dance lessons.” Seijuro’s soft voice makes every sentence sound sensual somehow, making Kouki nearly shiver in anticipation. This hand drags softly across Kouki’s then he is gone into the crowd and the brunet is left alone on the dancefloor with a tingling warmth in the pit of his stomach and the feeling that this afternoon was going to be very enjoyable indeed.


	34. The generation of miracles are all weirdos, as decided by mutual agreement.

Kouki finds a smile bordering on goofy playing across his lips as Seijuro leaves. The party is in full swing and everyone seems happy; rather the room is filled with small arguments, fights and inane competitions which counted as happy considering the guests.

Seijuro is greeting Midorima who is standing out like a sore thumb with a star shaped helium balloon that was no doubt his lucky item for the day hovering over his head. Kagami and Aomine are in a heated argument on the dancefloor while the band struggles to find the appropriate song to play for an impending break dance contest.

Kouki briefly sneaks away to the buffet table to grab some food while they’re distracted. With a plate full of braised pork ribs and a glass of punch he tries to find a place to sit.

“Furihata-kun, over here.” A quiet voice says from by his elbow and Kouki realizes his random wanderings have left him at the table Kuroko is sitting at.

Kuroko is shuffling a pack of playing cards.

“We’re going to play poker, boyfriends of the generation of miracles only.” Takao declares cheerfully.

“We’re using canapés as chips.” Himuro adds.

“Would you like to join in?” Kuroko asks him.

“Sure.” Kouki slips into the vacant seat at the table and Kuroko pushes three crackers topped with prawn towards him. The other two at the table, Himuro and Takao, give up three of their crackers as well so Kouki is starting with the same amount as them.

Kuroko shuffles solemnly but with admirable efficiency, not even looking at the cards between his fingers with the air of someone who could do a card trick but is choosing not to.

He deals out hands to everyone at the table, surveys his own cards with his usual fixed expression, then pushes in a canapé as a starting bid. As the game gets underway the group starts to talk. Kouki concentrates on remembering the rules of poker and trying not to give anything away. He actually has a decent hand for once.

They talk about upcoming matches for a while as they play. Kuroko wins the first round easily, Kouki finishes his burger and the conversation slowly drifts towards complaints about their respective boyfriends.

“There’s been worse lucky items.” Takao says darkly as he picks up a card.

“Atsushi’s bad enough. He keeps leaving packets of chips by the bed to snack on. I’ll wake up in the middle of the night and think it’s mice.” Himuro says calmly.

“I’ve told you about the party hat. He wouldn’t take it off even when we were sleeping.”

“I think you’ve mentioned the cowboy hat before.” Kuroko says.

“The cowboy hat is different, the cowboy was kind of hot.” Takao replies.

“I didn’t think you’d be into that kind of thing.”

“Well if he insists on carrying props with him I’m going to try and take advantage of the sexy ones.” Takao proudly declares.

Kouki nearly chokes on his punch. They were going to discuss _this?!_

“Atsushi’s never been a big one for roleplay. It’s hard enough to let him know I’m flirting.” Himuro sighs prettily. “Unless it involves whipped cream. Or gummy bears.”

Now that was a mental image he could have done without.

“So Furihata-kun, what’s Akashi into?” Himuro asks.

Kouki is glad they’re playing poker, perhaps they’ll think the terror that must be coming over him is related to the card he just drew rather than the question.

“What?”

“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done with Akashi?” Takao clarifies.

Kouki tries to hide his embarrassment behind his cards. He has a deep feeling that he can’t get away with lying about this.

“I sort of had a threesome with both of his personalities. A red leather collar was involved.” He mumbles. “I was the one who asked him though.”

Takao laughs and Himuro whistles.

“Kinky.”

Kouki can tell he’s blushing, hunching over his cards to try and cover the burning that’s spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

Kouki leans over his cards.

“Kagami went into the zone when we were having sex.” Kuroko says quietly.

Takao laughs and Himuro smiles.

“That sounds like Taiga.”

  
“But how was it?” Takao laughs.

“…Pretty good. He tries hard.” Kuroko calls.

Everyone lays down their cards. The round goes to Kouki and he carefully picks up his crackers.

“Atsushi’s never tries hard.” Himuro picks up a new hand. “But he is proportional.”

“Proportional?” Kouki asks for clarification.

Takao winks at him.

“It’s hard to get it in without it hurting. We end up using a lot of lube. Generally we do it intercrural.”

Kouki pulls a face and everyone at the table laughs. Takao flicks a card into the discard pile.

Kouki wasn’t big on gossip but the one thing the entire table could agree on was that dating one of the Generation of Miracles was an experience.

“No offense Kuroko.” Takao adds, pushing two crackers into the center of the table. “You’re abnormally normal compared to them.”

Not so subtly he points out the floating balloon that clearly marks Midorima’s position.

“No offense taken.”

Kuroko calmly ups the ante.

Kouki is getting low on canapés. With a sigh he puts in his last bet and draws a card. As usual Kuroko is very good at this game. When the Seirin third years played after practice he won around half the time. He just has the kind of face that stopped him from giving anything away.

Kuroko wins the last round with good grace and wonders what to do with the now well-handled canapés. The problem of what to do is taken out of his hands when Murasakibara lumbers over and shoves the entire plateful into his mouth.

“Murochin, I’m bored.” The purple haired giant glares down at the table.

Himuro smiles charmingly.

“O.k then let’s dance Atsushi. I’m out for the next round.” He waves goodbye and slips out from the table.

"Kouki, are you in for another round?" Kuroko asks as he gathers up the cards.

"Maybe another time. I'm going to go find Sei again." Kouki smiles and also rejoins the party.

It’s easy to pick Seijuro out of the crowd; the spotlights are shining off his hair in a way that makes him look like he’s glowing and he is laughing over someone’s joke, surrounded by Razukan first years like a mob boss surrounded by his subordinates. The other boys are looking up at Seijuro with sparkling eyes as they laugh. Seirin’s team had grown a lot in the last two years, they had a reputation as a good school for basketball now, but Kouki had never had any of the first years look at him with such admiration…

Kouki isn’t sure who he’s feeling jealous of, Seijuro for having others fawn over him or the first years who are making him smile. Seijuro catches his eye from across the room, smiles and makes excuses to his adoring underclassmen to come and see Kouki again.

Kouki extends a hand to the red head and mentions the dancing lessons he mentioned earlier. Seijuro smiles and leads him back to the dance floor. Now he’s more relaxed Kouki manages to avoid stepping on him quite as much.

Seijuro looks very fancy in his white suit. When Kouki mentions it Seijuro just smiles and tells him that if he had called ahead he could have arranged a suit fitting for the night. Kouki stood on his foot on purpose for the remark and rested his head on Seijuro’s shoulders.

The night passed without much more fuss than could be expected from having every member of the generation of miracles in one room before the interhigh. The dance finishes and Kouki finds himself at a table with Seijuro, an oasis of calm almost like a separate date within the already honey tinted evening.


	35. One day until the interhigh

The band winds down. Everyone invited had an option to invite a plus one so a few couples were left slow dancing on the dancefloor. Most of the food had been eaten, leaving only a few forlorn canapés being snacked on by the sound and lighting staff now that their job was done. Of the original party guests only one team remained in the hall. The decorations were being taken off the walls with care and all but one of the tables was stacked up against the wall.

Seijuro is reading a book. He is doing it with utmost solemnity, clearly putting deep thought into not just reading but analyzing every sentence. The red head turns a page with care, showing any casual observer that the book appears to be filled with poetry. He lowers it, keeping his place with one finger as the table is approached.

“We’re, uh, we’re heading out.” Kagami puts his hand behind his head in a gesture of unease.

Seijuro looks down. Kouki is asleep on Seijuro’s shoulder. His arm is wrapped loosely around the red head’s waist. His head lolls cutely to the side. Less cute is the dribble of saliva wetting his shirt but Seijuro doesn’t seem to be perturbed by it. With care he pats Kouki’s hair. The brunet burbles out an indistinguishable mess of syllables and tightens his grip in Seijuro’s shirt, nuzzling against the red head’s neck.

“I don’t want to wake him.” Seijuro says frankly. “I can walk him back to the hotel once he wakes up.”

Kagami clicks his tongue to show disapproval but looks to Kuroko for confirmation. Kuroko nods.

“Alright then. Just don’t let him stay up too late or oversleep or anything.” The taller redhead mumbles.

Seirin shuffles out, leaving Seijuro alone with Kouki. The decorations come down, the now bare buffet table being packed away as well.

The red head finishes the chapter and puts his book down with a sigh. He was quite happy for Kouki to use his shoulder as a pillow but Kagami had been right. He couldn’t let Kouki rest too long, he might end up straining his neck.

He puts the book down firmly on the table and reaches out with his free hand. He strokes through the brunet’s short hair for a brief moment before moving his hand down to his boyfriend’s shoulder. He shakes him lightly, not wanting him to be woken up too suddenly.

Kouki’s deep breathing becomes a snort as he stirs. He opens bleary unseeing eyes then blinks and focuses on Seijuro’s face, a few inches from his own. A tight sensation grips Seijuro’s chest at the small motion.

The brunet pulls himself upwards and those perfect brown eyes widen as he realizes he has dribbled on Seijuro’s shirt. His mouth opens but Seijuro is faster and cuts off the first syllable of his apology with a gentle press of his finger against Kouki’s lips. They are…very close. There is a sense of intimacy here that makes Seijuro’s heart beat a little faster.

Kouki looks around the room, realizing the party is long since over and everyone has left. Subtly he hunches his shoulders in a defensive gesture.

“You looked tired out after the party.” Seijuro says in soft and soothing tones. “Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

“R-Right.” Kouki squeaks.

Seijuro slips his hand into Kouki and gives a nod of thanks to the head of cleaning staff for letting them stay so long. When they step outside it is dark. The crisp night air prickles at the lungs and Kouki shivers. Seijuro is quick to wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer for the body warmth.

“Thanks.” Kouki mutters, his voice cloudy with tiredness. It had been a full day for him.

Seijuro pulls him in close, feeling how warm his body was…

“Did you have fun Kouki?” He asks lightly, holding his boyfriend close with one arm and using the GPS on his phone to navigate with the other.

“Mhmm.” Kouki mumbles and rests his head against Seijuro’s shoulder, just under the damp patch. “With your team there and my team there and we danced…It was sorta like a wedding reception.”

“Well, it’s probably as close as we’re going to get.” Seijuro laughs.

Kouki frowns.

“What do you mean by that?”

Seijuro plants a kiss on the brunet’s short hair.

“It’s too late for you to be worrying about this kind of thing.”

“But I am worried.” Kouki mutters. “I’m not sure yet if I’d actually want to but I want to think you’d at least be open to the idea of getting married someday…”

Seijuro smiles and squeezes Kouki close to his chest.

“Ah you’re so naïve. It’s adorable.” He hums, directing Kouki’s head to rest against his chest. “You actually think we could get married.”

Kouki pulls away, now fully awake.

“Why couldn’t we?” He protests.

“Barring a sudden and dramatic change in your genitalia we could never have children. The Akashi family would be heirless.” He holds Kouki close and pats his hair. “I’ll freely admit I am not looking forward to taking a wife but…I do wish to be a father. Is that wrong of me?”

It is obvious from the sinking look on Kouki’s face that isn’t what he wants to hear. Seijuro’s eyes lose their cheerful cast, the smiling fading from his face as he takes Kouki’s question seriously.

“My marriage would be a political institution; it doesn’t have anything to do with who I love. It merely joins two families in good standing legally and assures that my potential offspring will be mine biologically.” The red head tries to explain but even though he knows his words make perfect logical sense Kouki does not seem satisfied.

“So you only want to marry a girl?” Kouki says aloud. “To have kids? This-” Kouki gestures to them both. “Doesn’t matter to you?”

Seijuro smiles sadly. “You matter to me Kouki, you matter very much. As it stands I am perfectly prepared to enter a long term relationship with you. I just can’t marry you. If it helps I do not look forward to marriage; It is simply part of my duty.”

“Because you’re…” Kouki starts.

“I am gay. Completely and utterly homosexual with no sexual attraction towards vaginas.” Akashi Seijuro says bluntly. “Perhaps if we lived in a less homophobic world my preferences would have sway over my duty to sire children. As things are I must reiterate, I cannot marry you but that doesn’t change my feelings towards you.”

“Really?” Kouki mutters, curling up against the warmth of Seijuro’s chest.

“After this year is over my father will begin finding me a match and I have agreed to accept it under the condition I can spend this year pursuing my own interests. If possible I will find a wife of a similar disposition who will bear a child for the good of both families under the understanding that we will both be giving our hearts to someone else.”

“Wait. Only this year?” Kouki realizes. “You can only date me for this year?”

“Originally it was only going to be this summer. I’ve just grown attached to you.” Akashi pecks his cheek and Kouki realizes with a flush of red to his cheeks as he looks up that it is the other Akashi that is talking. Pressed again the red-head’s chest he can’t tell at which point in the conversation the other Akashi took over.

“You are important to me regardless of who I marry and you are important to him.” The other Akashi lightly kisses the fingers of Kouki’s hand. “You’re the first person we’d actually want to spend the rest of our lives with.”

“Sei, I mean, Akashi-”

The red head with the mismatched eyes chuckles and leans in to tenderly kiss Kouki on the lips.

“Let me worry about the future.” He half whispers by the brunet’s ear.

“O-O.k…” Kouki mumbles. Akashi’s arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders, encircling him with the warmth of the embrace. Kouki can smell the faint citrus scent of his cologne. The other Akashi always seemed like a general to him; commanding and unapproachable but the arms around him felt strong and protecting. He could deal with this, for now.

“Kouki, let’s focus on the now.” Akashi half whispers in his ear. “We have the interhigh in the morning. Let’s make a little wager: I want to meet Seirin on that stage again and this time, when I win, I get to do whatever I want with you afterwards.”

The red head’s breath tickles Kouki’s ear, leaving it in no way uncertain the other Akashi is coming onto him.

“And if we win?” Kouki blurts out and the warmth of the hug seems to turn into ice in his veins.

He had just talked back to _Akashi_ , not his kind warm Sei who would laugh it off but the razor-like Akashi Seijuro who had paralyzed him with fear when they first met.

Akashi merely smiles, a thin hint of razor thin wit.

“The opposite will of course apply.” He strokes his fingers through the brunet’s hair. “Think of it as a goal to strive for…And here we are.”

Kouki blinks, realizing Akashi has walked him to the door without him noticing.

“Focus on the now. We can talk more after the Interhigh. Just be warned, neither of us are holding back. I want to see you fight in full sincerity this time.” The other Akashi lightly kisses his hand in the fashion of the Victorian gentleman. “Until then goodnight.”


	36. The day of the interhigh

Kouki couldn’t remember the last time his body hurt this much. His lungs are pricked with white hot needles at every breath, his bones feel like they have been filled with molten lead. The muscles of his thighs twitch spasmodically against his will. Even resting his feet against the court made him feel like nails were being hammered through the soles of his feet. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it pulsing in the back of his throat.

Even holding his head hurt but he promised himself…He had promised himself he wasn’t going to look down this time.

Riko claps him on the shoulder. It feels like a firework had gone off under his skin. He couldn’t even stand on that court beside them in the end. He feels so weak.

The last minute feels like a year, every second feels like an hour. He can’t breathe properly.

The last shot flies and there aren’t even seconds left on the clock. There’s just the ball falling, as if through treacle and the slow seconds trickling past.

It hits the rim and Kouki nearly chokes on the feeling of suspense that clots his throat. He can’t breathe as the last second of the jump falls away. The ball teeters at the edge of the net and finally drops. The next moment the buzzer sounds.

The match is over.

They have lost.

That sensation fills his mouth is like the taste of blood. The difference in that one point, was like the difference between heaven and hell.

The sneakers of the Razukan first year squeak as he lands from his jump. Kagami’s last touch hadn’t been enough to stop it falling before the buzzer went. One point in the last second and they had lost the match; everything he had been practicing for had led to this moment where everything would stop. Around him billows the cheers of the crowd.

It was a good match. There had been nothing to prove but the strength of their team this time, no pettiness to temper the spirit of either side. They acknowledged each other as worthy opponents from the first second.

They only lost in those last few seconds but still he felt…weak. He gets up to shake hands with the rest of the team despite that taste of bitterness at the back of his throat.

If he had been stronger he would be able to stand on the court instead of waiting on the sidelines where he couldn’t do _anything._

He should have been stronger…

Riko’s hand is resting on his shoulder again. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that it’s hurting.

They had fought until the very last second without giving up. It had been a good match without any bitterness between the teams, he should be able to acknowledge that. Losing like this just made him feel…inadequate.

Like it was his fault they hadn’t been able to block that last shot. That bitter sensation squirms in his head like a worm, ruining any sense of pride he could have in the close finish. They had made in in their first year but after that…Kouki hadn’t felt that fierce rush of joy even after they had come so far.

He finds himself numbly picking Seijuro’s back from the rest of the Razukan team as they leave the court. Was he always going to feel like this; looking up at the backs of stronger players from the bench while he waited unable to do anything on his own strength?

The locker room is quiet, unlike the court. There is no cheering here, just the oppressive silence. They had come so close. Kouki wonders if everyone else is blaming themselves like he was. He was a third year. He should have been able to do better…

Kouki looks at his still faintly trembling hands. He had exhausted himself completely out there but still he feels he could have tried harder. He could have pushed himself further somehow, he could have played until he couldn’t see anymore. Maybe then…It is a bitter thought.

More than anything he had wanted to impress Seijuro. He had wanted to show that all that training Seijuro had given him had worked. He wanted to be strong enough to show Seijuro he deserved to stand on the court opposite him.

In the end it looked like that kind of dream was something you had to be a person like Kagami to realize. Someone like him would never be good enough…That was a dream for someone with talent.

“Furihata-kun, are you o.k.?” A soft voice asks from his side and Kouki realizes that in his melancholy he has stopped moving his hands in the sluggish movements to get changed.

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up.” He looks down at his hands.

Right, his uniform is soaked in sweat. He should take it off. Why wasn’t his body moving the way it should.

He stares at his hands as if they belong to someone else. The skin is rough from playing basketball and more tanned than before from his training on the outdoor courts. Why won’t they move the way he wanted them to.

The locker room is empty now and he still has trouble going through the motions to get himself changed. At this moment he just wants some time to himself to mull things over.

He doesn’t get that time.

The sound of footsteps seems disconnected, it takes him a while to realize they are not part of the white noise of the arena but are directly approaching him.

“Kouki.” A voice says by his ear and a light touch on his shoulder startles him from his musing.

He turns to see the eyes in different bright colors and the bet he had made suddenly flits back to the front of his mind. That was the deal he had made with the golden eyed Akashi…

“Are you here to claim your prize?” He asks, thinking he feels numb enough inside to not care what this part of Akashi does to him.

The redhead appears taken back.

“Is that how you view me?” Akashi shakes his head. “I am not a rapist; I’m here because you seemed upset and my brother wanted to check you were alright without it seeming like he was pitying you.”

“I’m fine…I just need a moment to process things.” Kouki forces a smile. “A lot of training went into this match but it still wasn’t enough…I just…”

The words stick gummily in his throat and he feels the tears start to swell up in his eyes.

“You feel guilty you did not make a worthy opponent. You are doubting your worth.” The other Akashi states bluntly.

Akashi sits next to him and without a hint of hesitation or self-preservation Kouki buries his face in the other’s shoulder and starts to cry out of frustration.

It had been a good match; the kind of thing he would watch on T.v. with wide eyes but the feeling of being unable to do anything in the final moments fills him with bitterness. Once the first tear falls he finds he can’t stop until his head starts to ache and his tears run dry. His shoulders tremble as he shiver’s against the redhead’s shoulder, finally drained of the cloying sensation of helplessness that had taken hold of him.

“We usually keep our lives segmented but you have proven yourself worth being an exception.” A voice says quietly by his ear.

Kouki looks up but Akashi’s eyes are still the contrasting shades of the other Akashi. Now he has let out his feelings about the match he realizes he has gotten Akashi’s clothes wet with his tears. A stab of fear shocks him. Was Akashi going to be angry?

“You haven’t been to the place we live yet. I want you to come with me now.” The other Akashi says like an order. “If you wish to be alone I will accept it for the moment, but if you are doubting yourself my brother would not want you feeling he judges your value based on basketbal alone.”

The other Akashi’s crimson eyes gleam.

“I will show you the place you deserve in life.” He says softly.

Kouki looks at his hands which are no longer shaking as badly and slowly nods.


	37. The other Akashi arranges a date

Akashi knew his role in life. He was the younger but he was the one that had to take control whenever his elder ‘brother’ felt weak. That didn’t mean he wasn’t his own person. Far from it, he had his own likes and dislikes and preferences. Even with the peace they had brokered the other Akashi didn’t spend much time in control of the body. Most of the time he did spend was as work writing notes or taking tests. The things his elder brother took the most pleasure in, Basketball and Kouki, he generally kept to himself not so much out of spite but out of their inherent dislike for sharing.

He could not see out of the eyes when his older brother was moving the body but enough filtered through for him to have a read on a situation and be prepared to take control, forcibly if it was required.

The other Akashi was adamant. The other Akashi was absolute. The other Akashi had his brother’s boyfriend asleep on his lap and a vague feeling of guilt about enjoying it.

The match had taken more out of Kouki than he wanted to admit. It wasn’t long after they had gotten on the train together that the movement of the carriages and the flickering light past the windows had started to lull the exhausted brunet to sleep. Like a gentleman he had used his jacket to pad his knees and provide a pillow for Kouki to rest his head without taking up space other passengers might need.

His relationship with Kouki was…Complicated. He was the one who met Kouki first and dismissed him as a minor distraction, a pawn in the way of stronger opponents. He had viewed Kuroko in the same way, as a figure more important as an emotional support then for any use they would have on the team now he had Mayuzumi. Now things were different. Kouki still played as his opponent on a team he could not show mercy to or risk defeat yet…His older brother loved him and that made him in some strange way Akashi property. He was to be cared for and protected because anything he suffered would be an insult to the Akashi family and their inability to care for their servants.

Akashi couldn’t say he loved Kouki. There hadn’t been enough time for that. His brother had conceded the point that the other Akashi was as much Akashi as he was. The bet would be honored.

An Akashi never turned back on a promise.

Still he feels wounded Kouki was so wary around him. He was not denying the past but he had _changed_ and it was frustrating having to see the fierce joy his brother felt and never getting to feel any of it himself.

The other Akashi wanted to spend some time with Kouki but despite knowing when he made the bet the probably outcomes he realizes his eagerness might be his downfall. Kouki did not want to talk. They had suffered a grave loss and the other Akashi could tell he wasn’t just tired physically. Kouki was the opposite of the generation of miracles in that sense, someone who lacked in natural talent and built themselves up to try and be something that was a benefit rather than a liability to the team. He must be feeling lost, doubting his worth as a player, maybe as a person. In sleep those worries were smoothed from his face. Akashi strokes his fingers through Kouki’s hair, the chestnut brown curls soft beneath his fingers.

He wasn’t sure if he was capable of feeling love. The feelings he had when he looked at Kouki were desires for possession, desires for control. He wanted to whisk him away and hide him somewhere where no-one else could even look at him. It’s a hot red feeling and it makes his older brother stir inside him, poised to take control from him the moment he slipped up.

Neither of them liked to share.

The correct stop is coming up and he gently shakes Kouki awake, watching him blink his wide brown eyes before turning to look up at him. He can see the moment as the still drowsy brunet registers it is still him. When Akashi offers a hand to lead him to the car he takes it without a word, following as meekly as a duckling following its mother.

As much as Akashi knew this was his loss playing on his thoughts he loved being showed obedience, no respect. He loved how reliable the brunet was, how he didn’t ask questions. The fact that he hadn’t had time to develop more than a warm affection for him didn’t matter. He was someone that belonged to Akashi Seijuro and he deserved all the care and attention due to that position. Be ruthless to the enemy and generous to the ally and soon there would be none who would stand against you. It was a favorite saying of his father.

Kouki found himself in strange positon of being both at once and Akashi could tell he was waiting to see if he was going to get the candy or the whip. Of course, if he had his way it would both but kinks aside the car was pulling up outside the house.

He was so used to thinking of the estate as home that there were times he had to pause and try to view it through the eyes of someone who hadn’t seen it before. His older brother had school and sports, tagging him in when he could do good but otherwise keeping him separate from those he care about. Home was the other Akashi’s domain.

After Mother died the light drained from these walls for his older brother. He had retreated into himself and that’s when the other Akashi had taken control for the first time. At first it had been in jolts and starts, brief flashes of lucidity but it hadn’t been long before he realized what his older ‘brother’ was doing. He was being used as a human shield, a buffer from the world. Even now his brother’s relationship with Father was tense and he often found himself stepping forward as soon as they crossed the threshold. Akashi was his father’s perfect son, Seijuro was his mother’s little boy.

Akashi tells him that and watches that spark of light fade from Kouki’s eyes. In a hurry he tries to rekindle it.

“He wants this to be a place for you. He wants to live with you and raise children with you. He’s wanted to for a while.” He tells the brunet, wondering if his brother will take him voicing this as a betrayal of his trust. “No-one else has come here. We didn’t think anyone else deserved it.”

“ _We_ want you to be family.” He restates to make it clear it is not just his brother speaking. “You have a place here with us. You are needed. You are valuable. You are important.”

The spark his brother so admired shines in Kouki’s eyes again. He was right (as usual), Kouki had been questioning what worth he had if he couldn’t win a game. Akashi just had to remind him what worth he had to his brother and him.

Life for them had sharp divides, if only because necessity demanded time be portioned between two. School, Sports, Home; there were clearly defined lines to show who would be in control. Love was something new. Neither of them knew where the lines would fall. Neither of them wanted there to be lines to separate this new feeling from the rest of their lives. Family was a line they could not cross. Family did not belong to him or his brother. Family belonged to Father and Father chose where to put the lines.

None of this he says but the thought of arranged marriages preys heavily on Akashi’s mind as he shows Kouki around the estate.


	38. Akashi Seijuro claims his prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM warning

The scissors snip through the bottom of his shirt.

“It’s a truth of humanity that people look for leaders.” Akashi starts his speech, looking down with mismatched eyes.

“Everyone wants to be directed, to be led, to have someone else take responsibility for their thoughts and take the blame when things go wrong. That’s why you’re with him, isn’t it Kouki? Always so nervous, always so frail. You wanted more than anything to have someone to tell you what to do. You wanted me to take control of your life and make things better for you without you having to risk an independent thought.”

He smiles.

“It’s almost refreshing.”

The scissors come to a stop just under the soft flesh of the underside of Kouki’s chin, the long metal blades as sharp as knives.

“I’ve had people submit to me for power or money or lust but you, you are filled with the desire to submit yourself to someone greater than you. You crave to be led. You want to give up everything and let me rule your life. That’s why you’re here on your back for me. All I have to do is ask and you’re _desperate_ to obey.”

The scissors are angled under his chin. The sharp point digs into the soft skin of the back of Kouki’s elbows as the scissors cut through the cloth of his sleeves. Akashi carefully brushes back the cut fabric to fully expose Kouki’s body. Akashi’s fingers glide over the smooth skin of Kouki’s chest, caressing the layers of muscle there.

“I will teach you obedience and how to be a good servant. I’ll make you into a possession my brother is proud of having and all I ask is the pleasure of shaping you with my own hands. Trust me with everything. Empty your mind. You don’t need to think of anything but obeying me. Submit yourself completely to my will.” His voice is soft and seductive, almost a whisper and it makes a warm feeling flutter in Kouki’s stomach.

The redhead leans in close enough for his warm breath to lightly touch Kouki’s skin, his hands stroking over his skin tenderly.

“And relax.” He says quietly and leans over Kouki’s bound form.

Kouki does, the massaging touch of Akashi’s hands relaxing his muscles against his bonds. There’s a warm fluttery kind of sensation in the pit of his stomach at this treatment and it burns hotter as Akashi leans in and takes Kouki’s left earlobe tenderly between his teeth. The red head’s hot breath makes his skin tingle as Akashi’s mouth moves down the soft joint between jaw and skull to his jugular vein.

Akashi’s mouth opens, kissing the skin while opening his mouth wide enough for his teeth to graze across the vein, leaving Kouki with a thrill of sensation that if Akashi wished to he could bite down and tear out his throat.

The red head’s lips move down to the hollow at the base of Kouki’s throat where the red collar is tightened. In a way reminiscent of some kind of big cat he nuzzles at the red leather, making the metal charm now warm with the heat of Kouki’s skin clink quietly against the loop of chain holding it in place.

Akashi is fully on top of him now, leaning over his bound body like a predator over their kill. With one hand he strokes over Kouki’s pectorals and tightly pinches a nipple. Kouki gasps behind the bright red gag in his mouth.

Akashi rolls the tender nub of flesh in his fingers, shifting position in a way that drags their crotches together as he leans in to bite the other nipple.

Unlike the tender, almost soothing way those soft hands are caressing his skin Akashi is rough on the sensitive nubs of flesh to the point the noises he’s making are nearly enough to escape the gag. The redhead can feel the increase in his pace of breathing and he leaves off the biting to grab the first of his toys.

The clamps don’t squeeze as tightly as Akashi’s fingers but it makes Kouki bite into his gag as they go on.

Akashi pauses for a moment to survey Kouki, face flushed and eyes glazed, lying back on the remains of his shirt with the bright ball gag removing his ability to speak and his legs tied spread apart. The brunet’s chest is rising and falling slowly, completely accepting of his own vulnerability before Akashi. Beautiful.

The red head reaches down and cups Kouki’s cock. The brunet’s body tenses against the thick leather straps holding him tied down and his eyes close for a moment.

“I could probably get you to cum from just this.” Akashi laughs.

He squeezes and Kouki groans against his gag.

Akashi is now focusing solely on the brunet’s lower half. The scissors come out again and slowly snip through the fabric of his pants, making their way up until the blade of the scissors is gliding against Kouki’s erection in a way that makes him feel afraid and aroused at the same time. The fabric is carefully pulled away and Akashi admires the smoother shape Kouki’s hardening cock makes against the dark fabric of his briefs. He reaches out to touch it, squeezing and stroking the organ through the fabric as precum forms a spreading dark spot on the black briefs. Akashi gathers up a rosette of the fabric and the scissors go ‘snick’ as they cut out a circular patch below the clearly defined bulge of Kouki’s testes.

The bottle of lubricant is opened and a good amount spread on Akashi’s fingers. He trails them around Kouki’s now exposed rear, watching the brunet clench and unclench with desire to actually be penetrated. The lube slicked fingers dip in and hook enough to spread the lubricant around but not sinking deep enough to give him release, as if Akashi is doing it just for the wet squelching sound it makes.

Kouki wants to sink back on his fingers but the straps are holding his body tight so all he can do is breathe heavily and shamelessly dribble around the gag in his mouth. Akashi smirks. Kouki’s body was so easy to manipulate. He could play with the brunet’s responses like playing an instrument.

“You’re such a good boy.” He croons as he sinks his fingers into the second joint. Kouki twitches around him.

Kouki’s breath catches in his throat. He’s glad he has his legs strapped down because they are trembling and he wouldn’t be able to hold them apart on his own power. His chest rises and falls rapidly and he bites down hard on the gag to stifle his moans.

Akashi pulls out his fingers and picks the first of the toys off the rack. He strokes his still lube-slicked fingers over the muscle of Kouki’s thighs.

“Relax.” He says softly and presses the tip of the toy in.

Kouki would be embarrassed by how easily it slips in if his body wasn’t already burning hot. The toy isn’t much bigger than Akashi’s fingers were and completely smooth. The redhead pumps it in and out a few times with agonizing slowness, relishing the way Kouki’s jaw tightens around the gag to deaden the low moan of frustration. His toes twitch but the bindings around his legs keep him from being able to do anything but tense and relax.

Akashi lets go of the toy and it slips out of him and clatters to the floor. Kouki flushes red with embarrassment as Akashi clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“You really must try harder.”

A larger toy presses against him, slipping in with torturously slowness and opening him wide. The knobbled skin of the toy rubs up against his insides and he gasps as he tightens around it.

Akashi lets go of the toy.

“Keep it in.” He orders and Kouki obediently clenches around the toy.

It’s easier to keep a hold of than the last one but weighted towards the base so he actively has to try to keep it from slipping. He can feel his breathing getting faster as Akashi’s fingers trail over him. It feels good. It feels really good. There’s a warm buzz in the pit of his stomach.

He works hard to obey Akashi’s orders and keep the toy from slipping but it’s harder than he thought it would be to keep himself tensed while Akashi’s fingers are gliding over his skin. Akashi turns the vibrator on and Kouki nearly drops it, the battery in its base dragging the toy down an inch as he responds to the sensation. He moans against his gag.

Akashi opens up the bottle of lubricant again, spreading a generous amount of the clear viscous fluid on his fingers. Once enough of the bottle has oozed out onto his fingers he rubs the lube against the bulge in Kouki’s underwear, the hardened lump of his precum dripping cock almost painful to the touch. A gleam of light catches the blade of the scissors as Akashi pulls back the damp fabric and bunches it in one hand. The long blades slowly close, the sound of damp fabric tearing strangely heightened in Kouki’s ears by how close the metal blades are to castrating him.

The scissors cut cleanly, the bunch of dark fabric coming away between Akashi’s fingers without the tiniest of scratches on Kouki’s swollen dick. The redhead pulls back the tiny flap of remaining fabric still keeping his erection captive and his swollen arousal, slicked from the lubricant that has seeped through the underwear, springs to attention.

A rush of shame and other mingled emotions floods Kouki at how blatantly turned on by this he is. Akashi’s different colored eyes meet his own, conveying with a look how Akashi sees his feelings and enjoys it.

His lube slicked fingers touch Kouki’s cock and the brunet feels so electrified by the touch it’s like he could cum right now.

“Yes, I think you’re ready.” Akashi says in his cool, calm tone and in one sudden unexpected movement pulls out the toy.

Kouki gasps into his gag and his cock pulses between Akashi’s fingers. For a brief moment he feels Akashi’s fingers inside him, testing he is still fully lubed, then Akashi himself is pushing in and Kouki’s gasp at how _warm_ it feels is muffled by his gag.

Akashi’s fingers grip his thighs.

“Your legs are shaking.” He remarks and strokes the trembling muscle. “Does this feel good?”

He looks down at Kouki as he thrusts at a glacial pace. Kouki tries and fails to form a coherent reply around the gag but the muffled syllables that escape is apparently not what Akashi is looking for. His eyes narrow.

“What was that?” He demands an answer from the bound and gagged Kouki.

The brunet’s fingers curl like the legs of a dead spider in the agony of being unable to give a satisfactory answer. Akashi’s hands grip both his legs as he starts to thrust faster.

Kouki swallows and his back arches as Akashi hits his stride. A scream of pleasure strangled by the mass of rubber in his mouth still manages to escape through his nose.

“Better.” Akashi half purrs, seemingly satisfied with this as an answer.

He twists his arms so they are resting on the bench by Kouki’s stomach rather than holding onto his thighs. He is crouched possessively over him, wild, feral, like a predator over their kill. His eyes are focused entirely on Kouki’s face as he drinks in the primal desire of his expression.

He runs his tongue over his lips and a shiver of chill runs down Kouki’s spine.

“Try not to cum too early.” Akashi’s voice is both mocking and threatening.

Kouki groans around the gag, his skin already feeling too hot for his body and tries to force himself to ride out the waves of pleasure without cumming.

It’s hard with Akashi’s hot eyes looking down at him, not letting up in the slightest.

He squeezes his own brown eyes tightly shut, grunts and moans muffled by his gag. He struggles to catch his breath as the wet noises of each lube-slicked thrust seem to echo in his ears.

He writhes in his bonds, unable to do anything physical to relieve the sensation of impending orgasm and struggling to try keep it from overwhelming him and disappointing Akashi.

“Good. Very good.” Akashi remarks. His tone seems too calm, too collected for someone hilt deep in another guy. There is a lazy gleam to his different colored eyes that shows him relishing his power.

Hearing those words from _Akashi_ fills him with the desire to please. Akashi was praising him; it felt so good he wanted to cum but at the same time filled him with determination not to cum without permission.

Akashi’s fingers run up Kouki’s thighs as he thrusts. He even pants for breath in a controlled way, not letting his expression change as he wetly thrusts in and out.

“You’re doing a good job.” He says softly. “I might let you cum soon.”

Kouki whimpers around the gag.

“Already you are getting stronger. You can feel that can’t you?” Akashi whispers. His low steady tone was somehow ten times more arousing than merely gasping for breath moaning could be.

Kouki nods frantically and moans as Akashi thrusts in harder. His cheeks are bright red and his fingers clench and flex as he struggles to keep control. Akashi’s fingers are digging into his thighs, not enough to hurt but enough to keep his lower body completely trapped.

The tags on his collar bounce against the hollow of his throat as his toes curl with desire to release. He can’t take the pressure any more. As he got told to do if things got too intense he leans forward up and places a hand on Akashi’s shoulder, his brown eyes wide and pleading.

Akashi sighs.

“I suppose I’m just teasing you now. You can cum.”

Kouki flops back, his head lolling against the headrest of the chair as he obeys the order given to him. Moan and whimpers of pure animal pleasure find their way around his gag as strings of semen spurt onto his stomach under Akashi’s watching eyes. He draws out as much as he can in a warm and sticky mess then when he is finally exhausted Akashi pulls out and adds his load to Kouki’s own until it’s hard to tell whose splattered semen is whose.

“With this you fully belong to Akashi Seijuro.” Akashi says as he leans down and undoes the leather straps he had made by looping two belts around the footrest of the chair. He rubs roughly at Kouki’s thighs to massage away any aches from being bound.

He undoes the gag and stores it with the rest of the toys for cleaning.

“Do you need anything?” He asks with a genuine concern. Kouki can pick up on the meaning under those words; what he’s really asking if he’s o.k.

“Water and a bath.” Kouki croaks. His voice is going hoarse.

“I’ll get started on that right away.” Akashi promises. “I would like to kiss you…”

Akashi’s voice trails into nothingness. Kouki nods his permission and Akashi’s lips press lightly against his own.

“Welcome to the family.” He says in a soft voice. “I look forward to spending much more time with you in the future. My brother will be back after our bath. If there’s anything you need just say the word and I’ll get it for you.”

Kouki looks up at him, cheeks still bright red, and extends his arms.

Akashi hugs him close and tenderly strokes his hair.


	39. Akashi Seijuro confesses his feelings

Seijuro draws back. Kouki’s lips are red and slightly swollen, his brown eyes lazily half closed as he lies on the bed next to him. His skin smells clean, fresh from the bath no doubt. Seijuro can see the smooth rise and fall of his bare chest.

The redhead leans back in, this time kissing the line of Kouki’s jaw, across his neck, nipping playfully at an earlobe.

“Kouki.” He says in a voice low and husky that makes the brunet tremble.

Kouki can feel the warmth of his breath on the exposed flesh of his neck, so close he can hear the tiny wet sound Seijuro’s lips make when they part. He trails his attention downwards, tenderly pressing his lips over the marks made by his younger brother as if to soothe them. His back arches, like an animal crouched over a kill, his eyes dragged downwards over Kouki’s chest at the same time his hands did the same.

“You’re beautiful.” He hums as he draws the edge of his teeth over a swollen nipple.

A jolt of almost painful stimulation makes Kouki shiver. The look in those hooded crimson eyes was just as darkly possessive as that of his other personality.

Seijuro licks a purple bruise. Something about the action reminds Kouki of a big cat. Seijuro’s body shivers and he presses their bodies together.

A tiny gasp leaves Kouki’s lips and Seijuro presses his own against them, one hand pressed against Kouki’s chest to feel his heart beating.

“Kouki I want you.” Seijuro says in a tremulous whisper, his teeth are gleaming. He looks barely restrained. “I can’t hold myself back much longer.”

“You don’t have to-” Kouki starts to say and Seijuro rests a finger across his lips to silence him, the redhead’s scarlet eyes almost looking pitying.

“You don’t understand. I don’t just want your dick-” He grinds and Kouki whimpers. Why was Seijuro being blunt so terribly erotic? “I want all of you.” Seijuro’s fingers stroke tenderly through Kouki’s short hair.

“I want your mind, I want your heart. I want you to only think of me in everything you do. I want to lock you away where no-one can harm you or even look at you. I want to own you physically, mentally, _utterly._ ” Here his voice drops to a hint of a whisper. “I want you to love me.”

Seijuro’s head rests against Kouki’s chest, his red hair tickling Kouki’s chin.

“How do I make you love me?” He mutters faintly to himself.

“I love you Seijuro.” Kouki says, his voice so low it could barely be heard. “I already love you.”

Seijuro lays still on his chest, their breathings synchronized together.

“Say it again.” Seijuro half purrs and the tone sends a shock like an electric current down Kouki’s spine.

“I love you Seijuro.” Kouki gasps. “I love all of you.”

Seijuro looks up. Both his eyes are still red, gleaming like cut rubies, but his hair is wild and there is an expression on his face that would have absolutely terrified Kouki if he hadn’t been slowly acclimatized to Seijuro’s attention.

Seijuro had looked polite and well-mannered even during intercourse. Now he was letting his emotions show honestly on his face and that almost vampiric level of composure had slipped away like a mask. Seijuro’s eyes were shining, his breaths uneven, almost bestial in the depths of emotion he was managing to display.

“Again.” Seijuro demands.

Kouki didn’t feel scared. Seijuro’s eyes are intense and focused on him in a way that was proof his words about locking him up were not hyperbole and, too, that he was more like his brother than he liked to pretend. Yet Kouki wasn’t scared of him.

“I love you.” He whispers to him and it is true. “I love you Seijuro. Really.”

Seijuro presses his lips against Kouki’s.

“I love you Kouki.” Seijuro leans in to whisper in Kouki’s ear, his voice uncharacteristically lacking in command. “I don’t want to marry some strange girl. I don’t want you to have to go away. I want you to stay with me forever. I love you Kouki.” Small tears bead at the corner of his eyes and the smile on his face is one Kouki recognizes from after the first match they had played.

“I love you.” He says and it is true and with his dedication to his duty Kouki can see it is hurting him to say it.

“I love you.” Kouki replies and Seijuro rocks their hips together.

“Relax.” He rests his head against the crook of Kouki’s shoulder, resting against the pillow.

The blankets slowly ripple with the motion of the bodies under the covers.

“I love you Seijuro.” Kouki gasps, the warmth of Seijuro’s breath hot against his neck and the redhead’s hips move hotly against his.

“I love you.” Seijuro groans hotly against his ear, the movement sending heat through every part of Kouki’s exhausted body.

Seijuro’s arms lash around his body more firmly than the leather straps had held him, as if trying to push their bodies into each other until they fuse.

“Again.” He demands, breath audibly labored as he rolled his hips into Kouki’s. “Let me hear it again.”

The feel of silk sheets against his bare skin, the warmth of Seijuro’s body pressed so intimately against his, the passionate possessiveness of Seijuro’s movements that filled him with warmth when he didn’t have the energy to do anything but enjoy the soft, sensuous build up…Kouki feels golden inside as tiny moan of arousal leave his lips.

“Aah…Aah…I love you.” Kouki says between tiny moans and Seijuro’s pace picks up, spurred on by the words.

“Mine.” Seijuro gasps. “My Kouki, My love, mine.”

Warmth fills Kouki up inside and he finds the strength to cling to Seijuro’s shoulders. The action only makes Seijuro more enthusiastic.

“I love you.” Kouki half moans as he feels Seijuro’s breathing increase in pace right by his ear. “I love you, I love you, love you, love…” Seijuro babbles, each repetition of the phrase driving Seijuro’s hips to move faster and his own orgasm to build until the heat on his skin was unbearable.

Cum slicked the space between them, squishing wetly as Seijuro thrust a few more times against the new wetness to spill his own seed.

Kouki felt the tingling warmth of orgasm fade from his fingertips, leaving him with the warmth of the sheets around him and Seijuro’s body on top of him. The redhead half withdraws to clean the semen off their stomach with a tissue then flops back on the pillow his limbs rewrapping around Kouki’s.

The brunet’s brown eyes are heavily lidded as Seijuro kisses his cheek.

“I love you Akashi Seijuro.” The exhausted Kouki whispers to him.

“I love you Furihata Kouki.” Seijuro mutters back, holding him close in his arms until, without further ceremony, they both fall deeply asleep.


	40. No good deed goes unpunished

The bedroom smells like expensive silks and beeswax floor polish but more importantly like Kouki. Seijuro curls his arms tightly around the brunet and sighs. It’s early morning with a hint of chill in the air but Kouki’s body and the blankets around him are so warm…

The door is kicked open with a resounding thud. Seijuro’s eyes flash open, one red and one gold and he tightens his grip on Kouki in terrified instinct.

Kouki’s eyes flick open too and he can feel the beat of Akashi’s heart get faster behind him.

“Get up now.”

Akashi’s hands tighten around Kouki’s chest, his eyes are golden and seemingly calm but the hands tightened around Kouki’s waist under the covers are trembling.

In front of them stands the intimidating figure of Akashi Masaomi.

Kouki’s blood runs cold.

Akashi scrambles to his feet.

“Father, I-”

Masaomi hits him across the face hard. The smack echoes around the enclosed space. Seijuro falls but he doesn’t even raise his hands to the red mark blooming across his cheek. He quickly presses his head to the ground in a bow of respect.

“You will speak when it is your turn.” His father says simply. “I allowed you this time because you promised your grades wouldn’t decline. They have not _yet_ but I am concerned about your motivation. As my son I expected better of you. From now until the end of the year you will be attending private tuition until you remember your proper place in his family. I will not be so lenient in the future.”

Seijuro presses his forehead hard to the floorboards.

“My son would not disgrace this house in such a manner.”

He grabs a fistful of notes and tosses them in the air. The bills flutter down around Kouki’s head, marked with higher denominations than the brunette had ever seen in person.

“It’s more than he’s paying you and no doubt more than you’re worth.” Akashi’s father says coldly. “Take the money and leave. You will not be seeing my son again.”

“Father, you gave my word this year I was allowed free reign-” Seijuro starts to speak.

He is cut off with a look from eyes even darker than his own.

“Yes, I did. I see that was a mistake now. Go.”

Without turning around the older Akashi addresses Kouki. Disobeying the cold order is unthinkable and with a chill in his veins Kouki bundles up his clothes and flees, leaving the bills untouched.

He manages to fight his way into his clothes before he runs into anyone else in the big, empty house. His bare feet slap loudly on the floorboards but there is no way he is going back to that room to get his shoes. The corridors and the rooms are all empty of any sign of life outside of his panicked breathing.

He pulls open the ornate front door and there is a car waiting for him at the end of the driveway. The house that had so impressed him on first arriving no longer felt grand. Now it seemed more of a prison with more ornamentation. Seijuro was right, the light had faded from these walls.

The wet dew on the lawn sticks to his bare feet as he walks across to the car. The driver is neatly attired, even though it is far too early in the morning for him to expect being called up.

“Where am I taking you?” The driver asks curtly.

Kouki stammers through then corrects his address before the driver turns the key and pulls away from the house. The thought that had been floating around his head slips past his lips.

“What’s going to happen to Sei?” He blurts out.

The driver keeps his eyes firmly on the road, giving no sign he has heard the question. Kouki shrinks back against the leather seats.

The rest of the car trip is spent in sullen silence as Kouki replays the moment in his head. He had run away. Maybe he should have stayed, maybe there had been something he could do to help but he was scared. He was still scared.

As soon as he got home Kouki grabs at his cellphone and dials Seijuro’s number. It rings briefly before there is a click and a recorded message starts to play.

“The number you have dialed is not currently in service, for enquiries press one, for directory press two, to speak to an operator…” Kouki hangs up and tries again.

“The number you have dialed is not in service…”

Kouki hangs up again and looks at his phone.

Maybe he’d entered it into his contacts wrong, he thinks, knowing he hasn’t. He goes through his message history to find the last message Seijuro sent him and copies out the phone number from it onto a sticky note. Then he enters it into his phone and hits call.

He presses it to his ear at the second ring.

“The number you have…”

He hangs up and waits for a moment, just staring at the electronic device in shock. Then he enters in an entirely different number and hits the call button.

Kuroko picks up on the fourth ring.

“Furihata-kun? It’s very early.”

“Can you please call Akashi for me?” Kouki blurts out far too quickly.

“I’ll call you back.” The call ends with a small click. Even though his tone is calm it is clear Kuroko knows something serious has happened.

Kouki puts the phone down, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen as he waits for the incoming call. When his phone does finally start to ring he fumbles it in his eagerness to pick up.

“Hello?”

“We can’t see each other any longer. I’m sorry. Don’t try to contact me again.”

Akashi hangs up before Kouki can say anything back. In desperation he hits redial and a red cross shows up on his screen with the message ‘number blocked’.

Kouki doesn’t have time to process the words before the icon is replaced with the green icon of an incoming call.

He can feel his heartbeat in his throat as he hits accept call.

“I’m sorry, his number isn’t connecting. It just says…”

“The number you have dialed is not in service…”

“Did something happen between you two?”

Kouki coughs to try and clear his throat but it is still constricting around nothing.

“I think…we just broke up.” As soon as he says it he knows those are the wrong words to use. “A lot just happened. Can I talk to you about it?”

“Of course.”

Kouki sits on his bed and curls up against the blankets as he puts the tension in his throat into words as cold and bleak as the early morning sunlight filtering through the gap in his curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in "Furihata Kouki always had to fight for what he wanted" with longer chapters found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5327549/chapters/12300899


End file.
